Eso y más
by DrarryKarof
Summary: Están sucediendo de nuevo, gente ha despareciendo, el último: Arthur Weasley. Hermione está decidida a llegar al fondo de éste nuevo misterio y para ello decide buscar a Harry que se ha alejado del mundo mágico tras una tragedia ocurrida diez años atrás. Harry tendrá en sus manos una nueva oportunidad para recuperar su vida y un viejo amor.
1. Tatuajes

**Capítulo I**

 **Tatuajes**

* * *

—Por los clavos de… —Hermione arrugó la nariz al percibir el hedor a humedad que desprendía toda la casa. Tenía años sin visitar el número 12 de Grimmauld Place y el lugar parecía completamente deshabitado sin embargo estaba segura que su dueño seguía allí sin poder dar descanso a su atormentada alma.

—¡Alto intruso! —El viejo Kreacher se apareció delante de ella cerrándole el paso.

—Hola Kreacher, vengo a ver a tu amo. Soy Hermione Granger ¿me recuerdas? —el elfo pareció algo que había sonado a _otra maldita sangresucia_ pero Hermione lo ignoro.

—El amo no quiere recibir a nadie. El amo desea estar solo.

—Kreacher, es realmente importante que vea a tu amo. ¿Sabes quién soy yo? —Hermione estaba segura que el elfo diría que sólo era otra maldita sangresucia pero la criatura se limitó a observarla fijamente sin emitir palabra —. Soy la Ministro de Magia. Vengo a hacerle una visita oficial —el elfo pareció sopesar por un momento las palabras y unos segundos después relajo su pose defensiva.

—El amo duerme… él duerme mucho últimamente…

Kreacher se dio media vuelta y Hermione avanzó detrás de él dándose cuenta que iban a lo que una vez fue un recibidor. En medio del gran salón se encontraba un destartalado sofá donde yacía un hombre… _su hombre_. Hermione se acercó más a él y pudo notar el cabello igual de rebelde que siempre ahora con unos mechones plateados sobre sus sienes. Había una barba espesa, completamente desaliñada, los lentes caían sobre su pecho justo al lado de una botella de bourbon completamente vacía. De igual manera, desperdigadas por el suelo, había un sinfín de botellas de whisky y cerveza, todas vacías.

—Amo… —Harry no se movió ni un poco —. Amo, la Ministro ha venido a verle —Kreacher intento de nuevo esta vez moviéndole un poco el hombro pero Harry parecía petrificado —. Amo…

—Déjalo, yo lo hago —Hermione levanto la varita y percibió como Kreacher se tensaba, sin embargo pronto, de la punta de la varita salió un chorro de agua que cayó directamente en la cara de Harry.

—Qué coño…

Los lentes cayeron al suelo chocando con una lata de cerveza, el propio Harry trastabillo al incorporarse, se pasó las manos por el rostro y luego por el cabello. Después empezó a buscar sus lentes que fueron rescatados por Hermione quién se los termino ofreciendo a Harry.

—Hermione Granger, vaya sorpresa —Harry se incorporó. Tenía un tufo etílico que por poco desmayaba a Hermione de sólo olerlo —. ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita señora Ministra? —Harry se tambaleo por la habitación pateando botellas vacías hasta que llegó a un pequeño estante al fondo. Cogió una botella a medio terminar, la destapo sin ningún cuidado y le dio un largo trago. Hermione sólo pasó saliva viendo las acciones de su amigo e intentando ignorar las ganas de vomitar —. ¿Bien?

—Harry… —el hombre que una vez fue su mejor amigo la observo. Esta vez con la mirada más enfocada y sin vacilaciones —. Yo…

—Han pasado diez años desde la última vez que nos vimos. Creo que es algo tarde para compadecerte de tu pobre amigo —un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione al escuchar la palabra _amigo_ tan carente de toda emoción.

—Te necesitamos, Harry —el hombre enarcó una ceja —. El Ministerio, tus amigos, tu familia, tus hijos… todos te necesitamos.

—El mundo mágico, el mundo muggle, Hogwarts, seguro que Azkaban también pero ¿sabes qué? Me importa una mierda.

Hermione pensó que ante la mención de sus hijos Harry se ablandaría un poco pero era obvio que no.

—Han comenzado de nuevo… las desapariciones. Magos, muggles. Los aurores no están seguros y el jefe cree que…

—¿Yo podría ayudar? —dijo Harry caminando hacia el sofá —. Así como ayude a los chicos del tren hace diez años —Harry se derrumbó en el sofá bebiendo otro largo trago de su botella. Hermione sabía que sus ojos se habían humedecido pero no quería que Harry lo notara.

—Lo que le paso a esos chicos fue terrible. Pero nadie podía adivinar…

—¿Qué Crabbe padre iba a incendiar tres vagones llenos de chicos que estaban por ingresar a Hogwarts justo en las narices del reluciente Jefe de Aurores y sus agentes estrellas? Claro que nadie podía imaginarlo, menos el imbécil Jefe de Aurores, que no pudo llevar una buena investigación sobre los mortífagos aún prófugos. Creo que El Profeta dio una buena reseña de como Harry Potter, el gran héroe y Jefe de Aurores, se equivocó y gracias a él murieron decenas de niños. Vamos, les importó muy poco que Crabbe padre terminara muerto, después de todo, ya era muy tarde.

Hermione cerró los ojos para no ver como Harry se terminaba la botella de un trago más. No quería recordar ese día, nadie lo quería realmente, pero parecía que Harry lo revivía a cada instante de su vida.

—Harry, por favor, regresa. No puedes acabar así.

—¿Por qué no? Es mejor esto que lo que le paso a esos críos, ¿no crees? —Hermione negó exasperada —. Oliver es bueno, déjalo hacer su trabajo, él es mejor Jefe de Aurores de lo que pude llegar a ser.

—¿Y los chicos? James tiene doce y Albus este año ingresa a Hogwarts ¿de verdad no quieres volver a verles? —Harry no dijo nada —. Tengo un presentimiento sobre estas desapariciones. Por favor, prométeme que lo pensaras, hazlo por ellos. No se merecen una guerra.

—No te vas a detener hasta que lo diga ¿cierto? —Hermione hizo un amago de sonrisa y se perdió por un momento en esos inmensos ojos verdes —. Lo pensaré ¿contenta? —ella asintió —. Ahora vete. Este lugar no es apropiado para la Ministro de Magia.

Hermione sintió la enorme necesidad de abrazar a Harry pero se detuvo. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría y prefería evitar sentir la decepción del rechazo. Por lo menos había una pequeña luz de esperanza en las palabras de Harry y eso le tranquilizaba.

* * *

El bullicio en el Callejón Diagon siempre había perturbado a Albus sobre todo en épocas como esa cuando se abarrotaba por magos y brujas en busca de materiales para el primer año de sus hijos en Hogwarts. Siendo el más pequeño de una familia numerosa, le había tocado asistir a todas esas compras; primero para Rose, luego James, Fred y Nicole. Aunque ahora era distinto, las compras eran para él, para su primer año.

Mientras caminaba junto a su madre y hermano intentaba ignorar las miradas que de cuando en cuando le lanzaban. A pesar de llevar el cabello con un buen corte y no usar gafas ni siquiera de sol, la gente continuamente se impresionaba al encontrarlo completamente parecido a Harry Potter, su padre. Algo que Albus Severus encontraba particularmente molesto y desagradable.

—Joder…

—¡James! —corrigió su madre.

—Lo siento mamá. Es que olvide comprar pergamino ¿podemos ir? —Ginny vio hacia Albus quien se encogió en hombros —. ¿Crees que nos puedas esperar? —dijo señalando hacia la tienda de Madam Malkin.

—Sí, y haré algo más, me arriesgaré a probarme una túnica para el colegio. Debe ser dificilísimo —James rió y a pesar del tono usado por Albus, Ginny también parecía querer reír.

—Bueno, espero que tengas más suerte que con la última tanda de ropa que te compre. Mira que de nuevo necesitas pantalones.

—Simple error de cálculo, mamá —Albus dijo con autosuficiencia.

—Sí, haré cálculos con tu mesada para eso nuevos pantalones.

Albus le sonrió a su madre y ella él. El chico le dio beso en la mejilla y entró a la tienda con la consabida idea de que su madre no lo quitaría ni un duro a pesar de lo que había dicho porque la verdad era que lo adoraba así como él la adoraba a ella.

En la tienda de Madam Malkin sólo se respiraba tranquilidad. Había un par de clientes y nadie parecía muy interesado en él. Caminó hacia los estantes donde estaban los uniformes del colegio y escogió una túnica, esta vez, de una talla mayor a la usualmente usaba para que su madre no le echara la bronca cuando empezara a quedarle corta. Albus caminó sin ver hacia delante y pronto se encontró empujando a un pobre chico que estaba viéndose en el espejo.

—Lo siento, iba distraído —el chico asintió sin mucho problema y continuó viéndose en el espejo. Albus esperaba la mirada suspicaz que siempre había cuando la gente lo veía por primera vez, sobre todo críos de su edad. Pero el chico parecía sumamente interesado en el reflejo del espejo —. ¿Vas al colegio?

—Sí, es mi primer año —el chico le sonrió. Albus lo observó por un segundo. Nunca había visto a nadie con ese cabello tan rubio casi parecía blanco y los ojos del chico eran de un gris espectacular.

—Yo también voy a primer año —el chico se giró para verlo de nuevo y Albus lo encaró esperando el desconcierto que siempre causaba. Algunos seguían odiando a su padre por lo ocurrido cuando aún era Jefe de Aurores sin embargo el chico no parecía tener ninguna mirada en particular. Más bien parecía feliz.

—Asombroso —el chico le tendió la mano —. Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy —Albus le cogió la mano dándole un apretón amistoso.

—Albus Potter —Scorpius se limitó a asentir y regresó a mirarse en el espejo —. ¿No eres de aquí?

—¿Lo preguntas por el acento? —Albus se encogió en hombros. Realmente lo preguntaba porque no creía que nadie en Reino Unido hubiera tenido esa reacción al escuchar el apellido Potter —. Mis padres son de aquí, yo nací en Noruega, pero desde siempre he vivido en Canadá con ellos. Este es nuestro primer año viviendo aquí —un hombre alto le llamó y Scorpius tomó las bolsas que tenía desperdigadas a su alrededor —. Lo siento me llama mi padre, me tengo que ir, un placer conocerte Al. Espero vernos en tren. Adiós.

Y sin más el chico se unió con su padre y salió de la tienda cargado de bolsas. Sin notarlo, Albus sonrió, pensando que sería interesante tener a Scorpius Malfoy de amigo en el colegio.

* * *

Draco observó feliz como la Mansión resplandecía. Después de tres semanas de arduo trabajo por fin volvía ser habitable. Y no es que hubiera estado en malas condiciones ni mucho menos. Sólo que se notaba la falta de habitantes en el lugar por más de diez años. Había polvo que los elfos olvidaban quitar, algunas plagas absurdas, los jardines necesitaban la magia de un Malfoy para verse esplendorosos y la Mansión en si necesitaba de ese vínculo para tomar vida. Ahora por fin tenía el hogar perfecto.

—Papá —Scorpius cruzó por la chimenea cargado de un montón de bolsas, que por supuesto, no eran todas para su primer año de colegio —. Ha sido espectacular, todo es tan… viejo y raro pero genial. Fuimos a Sortilegios _Wistle_ …

—Weasley —corrigió su padre que cruzaba la chimenea con otro regimiento de paquetes y bolsas.

—Sí, exacto. Sortilegios Weasley, tienes que verlo. Es asombroso —dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra —. Tiene filtros de amor y todas esas cosas cursis. Y también tiene dragones de fuegos artificiales y…

—Y… ¿qué son todas esas bolsas y paquetes? No recuerdo haber requerido tanto para mi primer año en el colegio —su hijo tuvo la delicadeza de sonrojarse.

—Padre me compró algunas cosas extras —Draco miró a su marido que se encogió en hombros mientras encendía su pipa —. Y te compró esto. Material de pociones y… —Scorpius buscó otro paquete —, una túnica nueva.

—Que noble de parte de tu padre y tuya queriendo chantajearme con dos regalos cuando a ti te compró medio Callejón. Ya veremos tú y yo cuantas de estas cosas vas a utilizar de verdad y cuantas vas a poder llevarte al colegio —Scorpius iba a replicar pero fue silenciado al ver el rostro firme de su papá —. Ahora vete a asear para tomar el té.

Draco se sentó a lado de su marido que había visto toda la escena con una sonrisa en los labios. Maldito consentidor.

—Así qué Sortilegios Weasley ¿causaste alguna conmoción? —Neville Longbottom ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Ron, casi se desmaya al verme entrar con una calca del _hurón_ —Draco soltó un leve bufido —. Y se desmayó por completo cuando Scorpius me llamó: padre —Draco sonrió abiertamente esta vez —. No podía creer que me hubiera casado contigo y que tuviéramos un hijo.

—Bueno, yo tampoco lo puedo creer la mayor parte del tiempo y eso que llevamos algo de años casados —esta vez fue Neville quien rió.

—Y vas a empezar a creer otras cosas, cariño. Estás a punto de entrar a la dimensión desconocida —Draco lo miró intrigado —. Scorpius se encontró con Albus Severus Potter en la tienda de túnicas —Draco observó a su marido que seguía fumando de su pipa como si nada.

—¿Y? ¿Sucedió algo?

—Conversaron animadamente, se dieron la mano y nuestro hijo se despidió de él educadamente. Ya te imaginaras, yo estaba pasmado. Albus Potter es idéntico a su padre y es evidente a quien se parece Scorpius. Así que era como haber viajado en el tiempo —Draco asintió imaginando lo perturbador de todo aquello.

—Debió ser asombroso —Dijo Draco imitando el tono de su hijo al decir esa palabra en particular.

—¿Qué debió ser asombroso? —Scorpius regresó con una imagen relajada y Draco le sonrió. Cierto que eran tan parecidos pero sus infancias habían sido diametralmente opuestas.

Scorpius raramente usaba túnica fuera de los eventos oficiales, amaba su ropa muggle, era un chico dócil, increíblemente brillante. Claro que era ambicioso y tenía cierto grado de arrogancia que no rayaba en lo antipático porque Scorpius era, dentro de todo, un chico cálido y sonriente. Muy seguro de sí mismo y nada pretensioso.

—Que hayas estado más de una hora sin el móvil —Neville le bromeó y su hijo hizo esa pequeña mueca tan particular en él cuando su padre le hacía alguna pulla —. Estábamos hablando del chico que conociste con Madam Malkin. Parece que te causo una gran impresión.

—Fue amable.

Scorpius cogió un bollo con una indecente cantidad de crema y lo engulló con alegría mientras la conversación decantaba hacia Draco y su día.

Más tarde, cuando la luz de la luna entraba por una pequeña ventana al fondo de la habitación principal de la Mansión Malfoy, Draco se cansó fingir que dormía. Se levantó de la cama donde su marido se encontraba seguramente soñando plácidamente. Draco salió al balcón sin hacer ruido esperando que el aire nocturnal pudiera relajarlo. Una parte de él encontraba miserable sentirse así sólo por la mención de _su_ apellido. Era patético que Potter pudiera tener tanto poder en él sobre todo después de tantos malditos años.

Draco suspiró pesadamente. Aún en ese momento podía cerrar los ojos y recordar con claridad cada uno de sus encuentros con Harry Potter.

Siembre había existido entre ellos una brutal relación que desbordaba en algo muy cercano a la pasión y al deseo. Harry y él chocaban continuamente. A lo largo de su tiempo en el colegio su historia se basó en un sinfín de encuentros y desencuentros que tuvieron su cúspide justo en un polvoriento pasillo del colegio un par de meses después de haber iniciado su sexto año en Hogwarts.

Ese año en particular fue duro para los dos. Ambos tienen una misión que los consumía. Draco nunca supo exactamente en qué consistía la tarea de Harry, nunca se lo pregunto realmente, pero estaba seguro que era algo que lo acercaba cada vez más a Voldemort. Los dos querían que algo pasara, necesitaban que algo ocurriera, que la tierra se abriera y que todo terminara. Y tal vez eso era lo que había sucedido cuando se encontraron en aquel pasillo. La tierra se abrió y ellos terminaron cayendo justo en el centro de la pasión que les quemaba a los dos.

Su primer encuentro había iniciado como siempre; Harry lo estaba siguiendo, Draco lo ataco, Potter se defendió y después terminaron en el suelo luchando por recuperar sus varitas. Sin embargo todo tomó un matiz diferente cuando quedaron uno encima del otro; sus cuerpos rozándose de una manera nueva que hizo vibrar cada terminal nerviosa existente debajo de su piel.

Harry había terminado con los pantalones y calzoncillos hasta los tobillos mientras Draco a penas y había podido abrir sus pantalones para coger su polla. Intercambiaron una paja fabulosamente ardiente, con sus bocas húmedas por la saliva del otro, escuchando gemidos roncos y necesitados de parte de los dos. Cuando el orgasmo pasó los dos se había quedado petrificados y sin decir una sola palabra. Se había limpiado lo mejor que habían podido y cada quien se había marchado en una dirección opuesta. Draco hacia la Sala de Menesteres y Harry seguramente hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

Semanas después, cuando Draco estaba convenciéndose de que todo lo ocurrido había sido producto de su imaginación, terminó siendo arrastrado al interior de un aula en desuso mientras su boca era asaltada por un ansioso Harry Potter. En sus primeros encuentros nunca hubo palabras, sólo caricias necesitadas, pajas fogosas, mamadas que aún recordaba como algo glorioso y después, cuando el hambre por más fue demasiada, se presentaron los polvos magníficos. Draco había sido el primero para Harry, así como Harry había sido el primero para él.

Había amado cada segundo de aquellos encuentros, porque a medida que fueron relajándose, empezaron a conocerse de verdad. Nunca hablaban de misiones, ni profecías. En aquellos momentos sólo existían Draco y Harry. Hablaban mucho de los eternos hubiera… qué hubiera sucedido si Harry hubiera terminado en Slytherin, si se hubieran dado la mano, si Draco no hubiera sido tan borde en la tienda de Madam Malkin, si no hubiera sido un Malfoy… si los padres de Harry no hubieran muerto.

Draco escuchó la verdadera historia de Harry y su familia muggle. Escuchó los deseos más gran de Harry, escuchó sus sueños, a pesar de no hablar del futuro. Lo escuchó hablar de Sirius Black, lo escuchó llorar por encontrase solo y él también lloró silenciosamente a su lado.

En su último encuentro follaron tres veces, cada una mejor que la otra, se dijeron tantas cosas sin emitir una sola palabra, sus caricias y besos lo habían dicho todo; lo que significaban para ambos aquellos momentos robados en medio de la guerra y las mudas palabras de amor que si dibujaban con caricias. Pasaron la noche juntos, olvidándose de todo… había sido tan poco el tiempo juntos. El sexto curso estaba terminado y por lo tanto la misión de Draco era inminente. Al día siguiente de despertar juntos sucedió el infame sectumsempra, después, Albus Dumbledore murió y Draco se había marchado con los mortífagos.

Volvió a ver a Harry en medio de la guerra. Había llegado a la Mansión junto con sus eternos compinches. Tenía el rostro destrozado y Draco se preocupó más por esa estampa que por reconocerlo frente a la loca de Bellatrix. Había matado al gusano de Pettigrew para allanarle el camino a Harry y así pudiese escapar. Se había dejado desarmar con docilidad con la esperanza de que su varita en mano de Harry fuera la que terminara de una vez por todas con Voldemort. Y así fue; Harry Potter venció a Voldemort por fin y, Draco no pudo sentirse más liberado, a pesar de haber perdido a su amigo Vincent Crabbe en aquel terrible fuego infernal del que había sido salvado por el mismísimo Harry Potter.

Nunca le preguntó por qué. Después de la guerra no volvieron a cruzar palabra. Harry le había enviado la varita con una lechuza. Varita que Draco jamás volvió a utilizar.

Al poco tiempo Corazón de Bruja llenó sus páginas con extensos reportajes de Harry y su flamante novia: Ginny Weasley. Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de llorar por su amor perdido pues pronto su familia se vio frente al Wizengamot. Su padre fue sentenciado a Azakan por siete años, su madre y él fueron absueltos gracias al testimonio de Harry; y esa fue la última vez que Draco estuvo frente a Harry Potter.

Así se acaba su historia y Draco se sintió devastado. Durante su tiempo juntos Harry había dejado tanto en él y, luego se lo había llevado todo, destinándole a un vacío que le desgarró el alma. Pero, de nuevo, no había tenido tiempo para lamerse las heridas. Un par de semanas después de los juicios su madre sugirió un viaje a Noruega con la posibilidad de matricularse en Durmstrang para tomar sus ÉXTASIS. Draco no se lo pensó demasiado y aceptó la propuesta de su madre dejando todo atrás.

Fue en Durmstrang donde se reencontró con Neville. Al principio casi lo mataba de la impresión tener al Gryffindor de compañero. Era como encontrarse con un fantasma que había querido dejar en su antiguo colegio. Draco lo ignoró cuanto pudo hasta que sus profesores le obligaron a hacer equipo con él en casi todo. Neville no hablaba para nada el idioma y cada materia se le atragantaba un poco más que la otra, así que Draco tuvo un verdadero reto.

Más por la fuerza de la costumbre que por otra cosa, Draco se volvió una especie de amigo para Neville, que terminó contándole cómo había llegado junto a su abuela y sus padres, a Noruega. Un Sanador del Instituto Oslo le había llamado poco después de terminada la guerra; conmovido por su historia, le informó que era el encargado de la investigación de un tratamiento experimental que podía curar a sus padres. A Neville y a su abuela les faltó tiempo para hacer todos los arreglos pertinentes y viajar a Noruega para internar a los Longbottom en el Instituto Oslo.

Neville no había querido dejar solos a sus padres así que no había tenido más remedio que matricularse en Durmstrang y concluir sus estudios.

Al poco tiempo de entablar esa tregua entre Neville y él sucedió algo que Draco no se esperaba. Su madre hizo una gran amistad con la abuela de Neville. Cada fin de semana lo pasaban en una bonita casa de campo que los Longbottom habían adquirido para su estancia en Noruega; donde su madre y la abuela se la pasaban hablando de media sociedad mágica y de los chismes que les llegaban de Reino Unido gracias a El Profeta. Sin saber muy bien cómo, Neville terminó volviéndose un verdadero amigo, el único había tenido en su vida.

Y de nuevo, lo cotidiano llegó, al cabo de un par de años Neville era una constante en su vida. No fue extraño para nadie que anunciarán su noviazgo. Como solía pasar en algunas relaciones, uno de los dos daba más y ese siempre había sido Neville. Draco se dejó mimar, al final de cuentas se lo merecía. Así pues _, con otro amor se parchaba el corazón_.

Sus padres, como buenos Slytherins, vieron en esa relación una laguna de prosperidad para el apellido Malfoy. Después de todo, Neville Longbottom era un héroe de guerra, él había destruido un horrocrux por si solo y compartían ser sangre puras de muy alta estirpe. Draco, además de esas virtudes que sus padres amaban de su relación, encontró en Neville una paz que le hacía falta. Neville era fuerte pero no se imponía, era valiente cuando se necesitaba y era poseedor un aura de seguridad que lo hacía sentir muy bien.

Casarse con Neville fue un ganar/ganar ciertamente era un hombre atractivo, con la elegancia propia de un sangre pura, con un gran estatus en la sociedad mágica y una fortuna más que considerable. A lado de Neville, Draco dejó de ser el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, para convertirse en el esposo de uno de los héroes de la segunda guerra mágica que, además, era su mejor amigo.

A Neville le había contado todo… bueno, casi todo. Sólo se había guardado para sí mismo su relación con Harry.

La Isla de Rodas fue elegida por ambos para celebrar su unión. Neville siempre había estado maravillado con la belleza de Grecia y creía que no había un mejor lugar para un enlace que esa isla. Claro que El Profeta no perdió oportunidad para enviar a un reportero a capturar el momento. Había sido un pequeño suceso, no siempre un héroe de guerra se enlazaba con ex mortífago. La nota de su matrimonio tuvo cierto revuelo en el mundo mágico pero, casi como si fuera una mala broma, su enlace pasó a segundo término cuando se enunció el primer embrazo de Ginny Weasley. Harry Potter se cruzaba en su vida de nuevo.

Draco siempre reía al recordar como parecía que el destino se empeñaba en entrelazar sus historias. Era como si una fuerza invisible llamara a Harry para estar siempre presente en la vida de Draco. James Sirius Potter había nacido justo un año después de que su padre había sido nombrado Jefe de Aurores. En aquellas fechas Draco y Neville se habían establecido en Estados Unidos y estaban poniendo en marcha su negocio de pociones que pronto disparó sus ventas gracias a la buena cabeza de Draco para los negocios y a los materiales de primera que utilizaban debido a los conocimientos que Neville sobre la herbolaria.

Ellos viajaban continuamente a Noruega con la esperanza de buenas noticias del Instituto Oslo. Pero Draco sabía que no había muchas esperanzas. Fue en uno de esos viajes en los que seguramente concibieron a Scorpius, algo que causo otra pequeña conmoción en el mundo mágico, pues Neville y él habían decidido dar la noticia de tan agradable evento. Pero como siempre, Potter no se podía quedar atrás, pues él también anunciaba que estaban esperando a su segundo hijo.

Scorpius nació en Noruega y fue una bendición casi desde su primer día de vida. Cuando los Longbottom habían visto al niño tuvieron una repentina mejoría. Reconocieron a Neville y ese fue el mejor regalo de despedida que pudieron darle a su hijo y a la abuela Augusta. Un par de meses después murieron debido a las consecuencias propias de la maldición a la que habían sido sometidos. Fue entonces cuando Neville volcó todo su ser a su familia. Y se volvió, si cabía, en un mejor esposo y padre.

Decidieron instalarse en Canadá debido a la gran oportunidad comercial que representaba ese país y sus facilidades políticas. Sobre todo porque Estados Unidos los estaba machacando con los impuestos y Canadá había resultado más benévola por lo menos en ese rubro.

Poca más de un año después de haberse instalado en Canadá, el mundo de Draco se cimbro de nuevo por una noticia de Harry Potter. Draco nunca olvidaría ese día, habían estado en el jardín jugando con Scorpius y planeando su fiesta de cumpleaños, cuando el patronus de su madre se apreció diciéndole que encendiera de inmediato el televisor en el único canal mágico que existía en ese momento. Las imágenes eran impactantes y morbosas. Crabbe padre, que hasta ese momento se había encontrado fugitivo, había hecho explotar tres vagones del expreso a Hogwarts asesinando a decenas de niños que viajaban a su primer año escolar.

Harry había llegado a la escena para encontrase a Crabbe padre aún con la varita en la mano. Nadie dio un testimonio cien por ciento verídico pero todos coincidían en que Harry había matado a Crabbe justo al darse cuenta de la magnitud de los hechos.

El acto provocó un luto mundial. Cientos de imágenes circularon por diarios y por el incipiente internet mágico. Todos culpaban en mayor o menor grado al Jefe de los Aurores que no había podido dar con el paradero de Crabbe y mucho menos evitar la tragedia. Durante semanas se comentó la pasividad del Jefe de los Aurores y los medios más osados se atrevían a colocar imágenes de Harry junto a los restos carbonizados de los vagones. Familias enteras pidieron la renuncia de Harry Potter. La comunidad mágica a la que salvó una vez le daba la espalda de una manera cruel.

Se llevó acabo un juicio y, por primera vez en años, Draco estaba que se subía por las paredes. En aquel momento hubiese dado lo que fuera por ver a Harry. Por estar con él para apoyarlo. Pero la cordura regresaba a él cuando veía a su hijo y se quedaba junto a su familia, esperando, con el corazón en un puño pero sin mostrarlo, fingiendo, colocándose una máscara y rogando porque Neville no lo descubriera.

Harry había salido absuelto de cualquier acusación. Sin embargo dimitió del cuerpo de Aurores y a los pocos meses se anunciaba su divorcio. Fue justamente eso lo que se llevó por meses las primeras planas de El Profeta. Draco no supo exactamente qué pasó después con Harry pero prácticamente había desaparecido del ojo público. Oliver Wood había tomado su lugar como Jefe de Aurores y al cabo de un tiempo se perdió interés por la nota del divorcio.

Draco dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones y viendo hacia el cielo que lucía calmado, sin una sola nube. Neville nunca lo decía, tal vez por pudor, tal vez por orgullo pero sospechaba que Draco se había enamorado profundamente de alguien. Ese alguien que de vez en cuando aparecía en sus recuerdos para ensombrecer su felicidad y recordarle a su marido que, a pesar de quererlo, nunca podría llegar a sentir lo que sintió antes. Claro que Neville no tenía ni idea que ese fantasma era Harry Potter ¿cómo imaginarlo? Se habían entregado a una pasión tan intensa y tan plena que aún, siendo un hombre casado, con un hijo, con un buen nombre… añoraba y deseaba aquel amor tan único.

* * *

Arthur hizo un movimiento fluido con su varita para desaparecer el diario y los mapas que tenía desperdigados sobre su escritorio y que había estado estudiando las últimas tres horas. Había reanalizado cada pequeño detalle, cada pequeña pista, cada pequeña pieza de ese rompecabezas que había empezado a armar hace más de tres años. Todos los documentos desaparecieron para ir a parar a un lugar seguro, hacía mucho tiempo que el Ministerio de Magia era todo menos seguro, así que él se las había ingeniado para tener su investigación en un absoluto secreto.

El señor Weasley suspiró una vez preguntándose el por qué.

Hizo un esfuerzo para apartar de su mente todos los recuerdos enterrados hacía años. Todas esas preguntas que no tenían respuestas y todo ese odio que una vez sintió hacia lo que tenía que ser, hacia el destino. Arthur Weasley sabía que la información que guardaba destrozaría a su familia pero no podía ignorarla y seguir adelante como si nada. La verdad se tenía que saber aunque el precio fuera alto para la familia Weasley.

Sin embargo aún había una pieza faltante en su rompecabezas y sólo podía obtenerla de una persona. Arthur cogió su chaqueta del perchero y salió de su oficina. Saludó a todos como si fuera un día normal, cruzó el vestíbulo sin prisas, una vez en Whitehall caminó hacia Scotland donde le había aparcado su coche. Un _megane_ que había adquirido un par de meses antes. Arthur se sentía particularmente orgulloso de pasar desapercibido entre los muggles y de su coche que también era completamente normal.

Esperó el cambio de un semáforo y luego caminó hacia su coche chocando sin querer con un muggle que iba distraído. Tal vez sino se hubiese suscitado ese encontronazo, Arthur Weasley se hubiese percatado que dos hombres le seguían muy de cerca. El señor Weasley levantó los seguro de su coche, abrió la puerta y justo en ese momento una capucha negra le cubrió el rostro. Sintió la magia de una desaparición conjunta y cerró los ojos agradeciendo haber escondido su diario en un lugar seguro.


	2. Un idiota

**Capítulo II**

 **Un idiota**

* * *

Entreabrió los ojos y se arrepintió de inmediato. La luz del sol era incandescente e insoportable. Casi podía sentir como le quemaba la retina. Dio una inspiración profunda y percibió el hedor a vómito y orina que había a su alrededor. Arrugó la nariz mientras saboreaba su saliva mezclada con el whisky barato que había estado bebiendo durante los últimos días. Harry buscó a tientas su mano derecha y se encontró con un lío de cuerpos que no eran el suyo. Se lo pensó un poco y decidió ser valiente, abrió los ojos de golpe, cegándose por un momento con la luz del sol.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba tirado en la acera junto a unos indigentes con los que se había apelotonado durante la noche para atajar el frío. Recordaba estar en Leeds. Había llegado tres noches atrás; se había tomado un par de botellas en un bar donde había hecho buenos amigos. Terminó en la casa de uno de ellos bebiendo hasta que fue echado a la mañana siguiente. Después de eso su mente formaba un montón de imágenes inconexas sobre su expedición en Leeds hasta que terminó en ese callejón.

Harry se levantó sin mucho cuidado, se buscó la varita, realmente no la necesitaba. Hacía mucho que su magia se manifestaba sin ella, sin embargo, le tenía un gran cariño y esperaba no haberla perdido. Sonrió cuando la encontró en uno de sus bolsillos y le agradeció mentalmente a Hermione por haberle impuesto la costumbre de encantar sus vaqueros.

Caminó hacia el final del callejón y se concentró para llamar a Kreacher. Había aprendido que intentar aparecerse en su estado casi siempre terminaba con una despartición así que lo mejor era llamar al viejo elfo para que lo llevara sano y salvo a casa.

—Amo…

—Llévame a casa, quieres —la pobre criatura lo veía con cierto grado de preocupación cosa que hizo enternecer a Harry. _Y ojalá eso pudiera bastar para hacer algo diferente de mi vida_ pensó con cierta amargura.

Una vez en casa, Kreacher quiso recostarle, pero Harry se sentía sucio y casi enfermo por su estado, resbaló hasta quedar en suelo de su habitación.

—Prepárame el baño, por favor —Kreacher obedeció de inmediato y Harry prácticamente se arrastró hasta la ducha mientras se sacaba la ropa y la dejaba tirada en el suelo —. Encárgate de la porquería que deje afuera. Quema esa ropa o tírala, me da lo mismo, pero deshazte de ella —el elfo asintió sin embargo no se movió al ver que Harry entraba a la bañera y se sumergía en el agua —. Vamos, no te preocupes viejo. No pienso ahogarme aquí.

—Lo siento amo —Kreacher hizo una reverencia y luego desapareció.

Harry empezó a sentirse mejor cuando el hedor de su propia miseria era remplazado por el aroma a lavanda del jabón.

Había abandonado a sus hijos por una razón. No quería que ellos cargaran con vivir a la sombra de su historia. Los chicos bastante tenían con sus nombres como para tener que soportar las eternas miradas y los incómodos cuchicheos de cómo su padre, el niño que venció, se equivocaba a cada momento. No quiso condenar a sus hijos a eso. Así que tuvo que alejarse para que ellos fueran felices mientras a él se le quemaba el corazón.

Aunque nunca pudo marcharse completamente de la vida de sus hijos. Ellos aún vivían, junto a su madre, en la casa que les había construido en el Valle de Godric. Justo en ese lugar Harry había dejado un espejo encantando que visitaba de cuando en cuando para poder ver a sus hijos que, durante diez años, habían recibido regalos suyos a nombre de Andromeda Tonks. A ella la visitaba una vez al mes para ver a Teddy que aún parecía tenerle cierto aprecio.

 _Tal vez si era mejor ahogarse en esa bañera_ pensó. Estaba harto de ser un despojo, de perderse por días, de ser una sombra y una víctima. El sentimiento de abandonó le trajo de inmediato ciertas memorias imposibles de borrar. Cerró los ojos y suspiro; sin querer, su mente viajo hacia esos viejos recuerdos de su sexto curso.

¿Por qué su mente se empeñaba en rememorar aquella locura? ¿No era suficiente tortura su actual estado?

Recordar a Draco le dejaba una agridulce sensación. Por un lado estaba pensar en todo lo que compartieron; pensar en sus caricias, en su piel, en sus besos, en sus miradas. Recordar sus silencios, la felicidad que lograban al estar juntos y olvidar todo en aquellos momentos robados. Y por el otro lado estaba la soledad, haberlo dejado todo por nada.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Harry no hubiese renunciado a él? Harry no tenía ni idea cual podía ser la respuesta a esa pregunta. Él no había tenido las pelotas como para revelarse, siguió un camino, uno que se había trazado antes de encontrarse con Draco y su increíble amor.

Prefirió la seguridad que significaba Ginny y los Weasley. Con el paso del tiempo, Harry había intentado sepultar lo que sentía por Draco de una y mil maneras. Se convenció a si mismo que aquellas caricias y aquellos besos sólo habían sido producto de la pasión y que jamás había involucrado el corazón en aquellos encuentros.

Pero mientras se sumergía más y más en la rutina de los años supo que el pasó de Draco en su vida culminaba en jamás estar cien por ciento seguro de nada con respecto a sus sentimientos. Tuvo que perderlo todo para derrumbar el muro que había levantado entre sus sentimientos por Draco y su deber. Sólo entonces que se permitió reconocer que se había enamorado para siempre de Draco Malfoy.

Cuando la guerra terminó no se atrevió a hablar de nuevo con Draco. Muy en el fondo Harry sabía que ante la presencia de Draco, él flaquearía y la casa de naipes en la que se había trasformado su futuro caería para siempre. Una tarde mientras se tomaba un café escuchó una conversación que involucraba a los Malfoy. Al parecer estaban solicitando un permiso especial para marcharse del país. Al poco tiempo Harry supo que se marchaban a Noruega.

Harry pensó estúpidamente que el qué Draco se encontrara lejos significaría ponerle punto final a su historia pero no pudo estar más equivocado. Durante esos años sólo rogó por tener algo de sobre el paradero de Draco y, cuando por fin tuvo un trozo de información, su corazón se rompió.

Draco se casaba con Neville Longbottom, vaya ironía. Al parecer las vidas de Harry y Neville tenían que coincidir una vez más.

¿Cuántas veces imaginó su vida si Neville hubiese tomado su lugar? La profecía se refería a cualquiera, tal vez, incluso se refería a los dos. Neville también había sido un maldito dolor de cabeza para Voldemort. Pero el hijo de puta de Tom lo eligió a él para marcarlo como su igual. Mató a sus padres, lo cazó como a un animal, mató a sus amigos y, aún años después, uno de sus jodidos seguidores había asesinado a niños inocentes.

Tal vez con Neville como elegido la historia no hubiera tenido un final tan funesto. Los años se la pasaban restregándole que Neville era mejor que él en todos los sentidos.

Bueno tal vez no en todos, por si en uno muy importante, él se había quedado con el rubio bonito. Draco y Neville terminaron casándose en una estúpida isla ¿cómo coño se podía ser tan rico y pretencioso como para casarte en una puta isla? Harry no tenía la menor idea. Aunque tenía que admitir que ese era el sello del rubio.

Draco no sólo se casó una buena persona; se casó con un rico, sangre pura de rancio linaje, que resultaba además, un héroe de guerra. Harry tuvo que dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su hijo James para no volverse loco cuando lo supo.

Los años siguieron su curso y Harry estuvo cada día más consciente del error que había cometido al casarse con Ginny. Ella era una buena amiga, una buena compañera, una gran madre pero no era la persona con la que Harry pudiera compartir toda su vida. El embarazo de Albus había sido una medida desesperada para salvar su matrimonio, Harry lo sabía, y no es que no hubiese amado a su hijo pero estaba seguro que su relación con Ginny estaba muerta cuando fue concebido. Aún recordaba con cierto pesar y culpa la forma en la que tuvo que cerrar los ojos e imaginar a Draco mientras follaba con Ginny para intentar embarazarla.

Claro que la concepción de Albus vino con un nuevo dolor para Harry pues Draco y Neville también anunciaron la llegada de su hijo. Albus había nacido un veinte de octubre mientras Scorpius, el hijo de Draco y Neville, nació un diecisiete de noviembre. Durante los años posteriores Harry siempre se preguntó cómo hubiera sido tener un hijo con Draco. Amaba profundamente a James y a Albus. Esos chicos eran su vida entera. Por ellos se arrancaría el corazón de tajo sin pensarlo. Pero aún después de tantos años seguía enamorado de Draco Malfoy y su traicionera mente le jugaba sucio y le hacía preguntase ese tipo de cosas.

Una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Lloraba por todo lo que había perdido, por todo lo que añoraba, por todo ese amor que se quedaría para siempre suspendido en un pasado al que solo podía regresar en sueños.

 _Sabía que había encontrado otro amor, que le había dado luz y paz, que le había dado todo lo que él no supo. Había lastimado su corazón y había terminado por naufragar en el mar de su abandono._

—Amo… —Harry se limpió las lágrimas y se aclaró la voz.

—¿Qué sucede Kreacher?

—Tiene una visita señor…

Harry observó fijamente hacia la puerta esperando que de un momento a otro se pareciera Hermione. Tenía que ser ella ¿quién más podría soportar toda esa inmundicia? No sabía que decirle. No le tenía una respuesta y mucho menos la voluntad cómo para dejar de beber y encargarse de una investigación que se le antojaba una pesadilla.

—Dile que bajo en un minuto —Harry empezó a replantearse la idea de ahogarse en la bañera, después de todo, era mejor eso que la furia de Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione caminó por la estancia con mucho cuidado de no tocar nada. Estaba segura que el estado tan lamentable de la casa se debía principalmente a la falta de atención de Harry. Evidentemente su pobre amigo tenía otras cosas más importantes en las cuales ocuparse como, por ejemplo, embriagarse hasta la estupidez. Observó su reloj y soltó un bufido de exasperación, tenía más de veinte minutos esperándole, le daría cinco minutos más. Si Harry no aparecía subiría y lo sacaría de la cama a punta de maldiciones.

—¿Tendré que poner una sucursal del Ministerio en éste humilde hogar? —Hermione evitó emitir algún sonido de sorpresa al ver a Harry recién duchado y con la ropa limpia —. ¿A qué debo éste honor? Imaginé que me darías más de un día para pensar en mi excusa para rechazar tu generosa oferta —Harry caminó hacia la encimera al final de la habitación y de una gaveta cogió una botella. Hermione empuñó sus manos como mecanismo de defesa para no terminar por lanzarle una maldición.

—Arthur ha desaparecido —Hermione observó cómo Harry tensaba los hombros. Por lo menos le importaba y, eso, ya era un triunfo.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo después de servirse una generosa cantidad de whisky en un vaso —. Espero que Oliver tenga éxito en su búsqueda —Hermione se acercó violentamente hacia Harry y, por un segundo, pensó en que de verdad lo atacaría pero se detuvo cuando Harry se giró para encararla.

—Él te quiere como a un hijo. Aún después de todo lo que paso. Aún después de que te fuiste y abandonaste a los chicos, él siguió defendiéndote. No puedes quedarte aquí, cruzado de brazos, sin hacer nada por él.

Vio como Harry apretaba la mandíbula y sus ojos verdes resplandecían. Aún en esa miseria, Harry quería luchar, tenía los deseos de hacerlo y Hermione sólo tenía que darle un empujón en la dirección correcta.

—Tus hijos lo aman. Tal vez no puedas recuperarlos pronto pero si colaboras en la investigación será una manera de acercarte a ellos y podrían ver…

—¿Qué no soy tan malo como dicen? —Harry se alejó —. Tal vez pueda ayudar así cómo ayude a los chicos del tren —Hermione dejó escapar un jadeo —. Los papás de esos chicos seguro me recuerdan con mucho cariño.

—¡Harry basta! —le gritó sin poder evitarlo —. ¡Te has encerrado durante años matándote poco a poco a base de litros y litros de alcohol y sólo has conseguido alejar a tu familia! —gritó a todo pulmón dejando escapar la rabia y la frustración que sentía —. Pero no puedes engañarme. ¡No eres un maldito cobarde! —las ventanas vibraron y Hermione sabía que la causa era su magia pero Harry no parecía ni un poco asustado ante tal despliegue.

—¡¿Sabes cuantos chicos murieron ése primero de septiembre?! —los gritos de Harry eran fuertes. Hermione podía jurar que estaba escuchando a una bestia salvaje defendiéndose —. ¡Cuarenta y siete niños! —Hermione bajó el rostro —. ¡Yo los maté! ¡Mi error hizo que ellos murieran y, ahogarme con litros de alcohol, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ellos!

Harry lloraba. No se había dado cuenta pero su rostro estaba empapado de sus lágrimas y de pronto el llanto se hizo incontrolable. Tenía años sin llorar por esos niños; en algún punto imaginó que se había quedado seco por dentro y que jamás lloraría de nuevo, pero no podía estar más equivocado. Bastó que los volviera a mencionar para terminar perdido en un llanto que era incapaz de detener.

Harry se dejó abrazar por Hermione que también lloraba. No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó pero Harry sentía que había llorado horas. Cuando por fin se calmaron terminaron sentados en el suelo con sus espaldas apoyadas sobre la pared y aún se abrazaban firmemente.

—Lo siento —dijo Hermione con la voz nasal después de haber llorado.

—Yo también —Harry se apartó lentamente de ella y suspiró ruidosamente —. No puedo regresar Hermione, de verdad no puedo —Hermione entrelazó sus manos y le sonrió.

—No te pido que lo hagas. Sólo lee el expediente de la investigación. Puede que encuentres algo que los demás no han visto. Siempre fuiste el mejor de los tres usando la lógica ¿recuerdas las pociones? —Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Hermione le regresó la sonrisa pero de inmediato su rostro se tornó suplicante —. ¿Lo harás? Es sólo leer y…

—Lo haré —el alivio que pudo ver en el rostro de Hermione le resulto a Harry algo enternecedor —. Sólo quiero que estés consciente que puede que no encuentre nada nuevo.

—Confío en ti. Siempre lo he hecho —Hermione hizo aparecer una pequeña caja con un montón de pergaminos —. Es toda la investigación. Mantenme informada por favor —Harry asintió. Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y se puso de pie —. Cuídate mucho por favor.

—Prometo no matarme hasta después de leer los informes —Harry bromeó macabramente para el gusto de su amiga.

* * *

Albus se quería volver loco. Su abuelo estaba desaparecido y era una pesadilla ¿cómo había ocurrido? Se suponía que ése tipo de cosas sólo pasaban durante las guerras. Y para colmo su madre estaba empecinada en querer mandarlo al colegio como si eso fuera importante.

—Mamá…

—Nada Albus, esta conversación término —Albus vio a su madre y sabía que lo tenía todo perdido.

—Mamá es que no podré concentrarme. Estaré pensando en él. Es más fuerte que yo.

—Pues tendrás que aprender a ser fuerte hijo porque de nada le servirá a tu abuelo que tú no vayas al colegio —Albus iba a replicar una vez más pero al ver negar a James que se encontraba detrás de su madre no tuvo más remedio que callarse y subir a su habitación hecho una furia.

Ginny observó al pequeño marcharse y soltó un suspiró derrotado. Amaba a sus dos hijos por igual pero Albus, de alguna manera, siempre había sido la pequeña debilidad de todos. Hasta del propio James que se la pasaba protegiéndole. Pero Ginny sabía que no debía flaquear. Albus tenía que ir al colegio como todos los chicos de su curso.

—Hablaré con él mamá. Lo haré entender —Ginny le sonrió a James. A pesar de ser un bromista digno del talento de George y Fred tenía un temperamento afable. Desde pequeño se había tomado muy enserio que era el hombre de la casa.

James subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de su hermano sin llamar. Lo encontró tumbado en la cama viendo hacia el techo y secándose las lágrimas. Albus sufría pero James sabía que podía ser mucho peor; después de todo estaban creciendo en una familia que los quería, y a pesar de su padre ausente, tenían unos abuelos que los amaban, unos tíos maravillosos y su madre era la mejor buscadora de todo el mundo. Sólo tenían que encontrar al abuelo Arthur y todo volvería a ser igual.

—Lo sé. Me estoy comportando como un idiota. Soy un crio de once años y no puedo hacer nada para ayudar más que portarme bien y dejarme de boberías —James se recostó a lado de su hermano también observando hacia el techo encantado.

—También estoy preocupado por él. Pero no debemos tener miedo. Lo van a encontrar.

—¿Crees que _él_ podría encontrarlo? —James se encogió en hombros. Para Albus sólo existía un _él._ Y ése no era otro más que su padre.

—Supongo que nunca lo sabremos.

* * *

Harry se levantó del sofá para servirse su mezcla particular de bebida energizante que consistía en: un cuarto de té negro, un cuarto de poción antiresaca y, rellenando la taza hasta el tope, estaba su viejo amigo, el bourbon. Harry le dio un largo trago a su coctel y regresó su atención a la pizarra que estaba frente él. Había leído los informes de la investigación hecha por Oliver Wood en persona. Era una buena investigación, había que admitirlo, pero inútil al final de cuentas porque no daban con el paradero de Arthur.

En la pizarra Harry había anotado con rojo el horario de Arthur. 9:00 am a 18:00 pm con una hora de comida incluida. Era un horario normal. En lo informes señalaban que Arthur tenía la costumbre de comer siempre a las 13:30 en el comedor del Ministerio. Regresaba a sus labores a las 14:00 y no paraba hasta su hora de salida. Harry le siguió dando vueltas a ese punto. Tal vez otros estarían más interesados en los últimos casos de Arthur en el departamento de uso indebido de la magia. Pero Harry no era como los otros. Hermione tenía razón, él buscaba la lógica de las cosas, además de que los últimos casos de Arthur eran sencillas infracciones de niños convirtiendo a sus perros en dibujos animados.

Harry tomó el plumón rojo y con letras muy grandes escribió una pregunta: ¿A dónde se dirigía?

Tomó algunos informes sobre las desapariciones anteriores. Cinco en total. Un muggle, dos brujas y dos magos.

El muggle de veintiocho años que había desaparecido cerca de la media noche camino a tomar el metro. Los aurores estaban investigando esa desaparición porque el departamento de enlace muggle había encontrado rastros de magia en la escena. Las dos brujas eran un par de hermanas solteronas que vivían en las afueras del Valle de Godric. Habían desaparecido en algún punto de la madrugada y, por último, los dos magos habían salido de la Cabeza de Puerto casi a la media noche y en un estado bastante lamentable. En el caso particular de los dos magos, los aurores seguían la pista de una despartición, por lo tanto seguían buscando pedazos de los dos magos alrededor de Hogsmeade.

Todas las desapariciones habían sido por la noche. ¿Por qué con Arthur había sido diferente? El señor Weasley había desaparecido en algún punto entre las 11:30 a 12:30 am.

Y volvió a saltar en su mente la pregunta: ¿A dónde se dirigía? Harry le dio otro trago a su bebida para después anotar un par de cosas más en su pizarra. Cogió su móvil y buscó el único número que tenía guardado. Debía hablar con Hermione cuanto antes.

* * *

Ron tomó el teléfono que su mujer había dejado abandonado en la mesa. Ginny había organizado una pequeña reunión con la familia para despedir a los chicos que iban para Hogwarts y, Hermione había estado tan distraída hablando de la investigación, que había olvidado el móvil. Ron de verdad no quería leer el mensaje pero le dio mucha curiosidad ver que en la pantalla no había ningún nombre sólo aparecía una cadena de números. Ron desbloqueó el teléfono y vio el mensaje sin querer, claro:

 _Creo que tengo algo. Tengo que verte lo antes posible._

Ron levantó sus cejas y fue en ése momento cuando el móvil le fue arrebatado de las manos. Hermione lo miró con reproche y él tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse porque sabía que había hecho mal.

—Lo siento. Iba a dártelo. Sólo me llamó la atención que no tuvieras registrado el número —Hermione desvió un poco la mirada y Ron comprobó que su mujer le estaba ocultando algo —. ¿Y es…?

—Un consultor. Bueno, una especie de consultor. Lo contacte para que nos ayude en la investigación.

—¿Un consultor? —Hermione asintió —. Contrataste a alguien externo para que investigara la desaparición de mi padre ¿No creíste que esa información era algo que debías compartir conmigo?

—No sabía si aceptaría. Sólo le dejé algunos informes para que los evaluara —Ron asintió con cierta exasperación. No podían tener esa discusión en medio de una reunión familiar menos cuando todos estaban tan afectados por la desaparición de su padre —. Además, no es alguien externo. Trabajó para el Ministerio.

—Bueno pues tú señor _agente misterioso_ parece que encontró algo y quiero saber qué fue. Además, quiero saber quién demonios está metiendo las manos en el caso de mi padre.

Hermione le sonrió cálidamente a su marido y se acercó a él para besarlo dulcemente. Ron disfruto el contacto pues era extraño que su esposa fuese tan cariñosa con él en público.

—Te prometo que te mantendré informado de todo y hablaré con él para que acepte reunirse contigo.

—Bien, sólo dile a señor músculos búlgaros que aleje sus manos de ti —Hermione sonrió. Ron era un tonto maravilloso.

—No es Viktor Krum —Hermione vio de nuevo su teléfono.

—Eso lo hace aún mejor. Así que irás a reunirte con un tipo misterioso que no es Viktor Krum pero que es un ex auror seguramente sexy y refinado. Eso me deja muy tranquilo —Hermione rio y le dio otro breve beso —. Anda ve. Reúnete con el señor sexy ex auror misterioso.

—Ron, lo vamos a encontrar —Ron asintió —. Te amo.

—Sé que lo encontraremos. Siempre lo resolvemos —Hermione vio cómo su marido desviaba la mirada un poco. Seguramente pensando en cuando era tres y no dos los que resolvían cualquier misterio —. También te amo. Por Godric, cuanto te amo. Y sé que no te merezco ni un poco y por eso te amo aún más.

Ron se quedó muy cerca de la chimenea después que Hermione se había desaparecido. No había dicho el lugar. Simplemente desmaterializado frente a él. Ron de verdad odiaba los misterios.

—Hijos, Ginny quiere partir el pastel… Oh ¿y Hermione? —Molly se acercó a su hijo buscando a Hermione por la habitación.

—Tuvo que salir al Ministerio, mamá —Ron vio como los ojos de su madre brillaban de esperanza —. Aún no hay noticias, sólo fue a hablar con algún tipo importante —Molly parpadeó un par de veces mientras asentía —. Lo vamos a encontrar mamá.

—Lo sé cariño —Ron sintió como los brazos de su madre le rodeaban amorosamente —. Ustedes siempre lo resuelven. Los tres son impresionantes —Ron abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo pero opto por el silencio. Desde la desaparición de su padre su madre se encontraba desorientada y tal vez era mejor que siguiera pensando que, de alguna manera, Harry estaba involucrado en la búsqueda. Hasta el propio Ron se sentía mejor imaginando eso.

* * *

Harry estaba sirviéndose una generosa cantidad de bourbon cuando Hermione se apareció en medio de la habitación. Lo primero que hizo su amiga fue lanzarle _esa mirada_. Con ése gesto Hermione le estaba diciendo: _sigues bebiendo_.

—Hola Hermione. Sí, soy un alcohólico. Pensé que ya lo sabías —su nivel de ironía y sarcasmo rivalizaba a la perfección con el tono de su antiguo profesor de pociones —. Después de todo fue el tópico de muchas reuniones con los Weasley un par de meses antes del divorcio —él tenía razón; por meses hablaron de los problemas que Harry empezó a desarrollar con la bebida. Todos pensaron que esa había sido la razón por la que había terminado el matrimonio entre Harry y Ginny. Sin embargo, Hermione pensaba que había otra razón más importante.

—Sólo… pensé que lo dejarías durante la investigación —Harry rió amargamente.

—¡Beber esta porquería es lo único que puedo hacer para mantenerme y no derrumbarme! —Harry dio un paso hacia su amiga —. ¡Mírame! —Le mostro el temblor en sus manos. Hermione notó que estaba sudando y parecía agitado. Verlo era como encontrarse con un hombre que había corrido un maratón —. A penas y puedo mantenerme en pie —admitió derrotado —, a penas y puedo mantener mis intestinos en funcionamiento. Lo estoy intentando Hermione pero no es tan sencillo como crees.

Hermione se acercó a su amigo y le abrazó: —Lo siento. Sé que lo estás intentando. El que me hayas llamado lo demuestra.

Harry se tomó un momento para calmarse. Mientras tanto reveló ante Hermione su pizarrón lleno de palabras sueltas, números y la enorme pregunta que era el centro de todo.

—¿Qué descubriste? —Harry buscó entre los pergaminos y le dio a Hermione el que tenía la información sobre las anteriores desapariciones.

—Supongo que Wood ya te mencionó que la desaparición del señor Weasley sale del patrón de las desapariciones anteriores —Hermione asintió —. La pregunta que Oliver se estará haciéndose entonces es: ¿Por qué? —Hermione asintió de nuevo —. Bueno, yo tengo otra duda: ¿A dónde? —Hermione puso esa cara de no entender un punto y eso era la gloría para Harry. Muy pocas veces su amiga se dejaba ver con esa cara —. Arthur siempre ha sido un hombre de horarios establecidos. Incluso tiene una hora en específico para comer y siempre tarda el mismo tiempo en hacerlo. Sin embargo el día de su desaparición él estaba fuera de la oficina en un horario poco común. No hay nada de que lo justifique. No hay ningún caso, nada que involucre el trabajo. Arthur salió del Ministerio, caminó por la calle, fue hasta su coche y fue sustraído: ¿A dónde iba?

—No lo sé —Hermione caminó hasta la pizarra y miró fijamente la pregunta —. Oliver no lo ha mencionado en lo más mínimo. Cómo tú dices, está más ocupado en el por qué —Hermione siguió con la mirada cada frase y palabra que Harry tenía escrita —. Pero si descubrimos a dónde iba…

—Tal vez podríamos llegar al por qué se lo llevaron…

—Será muy difícil. A pesar de ser el jefe del departamento nunca quiso un asistente. Él llevaba su agenda e investigaba los casos por su cuenta —Hermione vio la fotografía mágica en el expediente —. ¿Crees qué estaba involucrado en algo turbio? —Harry negó.

—Es Arthur Weasley. El único buen padre que conozco —Hermione suspiró. Harry tenía razón —. ¿Revisaron su oficina?

—Sí, yo estuve ahí personalmente. Todo fue minuciosamente revisado. Sólo encontramos pergaminos y viejos expedientes de casos resueltos. Nada inusual, ningún cajón cerrado, ningún hechizo que ocultara algo, ningún objeto encantado. Sencillamente todo era normal.

—¿Y el coche? ¿Qué encontraron en el coche? —Hermione boqueó.

—Nada. Bueno, nadie lo reviso. Arthur nunca llegó a subir al coche y Oliver no lo creyó necesario.

—Supongo que Arthur amaba a ese coche y estaba muy orgulloso de él —Hermione asintió —. ¿Y no creyeron que podían encontrar algo interesante allí?

—Bueno, esa fue una de las razones por las que te busque. Podemos ver el coche mañana. Lo llevaron a una bodega muy cercana al Ministerio.

—Mañana no —Hermione comprendió de pronto. El primero de septiembre debía ser falta para Harry —. Estaré bien. Sólo necesito tiempo para mí. Tal vez en un día o dos.

Hermione estaba segura que Harry estaría de todo menos bien. Pero no podía hacer nada por él pues no lo permitiría. Harry a penas y aceptaba hablar con ella. Intentó no hacer una mueca de compresión y opto por cambiar de tema.

—Ron vio tu mensaje en mi teléfono —Harry esperaba una charla motivacional pero agradeció el cambio de tema.

—Así que hay problemas en el paraíso. Eso de checar el móvil de la pareja es de muy mal gusto señora Ministra —Hermione soltó un bufido divertido por el tono más relajado de Harry.

—Le llamó la atención que no tuviera el número registrado. Él pensó que eras otra persona —Harry rio levemente cuando vio a su amiga sonrojarse.

—Viktor Krum —Hermione asintió riendo abiertamente y Harry también sonrió. Sin embargo el momento fue diluyéndose y luego Hermione puso esa mirada que quería decir problemas —. No puedo Hermione —Harry sabía lo que estaba a punto de decirle —. A penas y puedo hablar contigo sin perder el control. Con él sería más complicado y no estoy preparado para eso. Aún no.

—Él te extraña, Harry. Todos lo hacemos…

—No soy idiota, Hermione. Sé que es lo que pretendes con todo esto. Tienes la esperanza de que pueda sobreponerme a mi alcoholismo y que recuperé a los niños, a Ginny y a los Weasley. Pero tu astuta mente debe saber que no soy tan fuerte como para enfrentarme a los chicos —Harry se tragó el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta —. Y debo decirte que definitivamente jamás volveré con Ginny. Yo…

—Lo sé. Lo sé…

Harry observó a su amiga que tenía una de esas miradas indescifrables pero no hubo más palabras. Sólo el silencio de una posible reconciliación.


	3. El Destino

**Capítulo III**

 **El Destino**

* * *

Neville observaba a su hijo mientras terminaba de colocar sus cosas en el baúl. Era maravilloso verlo tan expectante y feliz por iniciar su primer año en el colegio.

Neville recordó su primer viaje a Hogwarts; él no había estado tan feliz como su hijo, más bien había estado aterrado por conocer gente nueva. Solía pensar que el sombrero lo iba a terminar mandando a Hufflepuff o, peor aún, le terminaría diciendo que era un squib y no tenía nada que hacer en Hogwarts.

—Vamos, vamos Trevor, entra a tu caja —Neville rió al ver los intentos de su hijo para que su gato entrara a la caja transportadora. El Trevor de Scorpius era un increíble gato azul ruso con unos increíbles ojos color verde que realmente parecía entender a su dueño —. Listo —dijo Scorpius cuando el gato entró a la caja —. ¿Estás bien? Tienes esa cara rara de Gryffindor —Neville rió con más ganas.

—Vaya, no sabía que se podía poner cara de una casa de Hogwarts.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —Scorpius se acercó a él y le abrazó —. También te voy a extrañar. Los extrañaré a ambos ¿estarán bien sin mí?

—Por supuesto que sí. Solíamos llevarnos muy bien antes de que tú nacieras. Además tu papá suele ser muy divertido… cuando quiere —Neville le sonrió a su hijo que lo abrazaba más fuerte.

Las cosas entre Draco y él se habían dado suavemente pero al final Neville se había enamorado como un idiota y era feliz. Después de todo se había casado con su mejor amigo. Cuando se reencontró con Draco en Durmstrang notó lo mucho que había cambiado y fue sencillo amarle una vez que le entendió, una vez que pudo conocerle de verdad. Draco había aprendido muchas cosas en la guerra y eso le hacía un hombre nuevo.

—Por Salazar ¿ya vieron la hora? Y ustedes siguen aquí abrazados como dos par de Hufflepuff de segundo año —Neville vio a su marido con cierto reproche. Habían convenido no hablar mal de ninguna casa de Hogwarts. Pero por lo visto Draco seguía con idea de que Scorpius sólo tenía dos opciones: Gryffindor o Slytherin —. Ok, lo siento señor santurrón. Scorpius sabe que estaré muy orgulloso si termina en la casa de lo tejones con todos esos corazones y abrazos eternos. Ahora ¿ya podemos irnos? Tus abuelos deben estar esperándonos en la estación.

Neville se estremeció un poco. Extrañamente se llevaba muy bien con Lucius pero Narcissa era otro tema. Lucius siempre intentaba hablar con él de algo; sus temas favoritos eran el trabajo, la política y los sangrados veintiocho. En cambio, la madre de Draco, siempre era más reservada con él. Nunca había sido grosera con él, pero, se mantenía distante. Y aunque la amistad entre su abuela y ella estaba mejor que nunca, parecía que ése lazo no se extendía hasta él. Claro que Neville tenía una ligera sospecha de cuál era el problema con Narcissa.

—¿Sucede algo? —Neville negó ante la pregunta de Draco —. Vamos —le pasó un brazo por la cintura. Neville amaba a Draco, ellos se habían casado, tenían un hijo, eran felices. Ése misterioso amor del pasado se podía ir a la mierda.

* * *

Draco cruzó por el andén y la nostalgia le pegó en el pecho. Había sido tan feliz durante los primeros años del colegio. Había disfrutado tanto ser un Malfoy; la mejor ropa, la mejor comida, los mejores juguetes. Cosas que Voldemort había destruido junto a sus recuerdos de la infancia. Voldemort terminó convirtiendo a su propia casa en una pesadilla. Sus recuerdos de una infancia feliz habían sido rápidamente reemplazados por marcas oscuras, señores tenebrosos, maldiciones imperdonables, fuegos eternos y amigos muertos.

Y en medio de todo siempre estuvo _él…_

—Hijo —Draco le sonrió a su madre —. Oh, cariño que grande estás —como siempre la atención se desvió hacia Scorpius que parecía pavo real ante los abrazos de su abuela.

—Por supuesto querida. Nuestro nieto es un jovencito de once años —Draco no dejaba de maravillarse ante la facilidad que tenía su hijo para lograr que Lucius se volviera un dulce.

—¡Abuela Augusta! —Scorpius abrazó a la señora Longbottom como si no la hubiese visto en años aun cuando tenía dos días de haber estado en la mansión. Ése chico era un adulador. A saber de dónde lo había sacado.

—Mira cariño, te traje tus dulces —Draco desvió la mirada hacia su marido cuando vio el costal lleno de una insana cantidad de chucherías.

—Abuela, has exagerado un poco con los dulces para Scorpius. Es un costal lleno de carbohidratos —Augusta movió su mano derecha desestimando las palabras de Neville.

—Claro que no. Mi bisnieto va a desquitar toda esa cantidad extra de energía haciendo miles de actividades como jugar al quidditch y practicar duelos. No será como tú que sólo te la pasabas leyendo y comiendo dulces. Por eso era un niño regordete…

—Abuela —Neville le dijo en tono de advertencia.

—Miren —los adultos giraron sus rostros hacia donde Scorpius señalaba —. Es el chico que conocí en la tienda de Madame Malkin. Vamos a saludar, quiero que los conozca —Draco negó viendo al chico. Joder, de verdad era idéntico a _él._

—No creo que sea… —Lucius no terminó la frase porque su nieto ya estaba caminando en dirección a los Potter-Weasley.

—Vaya, tiene el mismo temperamento de tu padre —dijo Augusta con un tono de orgullo.

—Puede ser. Aunque yo hubiera preferido que heredara el temperamento que Neville solía tener a esa edad —dijo Draco antes de caminar detrás de su hijo en dirección al nutrido grupo de Gryffindors que estaban a escasos pasos de ellos.

Draco vio cómo su hijo se presentaba cortésmente y saludaba al hijo de Harry de lo más amable. Él, en cambio, tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para terminar de dar los pasos que lo separaban del grupo, agradeciendo que Neville le hubiese cogido de la mano.

—Permítame presentarle a mis padres —Scorpius le había dicho a Ginny junto cuando ellos terminaron por acercarse.

—Hola Ginny —dijo Neville y Draco vio a su hijo descolocarse. Al parecer no se esperaba que su padre conociera a la madre de su nuevo amigo —. Tanto tiempo —terminó Neville a modo de saludo.

—Neville —Draco notó la mirada de Ginny que se dirigía hacia él completamente confundida —, Malfoy…

—Draco —corrigió Neville de inmediato pasándole un brazo por la cintura y pegándole más hacia a él como para dar énfasis a la corrección y en gesto bastante digno de un ex alumno de la casa de los leones —. Pareces sorprendida. Pensé que leías los diarios. Draco y yo tenemos trece años de matrimonio y un hijo al que creo que ya conoces —Ginny asintió sonriéndole a Scorpius de una manera amistosa.

—Lo siento. Ron nos dijo que te había visto junto a tu hijo. Quiero decir, el hijo de ambos. Sólo es…

—¿Extraño? ¿Raro? —Draco culminó la frase de la pelirroja —. Supongo que sí.

—Papá… —Scorpius llamó la atención de sus padres para cortar la tensión. Al parecer había una historia que contar. Tal vez en una larga videollamada pero eso sería después —. Él es Albus, supongo que no tenían el placer de conocerle —Neville negó suavemente tomando la mano que Albus le había tendido.

—Neville Longbottom —Draco también estiró su mano rogando porque nadie notará que se encontraba en shock. A pesar del corte a la moda y no tener gafas, Albus, era idéntico a su padre. Sobre todo tenía sus mismos ojos verdes. Draco tuvo mucho cuidado de que su mano no temblara.

—Draco Malfoy. Mucho gusto.

—Tenemos que irnos. Están por abordar y tienes que despedirte de tus abuelos —Scorpius asintió y se despidió amablemente de Ginny y Albus. Neville se dio media vuelta pero fue detenido por Ginny —. Los alcanzo en un momento —le dijo a Draco y su hijo que empezaban a adelantarse —. ¿Qué sucede?

—Hermione y Ron deben estar por llegar. Les gustara saludarte.

—Tengo que irme con mi familia, Ginny —la chica asintió.

—Hace mucho que enterré el hacha de la guerra, Neville. Ciertamente me sorprendió verte felizmente casado con _Draco_. Un día te fuiste a Noruega y ahora regresas convertido en un hombre de familia. Quiero que sepas que no tengo ningún problema con que te hayas casado con Draco. Cada quien decide su veneno —Neville sabía que era una broma pero aún así no dejó de sentirse un poco atacado y prefirió seguir a la defensiva.

—Gracias. Supongo que nos seguiremos viendo. Parece que mi hijo le tomó gran aprecio a Albus. Estaremos en contacto.

—Neville —sintió el abrazo de Hermione. Eso iba a tomar más tiempo de lo que pensaba.

* * *

Draco observaba a Neville rodeado de sus ex compañeros. Parecían un grupo animado sin embargo Draco notaba las pocas ganas que su marido tenía de seguir entre ellos. Su mirada se desvió hacia Hermione y Ron Weasley. Era tan extraño verlos sin Harry. Casi con temor los ojos de Draco fueron hacia Albus Potter que hablaba con otro par de chicos.

—¿Estás bien? —su madre le rodeó el brazo izquierdo con sus brazos y también dirigió su mirada hacia los Gryffindor —. ¿Te han retenido la varita a ti también?

—No, ¿a ustedes…?

—A tu padre. Al parecer siguen recordando que fue un seguidor de Voldemort. Me alegra que tú no tengas que pasar por eso —Draco observó de nuevo a Neville y su postura a la defensiva.

—Neville pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando se entere.

—Supongo. Aunque entendiendo porqué lo hace el ministerio. Lo que le ocurrió a esos niños fue terrible. No sé qué pudo pasarle a Vincent por la cabeza como para cometer ese acto tan terrible.

Draco tenía clavada la mirada en Albus. Era casi doloroso verle y pensar en todo lo que representaba.

—¿Se sabe algo de _él_? —Le preguntó a su madre sin quitar la mirada de Albus que hablaba animadamente con un chico pelirrojo al que identificó como James Potter.

—La versión oficial es que se la pasa encerrado en la mansión Black.

—¿Y cuál es la verdad?

—La verdad es que se la pasa abriendo botellas de whisky. Me han contado que muchas veces termina sin saber quién es en oscuros callejones —en la garganta de Draco empezó a formarse un nudo que le impedía hablar —. Pobre chico ha pasado por tanto. Lo que necesita es alguien que se preocupe por él. Alguien que sea capaz de demostrarle que es posible iniciar de nuevo después de una tragedia tan grande.

—Lo siento —Neville había llegado a ellos casi corriendo —. Hermione y Ron estuvieron insistiendo en invitarnos a cenar.

—¿Y tú que les dijiste? —Draco le preguntó evitando continuar con la conversación que estaba teniendo con su madre.

—Le agradecí por supuesto. Pero decline la invitación debido a que tus padres están en casa después de un largo viaje en Paris. Así que no podemos ser tan desconsiderados y dejárseles solos.

—Vaya, a veces puedes ser muy encantador —Draco le sonrió y marido —. Vamos con Scorpius. Ése chico es capaz de estarle sacando a la herencia completa a tu abuela y a mi padre —Draco le ofreció el brazo a su madre que le sonrió. De alguna manera Draco sabía que en algún momento retomarían la conversación que Neville había interrumpido.

Draco se despidió de su hijo con un abrazo. Lo vio subir al tren y sentarse a lado de Albus. La imagen era esperanzadora pero también muy dolorosa. ¿Qué sería de Harry? ¿Dónde estaría en ése momento? ¿Qué pensaría él de la amistad entre sus hijos? Draco hubiera preferido mil vez quedarse en Canadá donde la nostalgia era más manejable. En cambio, regresar significaba, vivir atormentado por aquellos recuerdos junto a Harry.

* * *

Llanto, eso era todo lo que podía recordar, un llanto incontrolable, un llanto lleno de sufrimiento, un llanto que le perseguiría el resto de su vida.

Harry se tambaleaba, veía doble, no sabía exactamente la hora del día pero desde la noche anterior había estado bebiendo sin parar. Sabía que era inútil querer anestesiarse con el alcohol pero no era tan fuerte como para pasar ése día sin aturdirse. Abrió la botella de whisky y le dio un largo trago hasta el líquido empezó a resbalar por su camisa y no por su garganta. Su mente se esforzaba por traer los recuerdos de aquel día.

El sol había salido claro y brillante. Había sido una mañana esplendorosa, algo extraño en la ciudad, Harry había llegado al Ministerio un poco tarde pues Albus no había pasado una buena noche y él se había desvelado con él. A penas y había dejado su túnica en el perchero cuando la alarma sonó. Era un código rojo en la estación Kings Cross. Todos los Aurores se presentaron en el lugar en cuestión de segundos. Para los muggles había sido un atentado terrorista. Para los magos había sido una tragedia peor que los cruciatus a los Longbottom.

Harry inspiró y su sentido del olfato le recordó los armos que inundaban la estación aquella falta mañana. Era hierro ardiente mezclado con carne quemada. La carne quemada de cuarenta y siete niños que habían ardido allí hasta morir. Los niños afortunados se habían calcinado al instante y los menos afortunados habían tenido que esperar a asfixiarse con el humo mientras sus cuerpos ardían a fuego vivo. Encontró a un chico llorando en medio de aquel caos. Harry había corrido hacia él con la esperanza de poder hacer algo. Cuando llegó a él se dio cuenta que el chico estaba destrozado. Le tomó de lo que quedaba de su mano y esperó con él hasta que la muerte llegó como su manto de compasión.

Vincent Crabbe padre había sido acorralado por sus hombres. Harry no supo exactamente quién había sido consumido por la furia pero entendió a la perfección cuando vio el rayo verde pegando en el pecho de Crabbe padre. Él mismo, aún con la mano llena de sangre y cenizas, había estado tentado a hacerlo. Nadie dijo nada, nadie mostró arrepentimiento o una señal de querer censurar el acto. Tal vez una muerte tan sencilla había sido poco para el acto de Crabbe padre. Pero sólo con su vida podía pagar lo que había hecho. De haberle apresado, seguramente, lo hubiesen condenando a perpetua en Azkaban. Tal vez hasta con la esperanza de fugarse tarde o temprano. No, Harry y sus hombres había querido que pagara y la única forma de hacerlo era morir en el mismo lugar donde cegó la vida de tantos seres inocentes.

Harry no lamentaba su muerte. En aquellos años habían estado tras la pista de Crabbe durante meses. En más de una ocasión sus Aurores habían tenido la oportunidad de matarle pero Harry había dado órdenes de capturarle vivo para interrogarle. Que idiota había sido. Esos chicos habían pagado por su estupidez.

Esa se había vuelto la segunda gran derrota de su vida. La primera había sido haber dejado a Draco.

Todo era un ciclo que se repetía una y otra vez. Eran los eternos hubiera de su vida. Aunque debía admitir que Draco había rehecho su vida de una manera excepcional. Harry constantemente compraba su triángulo amoroso con el que habían tenido, en su momento, sus padres y Severus Snape. Evidentemente Harry era como su padre: un idiota que había tenido la suerte de haberse cruzado con el amor, reconocerlo, disfrutarlo. Sólo que en el caso de Harry, lo había perdido. Y diferencia de su madre, Draco, había tenido la inteligencia emocional como para no seguir prendado de una persona tóxica y quedarse con el tío que, parecía un perdedor, pero que al final siempre lo había tenido todo claro: un Neville Longbottom que era todo un éxito.

Harry le dio otro largo a su botella y terminó por derrumbarse en el suelo. No quería llorar pero era inevitable. Le dolía todo. Haber abandonado a Draco por miedo, haber dejado a sus hijos por creer que era mejor vivir sin la constante amenaza de sus fracasos, haber abandonado a esos niños en el tren por su estupidez y haberse abandonado a él mismo hasta el grado de llegar a esa vida que no era nada.

—Pero qué —Harry abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban. Estaba seguro de que era Hermione que había llegado sin avisar como siempre. Sin embargo se fue para atrás al verle a _él_ —. Draco… ¿qué haces aquí? Tú no debes estar aquí. Tú… tú te casaste con tu Severus Snape —Draco le sonrió despectivo.

—¿Con mi qué? ¿Terminaste de volverte loco, Potter? —Joder, ése tono. Nadie decía su apellido como Draco —. Estoy aquí porque tú estás aquí.

—Te deje… fui un idiota. Yo te deje y luego te casaste —Harry tragó saliva y se incorporó un poco para poder acariciar el rostro de Draco —. No debes estar aquí. Esto es una mierda y tú eres tan perfecto, tan…

Harry se lanzó hacia los labios de Draco dándole un beso necesitado que lo llenaba de esperanza. Sus lenguas se mezclaban y Harry sintió una gran vergüenza al darse cuenta que seguro Draco podía percibir en su aliento el sabor a whisky. Pero Harry no podía parar, le besaba con furia, con ganas de decirle en ése beso todo lo que le había extrañado y lo arrepentido que estaba por haberle dejado.

Enredó sus manos en el pelo rubio de Draco y gimió levemente ante el tacto tan suave. Todo en el rubio era perfecto, sus labios, su lengua, su piel, su pelo… la amaba. Harry se separó poco a poco de Draco para poder verle a los ojos y decirle con palabras todo lo que quería transmitirle con caricias y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta. Draco no había envejecido ni un poco desde la última vez que lo había visto. Tenía incluso la misma ropa con la que había comparecido ante el Wizengamot.

—No estás aquí —gruesas lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de Harry —. Eres una alucinación —rió llorando —. Estás aquí porque yo quiero que estés.

—¿Y ahora quieres que me vaya? —Harry negó.

—Quiero que te quedes. Quiero regresar el tiempo y decirte que te amo. Quiero tener hijos contigo —Harry cerró los ojos tragándose el nudo de su garganta —. Quiero ser yo quien despierte todos los días a tu lado y reír cada vez que pongas una de tus caras cuando algo transgrede tus reglas de sangre pura.

—¿Sabes? Ahora no lo puedes ver. Pero es posible empezar de nuevo después de una tragedia…

Harry se dejó abrazar por su alucinación. Esa noche tenía dos opciones. Terminar con su vida o empezar a perdonarse para poder resurgir.

* * *

Bubo, el búho real de Scorpius, voló majestuoso por la habitación de Draco y Neville. Draco sonrió cuando Bubo le tendió el sombre a Neville. A veces le ponía un poco celoso esa clara inclinación que Scorpius sentía por su padre. Sabía que era infantil tener ese sentimiento pero Draco no lo podía evitar, sin embargo, hasta cierto punto entendía por qué Scorpius se decantaba por su padre; creía que debía ganárselo pues no había heredado ningún rasgo físico de él, lo que su hijo no sabía era que todo su carácter había sido heredado de Neville Longbottom.

—¿Puedes acabar con el misterio? Seguro papá sigue despierto esperando saber la casa de su único nieto —Neville rió dándole una golosina a Bubo. Abrió el sobre sin ceremonias.

 _Queridos padres_

 _Hogwarts es una pasada. Todo es asombroso. Sólo que nos han quitado los móviles. Al parecer sólo podremos hacer uso de tecnología en el aula de Estudios Muggles. Me han dicho que podemos solicitar una hora a la semana para realizar videollamadas a casa._

 _Padre, tenías razón, la comida es ASOMBROSA._

 _Debo decirles que Albus y yo fuimos seleccionados para la misma casa y somos compañeros de dormitorio. Ya, ya, seguro están ansiosos por saber mi casa. Bueno, pues fui seleccionado para… SLYTHERIN._

 _Lo siento padre. Aunque debo decirles que el sombrero estuvo indeciso. A mí parecer casi explotar. No podía creer la mezcla que me cargaba. Murmuro algo de un verdadero Gryffindor con un Slytherin. Le tomó una hora decidirse._

 _Con Albus fue distinto. No tardó pero creo que a Albus le sorprendió mucho la decisión del ése cacharro. Yo le he dicho que no importa demasiado lo de las casas. Se impresionó mucho cuando le conté que a papá no le importaba que terminara en Hufflepuff, pero aún con eso, me dijo que seguro en su casa estarían flipando, sobre todo su tío Ron._

 _¿Ustedes conocen a su tío? No suena a un tipo muy tolerante. Lo que me recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente. Esta semana programaré una videollamada porque quiero escuchar toda la historia de cómo es que conocieron a los padres de Albus._

 _Bueno, tengo que irme. Le amo. Daros un fuerte abrazo a los abuelos por mí._

—Bueno, no resulto una sorpresa para nada —Draco le sonrió a su marido y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—¿Te molesta? —Draco sabía la respuesta. A Neville no le molestaba nada de su hijo. Lo adoraba sin embargo había una parte de él que lo hubiese preferido en Gryffindor. Después de todo Neville estaba muy orgulloso de su casa.

—Sabes que no —Neville le envolvió entre sus brazos y terminaron recostados en la cama —. Sólo es mi vanidad herida.

—Debimos tener otro hijo —Neville rió y luego besó a Draco. Cuando las cosas se estaban tornado interesantes el Gryffindor se separó de él.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, de él, de nuestra familia. Todo es perfecto para mí. De verdad te amo, Draco. _Valió la pena nacer por el hecho de ser tú y yo más que amigos._

Draco se entregó a la pasión de Neville y durmió felizmente envuelto entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, cuando la madrugada avanzó, despertó agitado. Había soñado con Harry que le besaba como nunca. Draco abandonó la cama sintiéndose terriblemente miserable.

* * *

 _Querido hijo_

 _He recibido la noticia con gran alegría. No debes preocuparte por lo que piense el tío Ron o tu abuelo. Seguro cuando ambos se enteren estarán muy felices. Slytherin no es una mala casa. Todo lo contario. El sombrero solía decir que en Slytherin se podían encontrar a verdaderos amigos. Ciertamente Tom Ryddle fue un miembro de esa casa. Sin embargo no debes perder de vista que Merlín, Severus Snape, Regulus Black, Andrómeda Tonks, el profesor Slughorn, y el propio padre de tu amigo Scorpius, Draco Malfoy, fueron estudiantes de Slytherin. Todos ellos fueron héroes a su manera y, todos fueron, y son grandes personas._

 _Disfruta el colegio, te juro que te mantendré informado sobre los avances de la investigación sobre el paradero de tu abuelo._

 _Te ama, mamá._

Albus se tiró en su cama después de leer la carta de su madre. Ciertamente no había disfrutado mucho la noticia de ser miembro de Slytherin. Sin embargo las palabras de su madre le habían tranquilizado bastante. No se mentía, estaba seguro que su abuelo se sentiría un poco decepcionado, pero debía encarar la situación con inteligencia.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Scorpius se recostó a su lado y Albus empezó a sentirse aún mejor. Scorpius era muy divertido y también muy inteligente. Prácticamente le había dicho lo mismo que su madre.

—Sí. Mamá me he dicho que me mantendrá informado sobre los avances de la investigación —Scorpius asintió —. Gracias —Scorpius se incorporó un poco para ver mejor a su amigo —, sé que me porté como un niñato al decirte que no me sentía bien en Slytherin.

—Oh, vamos. Fue la impresión. No te preocupes. Ahora ¿vamos a disfrutar el colegio como se debe? —Albus le sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

—Asombroso —de alguna manera Albus pensó que todo sería más sencillo mientras Scorpius estuviera a su lado.

* * *

—¡Kreacher! —El elfo apareció en cuanto Harry lo llamó —. Tira todo eso —señaló el montón de botellas que había en el suelo. La mayoría de ellas estaban vacías —. Quiero que busques por toda la casa más botellas y las tires.

—¿Aunque estén llenas señor? —Harry asintió.

—Sólo vamos a dejar las tres botellas que guardo en la gaveta de mi escritorio —tenía que ser realista con su plan. No podía dejar de beber de golpe. Tenía que hacer el proceso de manera escalonada. Usaría su bebida energizante junto con algo de alcohol como tranquilizante a lo largo del día, esperaba terminara por desintoxicarse o morir en el intento —. También quiero que limpies todo este maldito lugar. Si necesitas ayuda siente libre de pedírmela —el elfo lo miró ofendido.

—Kreacher es un elfo viejo pero puede cumplir a la perfección con sus tareas, amo.

—Bien —Harry pasó una mirada crítica por la estancia —. Deshazte de ese sofá. Puedes quemarlo si quieres. Cuando termines tal vez tengamos que comprar algunos muebles nuevos. No lo sé. Sólo quiero que todo esté limpio y reluciente.

Harry subió a su habitación. Después de alucinar durante dos días seguidos con Draco decidió que no podía terminar así. Había tocado fondo. Después de tantos años; de tanto dolor, lo aunque que quedaba era luchar. Así que se decidió ser un Gryffindor e nuevo y cambiar lo que había sido su vida en los últimos diez años.

Abrió su armario y tiró toda su ropa al piso. No eran más que despojos. Alguna de esa ropa ni siquiera servía para donar. Se miró en el espejo y vio su pelo hecho una porquería, su barba crecida y sin sentido. Sonrió, no se podía estar peor.

* * *

Hermione se apreció en Grimmauld Place una hora después de haber recibido el mensaje de Harry. El lugar estaba silencioso pero para su sorpresa también estaba en completo orden y reluciente. Las botellas habían desaparecido, el lugar entero olía a limpio, el destartalo sofá no existía más. Parecía un lugar completamente nuevo.

—Señora —Kreacher apareció haciendo una reverencia. Él también estaba completamente aseado.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está Harry?

—El amo se ducho y salió. No le dijo al viejo Kreacher a dónde iba pero parecía… _distinto_. Esta mañana despertó y le dijo a Kreacher que limpiara todo y que se deshiciera de la basura —Hermione estaba más que sorprendida. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para seguir con el interrogatorio porque, justo en ese momento, Harry abrió la puerta principal.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. Harry parecía un hombre nuevo. Se había arreglado la barba de una manera que ya no parecía indigente, tenía un nuevo corte de pelo, parecía con una actitud renovada. Además que su ropa era nueva y venía cargando un montón de bolsas que parecían contener todo un guardarropa.

—Lo siento ¿te he hecho esperar mucho? —Hermione negó aún sin tener palabras —. Kreacher por favor lleva esto a mi habitación y prepara la cena. La señora Ministra y yo saldremos un momento pero regresaremos puntuales para comer —el elfo asintió y desapareció —. Espero que puedas quedarte a cenar —Hermione volvió a asentir.

—¿Qué te ha sucedido? —Harry se encogió en hombros y del interior de su chaqueta cogió el vial con su coctel particular. Lo había utilizado todo el día para mantenerse y parecía funcionar. Era eso y toda su fibra Gryffindor lo que le tenía más o menos de pie sin necesidad de una botella entera de bourbon.

—Recibí una visita —le dijo a Hermione que lo observaba detenidamente.

—¿De quién?

—Del fantasma de las navidades pasadas…

Harry le sonrió y se negó a decir más. Desvió toda la conversación al trabajo. Le urgía ver el coche del señor Weasley. Decidieron ir de inmediato al garaje donde lo tenían. Hermione los apreció a una cuadra del Ministerio.

—Creo que te hará falta esto —Hermione le mostró el recipiente con poción multijugos —. Estaremos muy cerca del Ministerio y no creo que quieras que alguien te reconozca.

—Sigues siendo la bruja más brillante de tu generación —Harry se tomó la poción y cuestión de minutos cambió completamente. Era más alto, eso era evidente, pero fuera de eso no tenía idea de a quién estaba suplantando —. ¿Y bien?

—Te ves como todo un Ronald Weasley —Harry la miró sorprendido —. Lo siento. Era el único hombre que tenía a disposición. No creí que tuvieras la suficiente fortaleza mental como para pasar por cambio de sexo.

—Cómo dije: Brillante…

Caminaron hacia el garaje sin ninguna novedad. El coche estaba estacionado casi al final del lugar cubierto con una pesada lona. Harry la retiró e inspeccionó el coche. Estaba en perfectas condiciones.

—¿Tienes la llave? —Hermione negó y Harry realizó un alohomora. Los seguro se levantaron y Harry entró al coche.

El interior estaba tan cuidado como el exterior. No había nada fuera de lugar, ningún papel, ni pergamino que delatara a su dueño. Abrió la guantera y no encontró nada más que el manual del coche y una tarjeta del seguro aún vigente. Harry siguió observando. En el parasoles del piloto encontró la tarjeta de conducir muggle de Arthur, en el parasoles del copiloto una pequeña tarjeta de publicidad de un taller mecánico en Leeds; Harry se quedó mirando hacia el frente sin saber dónde buscar ¿debajo de los asientos? ¿En la cajuela? De pronto en un impulso levantó la tapa del cenicero. Observó con detenimiento y al fundo vio algo negro que parecía brillar. Lo tomó con cuidado y sonrió. Era una agenda perfectamente reducida para que apenas y se viera dentro del cenicero. Con un hechizo la hizo recuperar su tamaño normal y buscó la fecha de desaparición del señor Weasley.

—¿Encontraste algo? —Harry le dio la agenda a Hermione —. La Primer Ministro Muggle. ¿Arthur tenía una cita con la Primer Ministro Muggle?

—¿Era normal que él se reuniera con la Primer Ministro? —Hermione negó —. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué se tendrían que reunir?

—No. Ninguna.

—Pues tendrás que buscar la manera de hacer una cita con tu similar muggle porque es con ella con quién tenía la cita el día que desapareció.

* * *

Hermione había tardado una semana en poder concertar una cita con la Primer Ministro. Dennis Cabrera era hija de unos inmigrantes mexicanos que habían trabajado en Londres como comerciantes. Dennis nunca la tuvo sencilla, la oposición constantemente utilizaba sus orígenes para atacarla, sin embargo se las había apañado muy bien para cumplir con el papel de Primer Ministro. Junto a ella, Hermione había podido llevar la tecnología al mundo mágico y hacer una gran mancuerna para mantener oculta la magia de los civiles en general.

—Señora Ministra —saludo la mujer al llegar al despacho —. Lamento la tardanza.

—No hay problema Dennis. El señor Harry Potter —Hermione presentó a su amigo y la Primer Ministro le sonrió.

—Vaya, esto debe ser importante cuando vienes acompañada del mismísimo héroe del mundo mágico. ¿Qué sucede Hermione? —Ambas mujeres se conocían demasiado bien para seguir con protocolos.

—Arthur Weasley… ¿le suena ese nombre? —Dennis asintió

—Hace un par de semanas se comunicó conmigo. Dijo que quería hablar del clima —Harry la miró extrañado.

—¿Del clima?

—Sí. Estaba interesado en fenómenos climáticos. Cambios bruscos. Algo fuera de lo normal… —Hermione y Harry intercambiaron miradas. Eso no tenía nada de lógica. Arthur Weasley interesado en el clima de Londres era una tontería —. Agendamos una reunión pero él nunca llego. Después lo olvide hasta que me llamaste.

Todo se tornaba cada vez más complicado y a medida que avanzaban los días había menos posibilidades de que Arthur estuviera vivo. Harry lo sabía.

—¿Y hubo algo extraño? Quiero decir, respecto al clima —Harry preguntó más por un impulso que por seguir una pista real.

—Después de hablar con el señor Weasley nos dimos cuenta que efectivamente el clima ha cambiado en algunos sectores y por algunos periodos de tiempo. Es extraños. Es como si alguien hubiese estado jugando con el clima.

—¿Puedes compartirnos algún reporte de esos cambios? —Hermione se adelantó a pedir lo que Harry ya tenía en mente.

—Te lo haré llegar a tu oficina. Pero quiero estar informada Hermione. Algo me dice que ustedes están por descubrir una situación de riesgo.

—Esperemos que no sea así Ministra. Realmente nuestra intención es recuperar a Arthur Weasley —dijo Harry intentando dejar de lado que él mismo estaba empezando a sospechar que efectivamente estaban por enfrentarse a algo peligroso.

—Bien, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que irme.

* * *

Harry se dejó caer en el nuevo sofá que había comprado un par de días atrás. Le dio un largo trago a su poción y luego miró a Hermione. Habían llegado a Grimmauld Place con más preguntas que respuestas y eso los tenía de un humor particularmente sombrío.

—El clima… ¿Por qué le interesaría el clima a Arthur? —Harry se encogió en hombros y empezó a analizar la situación.

De pronto unos fuertes golpes sacudieron la puerta principal. Kreacher se apresuró a abrir con la idea de lanzar un hechizo desmemorizante a cualquier intruso. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo pues el hombre pelirrojo lo apartó de su camino inmovilizándole.

Ron caminó hasta la estancia donde encontró a su esposa y al que había sido su mejor amigo. Harry se puso de pie en cuanto lo vio y como un acto reflejo empuño su mano derecha esperando cualquier cosa de Ron. Hermione vio a su marido y se sonrojo violentamente. Ron dio dos grandes pasos hasta estar a un palmo del rostro de Harry que de pronto se preparó para el golpe en el rostro. Sin embargo, en vez, de eso recibió un abrazo tan fuerte que pensó que terminaría con los pulmones hechos papilla.

—Joder, cómo te he extrañado —dijo Ron al separarse de Harry —. ¿Sorprendida cariño? —Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos —. Soy lento, pero siempre termino llegando.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Hermione estaba más que sorprendida.

—Bueno, James Stewart pasó esta mañana por la tienda y me reclamó por no haberle saludado el día que fuimos al garaje para ver el coche de papá. Obviamente yo nunca estuve en ese garaje. Busqué en el estante de pociones multijugos y me di cuenta que faltaba un vial. Además del misterioso ex auror consultor. Sólo tuve que sumar dos más dos para encontrar la verdad. Vine aquí para preguntarle directamente a Harry. Supongo que tuve suerte.

—Lo siento, Ron. Yo le pedí que no te dijera nada —Harry miró hacia el suelo sintiéndose extrañamente avergonzado —. No estaba preparado para enfrentarte.

Ron observó a su amigo y le sonrió: —Hay tantas cosas que hiciste con las que no estoy acuerdo. Pero eso no importa ahora. Lo hablaremos después, cuando hayamos recuperado a papá. Eso es lo más importante. Sólo quiero que tengas en mente que lo que más me ha dolido en estos años fue no poder verte, no pode hablar con mi mejor amigo.

—Bien, creo que debemos ponerte al corriente —dijo Hermione aclarándose la garganta. Ron se merecía una gran noche después de esas palabras.

Poco a poco empezaron a contarle los matices que estaba tomando su investigación. Ron tuvo la misma impresión que Harry a medida que se iban acercando al final de la historia. Al parecer la desaparición de su padre ocultaba un peligro para todos.

—¿Hay algún lugar dónde Arthur pudiera guardar algo?

—Su despacho en la madriguera —Ron le respondió a Harry —. Es su santuario. No deja entrar a nadie, ni siquiera al propio Albus. Deberíamos buscar allí. Y podemos hacerlo hoy mismo. La madriguera está completamente sola. Mamá está en casa de Bill y Fleur estará una semana con ellos.

—Yo… no…

—Vamos, nadie te verá. Vamos, es importante. Podríamos encontrar a papá.

—Bien, vamos —Harry tenía el presentimiento de que se iba a arrepentir de esa decisión sin embargo Ron y Hermione parecían felices. Los tres estaban juntos de nuevo.


	4. Nunca lo sabré, Nunca lo sabrá

**Capítulo IV**

 **Nunca lo sabré, nunca lo sabrás**

* * *

La madriguera estaba completamente en silencio. Era tan extraño encontrarla así. Harry tenía el recuerdo de la madriguera como un hogar alegre, lleno cabelleras de un rojo intenso y grandes ojos azules. Caminaron en el mutismo total hacia el despacho de Arthur. Ron abrió con un hechizo pero no fue el primero en entrar. Al parecer aún le pesaba un poco estar violentando la privacidad de su padre.

Harry observó el despacho con mucho cuidado. No parecía haber nada fuera de lugar. Todo parecía muy normal. Había libros en los estantes, un montón de pergaminos sobre el escritorio, un tintero a medio terminar y un sinfín de cacharros muggles en completo desorden. Harry caminó hacia el escritorio y se sentó en la silla observando todo desde esa altura. Abrió los cajones encontrando más pergaminos y cacharros sin utilidad.

Pasó sus dedos por el marcó del escritorio y sintió una pequeña elevación. Se movió para ver lo que era y se encontró con un pequeño botón en forma de león. Al accionarlo uno de los libros cayó de la estantería. Harry lo recogió y antes de abrirlo hubo algo que llamó su atención. Había partículas de un polvo multicolor que se le hacía extrañamente familiar. En su nariz percibió el olor a pólvora; buscó por el despacho algún objeto que pudiese haber sido la causa de aquel polvo pero no encontró nada.

Aún con ése extraño descubrimiento en la cabeza abrió el libro que había caído de la estantería descubriendo que era algo así como un diario. Pero no tenía escrito nada más que fechas sin sentido. Dos destacaban en particular por el nombre que les precedía: _verano-Mansión Malfoy, marzo-Mansión Malfoy_

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido —dijo Ron observando el diario —. ¿Creen que los Malfoy tengan algo que ver con la desaparición de mi padre?

—No, no puede ser Ron. Los padres de Draco han estado viviendo lejos del país por años. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy prácticamente han vivido en París. Draco y Neville estaban viviendo en Canadá, ellos llegaron hace un par de semanas. Su hijo Scorpius inicio su primer año en Hogwarts.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. No puedo creer que Neville haya terminado con el hurón y menos que haya sido capaz de tener un hijo con él —Ron se ponía enfermo de tan sólo imaginar un poco de intimidad entre ellos —. Debe ser horrible hacer el amor con Draco Malfoy —Ron se estremeció y Harry rió ante la ironía. Él cambiaría de lugar con Neville cualquier día y a cualquier hora con tan sólo tener la esperanza de tocar al rubio.

—Sea como sea creo que debemos pedir una entrevista con los Malfoy —Harry negó rotundamente ante las palabras de Hermione.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Quieres acusarles sólo porque su mansión se menciona junto a unas fechas sin sentido en el diario de Arthur? —Cuestionó Harry con un tono irritado que no pasó desapercibido para Hermione.

—No, claro que no. Pero tal vez ellos tengan alguna idea sobre las fechas.

—Hermione tiene razón. Tampoco quisiera ver al hurón y a su familia pero es una pista más. Debemos verles.

Harry tomó el vial con su cóctel y le dio un largo trago. No estaba listo para enfrentarse a Draco y verle feliz a lado de Neville.

* * *

James y Rose salieron del aula de pociones con una sensación extraña. A James le gustaba la materia, no era excepcionalmente hábil pero le gustaba estar mezclando cosas, sin embargo Slughorn se la estaba poniendo un poco difícil al hacer toda la maldita clase tan tediosa.

—El profesor Slughorn está cada vez más pirado —le dijo a Rose mientras seguían caminando por el pasillo.

—Tal vez necesitamos un nuevo profesor de pociones —James estaba completamente de acuerdo con Rose.

—Slughorn debe tener como novecientos años. Ya es hora de pensar en un reemplazo, a menos que McGonagall quiera que todos sigamos haciendo la siesta en la hora de pociones. Mira que para eso ya tenemos Historia de la Magia.

De pronto una enorme lechuza blanca voló hacia James para entregarle una carta. James la abrió con cuidado.

—Es la lechuza de tía Ginny. ¿Todo está bien? —James asintió ante la pregunta de Rose —. ¿Hay alguna noticia del abuelo?

—No precisamente. Mamá sólo quiere informarnos que el tío Ron le dijo que hay un gran avance en las investigaciones. Al parecer tus padres están trabajando con un consultor del Ministerio que parece ser muy bueno en lo que hace —Rose puso su cara de sabionda —. ¿Qué?

—Papá y mamá trabajando con un consultor. Eso es rarísimo.

—Aparentemente es un ex auror ¿Qué tiene de raro eso? —Rose se encogió en hombros.

—Sólo es raro. Debe ser un tipo increíblemente bueno para que mis padres confíen en él.

—Por mí como si trabajaran con el mismísimo Merlín. Yo sólo quiero que encuentren al abuelo —James dobló la carta con cuidado y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un Ravenclaw de primer grado —. Ey ¿sabes dónde están los Slytherins de primero?

—En el gran comedor. Acaban de terminar su clase de vuelo.

James salió corriendo hacia el gran comedor. La carta iba dirigida a ambos así que debía informarle a su hermano las nuevas noticias. Sabía que Albus se iba a poner muy contento. Cualquier noticia sobre el abuelo incrementaba la esperanza. Se encontró a su hermano hablando animadamente con su amigo y sin pensarlo fue la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó a lado de ellos. Esa pequeña muestra causó una gran conmoción en el comedor.

James no era ajeno a las murmuraciones sobre Albus en Slytherin. Pero que se jodieran, Albus era su hermano, mejor que se empezaran a acostumbrarse a ver a los dos Potter sentados en la mesa de las serpientes. James tenía pensado desayunar, comer o cenar con su hermano cuando quisiera.

—¿Qué diablos haces? —Le preguntó Albus completamente descolocado pero disimulándolo muy bien.

—Mamá envió una carta —le dio el pergamino y Albus elevó una de sus cejas —. Ok, lo siento. La abrí antes porque tenía mucha curiosidad.

—Bien, era para los dos al final de cuentas. Gracias, ahora puedes regresar a tu mesa —James rió —. ¿Qué?

—Puedo quedarme aquí. El reglamento escolar no prohíbe sentarse en la mesa de otra casa. Quiero estar aquí, hablar contigo, comer con tus amigos. No creo que vayan a hechizarme por eso ¿o sí? —James miró a los chicos que rodeaban a su hermano. Scorpius parecía sumamente divertido, los otros parecían expectantes, James sólo conocía a dos de nombre. Uno era Daniel Nott y el otro chico robusto se llamaba Marcus Goyle.

—A mí me parece realmente encantador —Scorpius le sonrió abiertamente y James le regresó el gesto —. Tenemos el placer de contar con los dos Potter. Es algo digno de presumir —bromeó Malfoy para molestia de Albus. Sin embargo su amigo tenía razón. El resto de las casas parecían ver aquello como un logro ¿bueno o malo? Eso se sabría después.

—¿Ves? A Scorpius no le importa y si a alguien le molesta pues que se vaya a la mierda. A mí todo ese asunto de las casas me chupa un huevo.

—Bien, paren el rollo. Lo he pillado…

Después de la pequeña conmoción, Albus empezó a leer la carta de su madre, terminó haciéndose la misma pregunta que Rose ¿quién era ése misterioso consultor? No dijo nada hasta que la comida terminó y salió del gran comedor acompañado de Scorpius y James.

—¿Qué piensas? —Albus se encogió en hombros. De cierta manera, que sus tíos confiaran en ése misterioso ex auror le daba tranquilidad, sin embargo no dejaba de preguntarse quién podría ser.

—Sólo me inquieta un poco la identidad del consultor…

—Es intrigante ¿cierto? —Rose apareció cargando dos grandes tomos de historia del Ministerio —. Estuve investigando superficialmente y parece que nunca han existido los consultores en el Ministerio.

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó James pensado que su madre nunca les mentiría en algo tan serio —. ¿Crees que sea una mentira de mamá para tranquilizarnos? —Rose negó.

—No, absolutamente no. Pero creo que la identidad de ése consultor es un gran misterio hasta para la tía Ginny.

—No sé para qué quieren saber quién es. Está ayudando, su madre dice que es bueno, sus tíos lo avalan ¿qué más quieren? —Comentó Scorpius ganándose una mirada algo mosqueada de los tres miembros de la familia Potter-Weasley —Bueno, si les es tan importante creo que puedo persuadir a mi padre para que nos ayude a investigarlo. Después de todo fue un gran amigo de sus padres y es un Gryffindor.

—¿De verdad lo harías? —Albus cambió su cara y le sonrió levemente.

—Sí, si eso te tiene más tranquilo, lo haré —Albus era un amigo muy especial. Por supuesto que podía hacer eso y más por él.

* * *

Harry estuvo tranquilo a lo largo del día pero a medida que se acercaba la noche el temor empezó a agolparse en su pecho haciendo una opresión imposible de resistir. Ni siquiera su poción especial conseguía ponerle paz a su atormentada alma. Necesitaba una copa, una botella entera, tal vez un barril completo de puro whisky.

Abrió la botella de bourbon y apretó los dientes temblando de rabia. Con violencia arrojó la botella a un rincón de su habitación y soltó un grito furioso. Estaba volviéndose loco pensando en su reencuentro con Draco. Cogió el móvil para llamarle a Hermione, tenía que convencerle de que su plan era ridículo. No podían simplemente presentarse en la mansión Malfoy y esperar ser recibidos con los brazos abiertos.

—Harry ¿qué sucede? Son las dos de la mañana —Harry vio el reloj por primera vez.

—Es una estupidez. No podemos presentarnos en la mansión Malfoy como si nada. No nos recibirán —dijo tragando saliva nervioso.

—Harry, es la única opción que tenemos. Sabes bien que intentamos contactar con ellos por los medios comunes y fue imposible. Las lechuzas no pasan a la mansión, los números que tenemos en el Ministerio son de sus negocios en Canadá y París.

—No puedo Hermione… —dijo al final derrotado y con la voz quebrada por el llanto a punto de salir —. No puedo verle. No puedo…

Hermione se apareció en Grimmauld Place unos minutos después de que Harry cortó la llamada. Harry le contó las generalidades de su relación con Draco a lo largo del sexto curso. Le tuvo que confesar que tenía el corazón destrozado y que era un cobarde que no podía ver a los ojos al hombre que seguía amando a pesar de todo.

—Harry… —Hermione le abrazó —. Sospechaba que tenías un cierto encaprichamiento por Draco pero nunca imagine que ustedes…

—Ahora él es feliz con Neville y yo… —soltó una risa hueca — sólo hay que ver lo que ha sido mi vida los últimos diez años. Todo fue mi culpa Hermione, me equivoque desde el principio, cuando por fin tuve algo de control en mi vida preferí seguir con lo que dictaba la normalidad.

—Tienes que venir con nosotros. Hazlo por Ron y los chicos. No te lo pediría sino estuviera segura que tu presencia es vital para el futuro de Arthur. Por favor.

Harry asintió sabiendo perfectamente que sufriría al verle pero tal vez ese era el golpe que necesitaba para poder olvidarse de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Ron, Hermione y Harry se aparecieron a escasos metros de la gran reja de hierro forjado de la Mansión Malfoy. Hermione pensó que había superado los temores que le representaban ese lugar pero el escalofrío que le recorrió fue indicativo de todo lo contrario. Harry no parecía estar mejor que ella que, se encontraba sudando, con los ojos inexpresivos y perdidos seguramente en algún recuerdo.

—Su nombre —la voz salió de algún punto de la reja.

—Ronald Weasley —Ron dijo su voz firme sin prestar atención a las tribulaciones de su esposa y mejor amigo. Reja se abrió dejando pasar a Ron únicamente para sorpresa de sus acompañantes.

—Su nombre —dijo de nuevo la voz de la reja. Hermione dijo su nombre y la reja se abrió para ella.

—Harry Potter —la reja se abrió una vez más y Harry pudo percibir la magia de Draco en ella. Seguramente la había encantado para valorar si eran amigos o enemigos; aparentemente la protección de la mansión habían valorado que ellos no tenían ninguna mala intención, o tal vez los estaban esperando un montón de runespoor o quimeras capaces de hacerlos pedazos al menor movimiento.

* * *

Draco estaba en su despacho revisando meticulosamente los documentos que tenía que enviar al Ministerio para poder abrir la sucursal de su negocio en Londres. Era una tarea completamente aburrida pero que se debía cumplir a la perfección. El nombre Longbottom abría muchas puertas sin embargo no quería quemar constantemente esa carta.

—Amo…

—¿Qué sucede Dipsy? —Draco no levantó su vista de los documentos y por lo tanto no pudo percatarse de la angustia en los ojos de su elfina.

—Amo… tres visitantes han cruzado la reja —Draco dejó sus papeles por fin y observó a la criatura que parecía sumamente alarmada. El mismo Draco había encantado la reja de la mansión. Era imposible que alguien con malas intenciones la cruzara pero aún así su elfina estaba muerta de miedo.

—¿Quiénes son? —Las puntiagudas orejas de la criatura se movieron rápidamente y se frotaba las manos compulsivamente.

—Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter.

Draco se puso de pie de inmediato. Se percató que sus manos estaban sudando y de pronto sintió su rostro enrojecer.

—Avísale al señor Neville —dijo con un hilo de voz. Necesitaba un momento a solas.

Lo primero que pensó fue que estaba en mangas de camisa y que no tenía tiempo como para ir a ponerse una túnica de gala. Convocó un espejo y miró su reflejo mientras se arreglaba el cabello e intentaba contener su sonrojo.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Draco Malfoy? —Le preguntó a su reflejo, luego cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente —. Por Salazar, contrólate. Han pasado trece años desde la última vez que lo viste. Ahora estás casado con un buen hombre, tienes un hijo precioso, eres un hombre respetable. Deja de comportarte como un colegial. ¿A qué demonios crees que viene Potter a tu casa? ¿A pedirle tu mano a tu esposo? —ironizó para sí mismo.

Desapareció el espejo y dejó caer en su sillón. Típico de Potter; diez años desaparecido del mundo, sin dar una sola señal de vida y de pronto decidía presentarse en la Mansión Malfoy, junto con sus amiguitos, para joderle la vida. Se suponía que debía estar en Grimmauld Place perdido de borracho y no regresando a la vida de Draco para revolverla de nuevo.

—Dipsy me acaba de avisar —Neville se acercó a él arrodillándose a su lado —. ¿Estás bien? Puedo recibirlos yo y ver qué es lo que quieren —Draco le sonrió a Neville. Eso sería tan fácil. Él sólo se tenía que quedar en su despacho y dejar que su maridito lo arreglara todo. Pero Draco ya no era así. Durante la guerra aprendió que no debía esconderse detrás de las faldas de ninguna persona.

—No, claro que no. Los enfrentaré. No pienso esconderme como un cobarde, ellos vienen a mi casa como si tuvieran derecho de hacerlo, como si yo fuera criminal… y no lo soy.

—Claro que no lo eres. Nunca lo fuiste. Y los errores que cometiste los pagaste con creces durante la guerra —Neville lo veía con devoción y amor. Draco hubiera dado lo que fuera para poder corresponder ese sentimiento tan profundo.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en el sillón sintiéndose morir de nervios. Sus manos ardían de ganas por tomar el vial con su poción y bebérsela de golpe. La mansión estaba completamente cambiada. La luz entraba por todos lados, los jardines brillaban por su tono verde esmeralda, todo parecía alegre y vivo. Harry se giró para ver a su amiga; Hermione también parecía nerviosa, miraba hacia todos lados; tal vez esperando que, en cualquier momento, la loca de Bellatrix apareciera.

Los tres se pusieron de pie sin razón aparente en cuanto Neville y Draco entraron a la pequeña estancia a la que habían sido conducidos.

Harry tragó saliva en cuanto vio al rubio. Los recuerdos se agolparon de pronto; miles de imágenes de sus encuentros durante el colegio inundaron sus sentidos. Su mente parecía empeñarse en recordar particularmente aquellos momentos llenos de caricias y besos. Harry de pronto sintió la enorme necesidad de grabarse la imagen de Draco por si era la última vez que lo viera.

Draco estaba perfecto, a pesar de lo incomoda que le podía resultar la visita, él tenía un semblante relajado. El rostro de Draco había perdido mueca de eterno desprecio, seguía viéndose completamente aristocrático, por supuesto. Tenía una elegancia única que era enmarcada por el rostro de un tío que parecía inalcanzable pero no pedante.

Ciertamente ya no era un chico de diecisiete años. Era un hombre, uno que estaba jodidamente atractivo con un aire de príncipe altivo y encantador. Dolía verle de lo guapo que era. Draco siempre había resaltado, pero los años le hacían ver más maduro, más seguro de sí mismo, a su alrededor parecía generarse un campo de atracción en el que Harry con gusto gravitaría por el resto de su patética existencia.

—Esto sí que es una sorpresa ¿a qué debemos el honor? —Preguntó Neville con un claro tono a la defensiva

Harry desvió su mirada hacia él. ¿Cómo podía alguien crecer para ponerse así? La vida no era justa. Neville había sido un tipo gordo que resultaba muy poca cosa para ser un Gryffindor. Pero los años se la habían apañado para trabajar a su favor y el tipo parecía sacado de una maldita revista del corazón. Su cabello era perfecto, sus ojos eran perfectos, su barba de tres días era perfecta, su sonrisa era perfecta, tenía un cuello grueso y masculino, unos bíceps que se notaban perfectamente a través de la camisa de color azul, su abdomen era plano, seguramente con los rectos marcados. Harry evitó gritar de frustración.

Verlos juntos era como ver a los tipos de las revistas que tanto le gustaban a su tía Petunia. Eran ricos, exitosos e increíblemente atractivos.

—Lamentamos muchos llegar así, Neville —Hermione se adelantó a hablar siempre intentando mantener la diplomacia —. No queríamos molestarles. Intentamos concertar una cita por los medios normales pero sus números en el Ministerio siguen siendo los de su residencia en Canadá.

—¿Y eso les dio la idea de venir a la mansión personalmente? —Draco evitaba tener contacto visual con Harry mientras hablaba.

—No lo hubiéramos hecho de no haber un motivo muy poderoso —Ron le habló a Draco con bastante más humildad de la que esperaba —. Supongo que están al tanto de las desapariciones que se han suscitado en lo últimos meses —Draco asintió —. El último en desaparecer fue mi padre. Hemos estado investigando y Harry encontró esto en el despacho de papá—Ron les mostró el diario —. Tiene un par de fechas con el nombre de éste lugar. Nosotros pensamos que tal vez…

—¿Tenemos encerrado al señor Weasley en las mazmorras? —Preguntó Neville con un tono aún más irritado.

—No, por supuesto que no. Neville no hemos venido a culparles de nada —Hermione habló levantado la voz también.

—Es mi papá del que estamos hablando y por él estamos aquí. Nosotros sólo hemos venido a pedirles ayuda —Ron observó a Draco —. Sé que tenemos nuestra historia pero somos adultos. Ya pasamos por una guerra. No tengo intenciones de seguir peleando por algo que, justo ahora, sería un absurdo —Ron le tendió el diario a Draco —. Si tengo que rogarte para que lo veas, lo haré sin ningún problema, Malfoy.

Justo en ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de lo desesperado que estaba Weasley. Era capaz de rogarle… a él entre todas las personas. Cogió el diario y sin querer su mirada fue hacia a Harry. Sólo fueron unos segundos pero bastaron para hacerle estremecer. Parpadeó sólo como acto reflejo e intentando sacudirse todos los sentimientos que Harry despertaba estando tan cerca de él. Joder, tenía un marido y un hijo, eso debía bastar para poner a raya toda esa mierda.

Abrió el diario sólo por hacer algo y lo único que encontró fue una hoja escrita con dos fechas. Eso parecía no tener ningún sentido. Neville se acercó y hojeó el diario.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tiene escrito? —Preguntó Neville y Hermione asintió —. Eso es muy extraño —Neville cerró el diario y empezó a inspeccionarlo por fuera —. Aquí hay algo que no está bien — dijo viendo la minúscula abertura que existía entre la página escrita y la primera hoja del diario. Neville apuntó con su varita hacia el diario y lo desarticuló por completo para sorpresa de todos. Sin embargo, con ese despliegue de magia, Harry salió de su ensimismamiento y se dio cuenta que dos pequeñas tiras se desprendían del interior del encuadernado. Neville volvió a armar todo de nuevo con otro pase de varita. La separación entre hojas había desparecido.

Harry, que hasta el momento había estado en segundo plano, se levantó y caminó para tomar las dos tira de papel que habían caído muy cerca de las lustrosas botas del Draco. Harry tragó saliva nervioso al notar la cercanía con el rubio. Por Merlín resucitado tres veces, tenía que dejar de pensar en el gloriosa aroma de Draco.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Ron atrayendo la atención de Harry.

—Parece que alguien ha arrancado dos hojas del diario —contestó Harry con una voz un poco más gruesa de lo normal. Draco volvió a abrir el diario.

—Aquí hay algo más —en un gesto de total complicidad, como los que tienen las parejas consolidadas, Draco el pasó el diario a Neville y éste observó la hoja a contra luz. A pesar de que podían tener un avance en la investigación Harry sintió un peso extra en su estómago al ver la familiar convivencia del matrimonio Malfoy-Longbottom.

—Dipsy —la elfina se apreció en el acto —. Trae un lápiz por favor —la criatura obedeció a Neville de inmediato.

Draco empezó a pasar el lápiz por la hoja haciendo un sombrado y como si fuera magia empezaron a empalmarse fechas y anotaciones que seguramente habían estado escritas en las dos hojas sustraídas. Sin embargo había ciertas anotaciones que se podían leer medianamente bien: 31 de octubre- Valle de Godric, junio-Cementerio de Hangleton, junio-Ministerio, verano-Grimmauld Place, septiembre-Ministerio, 2 de mayo-Hogwarts.

A medida que avanzaba en la lista, Harry, supo de qué se trataba. Eran hechos del pasado. Cuando vio la fecha de la batalla en Hogwarts cerró los ojos y sólo pudo ver un rostro. El de Fred Weasley.

—Nada de esto tiene sentido —dijo Ron aún viendo el diario de su padre —. ¿Por qué papá escribiría esto?

—Verano… en el verano de 1996 los mortífagos trajeron al señor Ollivader a la mansión —Draco observó a Hermione —. A finales de marzo de 1998 ustedes llegaron a la mansión. Los habían traído los carroñeros…

—¿Qué está sucediendo realmente? —Preguntó Neville con voz firme.

—No lo sabemos —Hermione estaba perpleja. A medida que avanzaban iban descubriendo cosas cada vez más inquietantes —. Arthur estaba ocultando algo —Neville hizo el amago de querer hablar pero Hermione lo interrumpió —. No lo sabemos. Pero tiene que ver con su desaparición.

—Esos eventos y que alguien se haya tomado el tiempo para desaparecer esas hojas del diario no vaticinan nada bueno, Granger.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo Harry impaciente. Se había olvidado del aroma de Draco y de todos sus problemas sentimentales. Su cabeza estaba fija en una teoría que se antojaba absurda pero que al mismo tiempo era increíblemente certera después de colocar las piezas de información que habían obtenido.

—¿A dónde? —Le preguntó Ron aún más desconcertado que Hermione.

—Tengo que ver a alguien que tal vez nos pueda ayudar. Pero debo verlo solo —añadió zanjando el tema. Estaba seguro la que la familia Weasley no iba a soportar otro golpe.

Hermione iba tomar el diario que aún estaba en manos de Draco pero éste lo apartó de su camino con un movimiento rápido y preciso.

—Queremos una explicación. No pueden venir aquí y sacarnos esta información para luego largarse como si nosotros estuviéramos a su disposición para jugar a los Aurores.

—No tenemos nada más que compartir, Draco. Arthur Weasley desapareció cuando iba a reunirse con la Primer Ministro de Reino Unido. Había concertado una cita para hablar sobre el cambio del clima. Yo busqué a Harry para que nos ayudara con la investigación y él descubrió éste diario en el despacho de Arthur. No entendíamos porque había escrito esas fechas hasta llegamos aquí con ustedes y tampoco sabíamos que había algo más en el diario.

—¿Con quién hablaras? —Preguntó Draco sin ver a Harry a los ojos. Sabía que era una estupidez lo que estaba haciendo pero no se atrevía a verle a los ojos

—Mundungus Fletcher —mintió Harry con prontitud —. Si hay algo moviéndose en el bajo mundo, ese viejo mago lo sabrá —no le quería mentir a Draco pero era la única manera que los dejaran marchar sin más preguntas.

Draco le dio el libro a Hermione y caminó hacia Neville quien de inmediato le pasó un brazo por los hombros y miró con aire de severidad a los que habían sido sus amigos durante años.

—Todos aquí tenemos hijos. En nombre de ellos les pido que nos mantengan informados sobre lo que está ocurriendo. Todos sabemos lo que es estar en medio de una guerra y yo no quiero eso para Scorpius. Haré todo lo necesario para evitarlo; así sea matar a todos los mortífagos prófugos con mi propia varita.

—Tienes nuestra palabra de que les mantendremos informados —Draco hizo aparecer un pequeño pergamino que terminó en las manos de Hermione.

—Sólo tienes que escribir eso antes de cualquier carta que quieras enviar con una lechuza así el animal podrá cruzar las protecciones. Estaremos aquí si necesitan ayuda —Hermione asintió. Con un breve gesto se despidieron los tres y salieron de la mansión Malfoy.

Draco se dejó envolver en el fuerte abrazo de Neville. En su mente se agolpaban los recuerdos de la guerra y el terror de vivir de nuevo toda esa pesadilla. Cerró los ojos y maldijo para sí mismo pues estaba hecho un lío entre lo que estaba pasando y haber vuelto a ver a Harry.

* * *

Harry había convencido a Ron y Hermione de que hablaría con Mundungus Fletcher; mentirles a ellos había sido mil veces más fácil que mentirle a Draco. Harry caminó por el Callejón Diagon sin preocuparse por si alguien lo reconocía. El día estaba acabose y el lugar parecía desierto. El enorme letrero de: Sortilegios Weasley, resaltaba entre todos los demás. Harry abrió la puerta ignorando por completo el letrero de: CERRADO.

—¿Qué sucede amigo? ¿No sabes leer? Está cerrado. Se ha acabado el día. Regresa mañana en horario de ofici… —las palabras de George murieron en su boca al verle —. ¿Harry Potter? —Harry dio dos pasos para que George pudiera verle mejor —. Por Godric, de verdad eres tú.

—Hola, George —Harry le lanzó el diario y George abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo pero le era imposible. El pelirrojo hizo el amagó de tomar su varita pero de inmediato cerró los ojos y se derrumbó cayendo sentado sobre un escalón de reluciente madera.

—Tú debes entenderlo mejor que nadie —George lloraba —. Tal vez seas el único que lo pueda entender… ese sentimiento de haber perdido a tu otra mitad. No sabes cuantas malditas veces he pensado en la batalla final. Yo me separé de Fred… tal vez si hubiéramos permanecido juntos… tal vez… él —el llanto de George se hizo más fuerte y le impidió hablar —. Ellos vinieron a mí —dijo al cabo de un momento después de calmarse —. Se parecieron un día, así como tú lo has hecho ahora, venían con sus máscaras y lo primero que pensé fue en atacarlos pero uno de ellos me petrifico. Entonces empezaron a hablar de lo que había salido mal, de las ocasiones en las que tuvieron la oportunidad de ganar, yo no entendía nada. Luego dijeron que si les ayudaba ellos traerían de regreso a Fred… —George bajó el rostro —. Les creí, les creí porque necesitaba hacerlo. Después de todo no pedían más que fechas y eventos. Al poco tiempo empezaron las desapariciones —tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta —. Yo les dije que no quería continuar. Estaba dispuesto a acusarlos. Más porque papá había empezado a sospechar, supongo que los padres siempre saben; usó un encantamiento para espiarme y así supo que me veía con ellos. Me reclamó y yo le confesé todo. Él anotó fechas, días… Pero ellos se enteraron. Secuestraron a papá y me dijeron que lo mantendrían vivo mientras yo hiciera lo que ellos quisieran. Me ordenaron destruir la evidencia.

—¿Dónde está tu padre? —George negó.

—Lo he buscado por mí cuenta pero ha sido imposible. Uno de ellos viene cada semana para llevarme a verlo. Me cubren el rostro y me aparecen. Sé que está en Surrey porque he identificado algunas cosas pero no sé exactamente dónde.

—¿Sabes lo que planean?

—No lo sé. Nunca me dijeron nada realmente. Están obsesionados con los eventos del pasado. Parece que quisieran descubrir algo en particular. Pero no sé. La última vez que estuve con papá los escuche hablando de que les era imposible conseguir algo pero no dijeron qué o dónde lo estuvieron buscando —George se levantó y miró a Harry con seriedad —. Me ayudaras ¿cierto? ¿Me ayudaras a rescatarlo? —Harry asintió.

Lo haría y mantendría el secreto de George porque no tenía corazón como para acusarlo. Él tenía razón, Harry entendía por qué lo había hecho. George había amado a su hermano y perderlo había significado el peor golpe de su vida. _Para George Weasley todos los espejos eran el espejo de Oesed_ y Harry entendía eso a la perfección; sólo que a él el reflejo del espejo no le devolvía el más profundo y más desesperado deseo de su corazón, le mostraba la terrible derrota a la había encaminado su vida.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó a su casa se sentía drenado. Escuchar la verdad de la voz de George Weasley había sido el broche de oro para un día de pesadilla. Harry cerró los ojos y de inmediato rememoró la imagen de Draco. Se veía tan… _sereno_. Neville, al parecer, estaba haciendo un gran trabajo y Harry lo odiaba.

Secretamente tenía la esperanza de notar en Draco signos de sólo estar con Neville por conveniencia; porque no había tenido más opción que quedarse con el _casi elegido_. Era cruel, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Pero en vez de eso Harry encontró a Draco siendo feliz con Neville, verdaderamente feliz.

Harry observó en el dorso de su mano derecha la cicatriz que había dejado el castigo de Dolores Umbridge en aquel lejano quinto curso. Era tenue, a penas y se alcanzaba a distinguir algunas letras que componían la frase: no debo decir mentiras. ¿La marca tenebrosa de Draco estaría igual de tenue? Los dos tenían sus cicatrices, los dos tenían una historia que se entrelazaba irremediablemente y Neville no podía contra eso.

Entonces Harry recordó las palabras de Neville esa mañana: _Tenemos un hijo…_

Draco y Neville habían formado una familia feliz, no importaba lo mucho que Harry se quisiera convencer de lo contrario, los hechos hablaban por sí mismos.

 _De tal manera que Draco nunca, nunca, sabría, que él moría por su amor. Estaban tan lejos qué modo no había de qué por alguien se enterara de que se moría por su amor._

Agitó su varita y apareció la pizarra con su investigación. Añadió dos nombres: George Weasley y Rodolphus Lestrange. Tenía la obligación personal de olvidar el pasado para concentrarse en el presente, en su investigación, tal vez de esa manera evitar más muertes y dolor. Después de todo, Neville tenía razón, había que hacer lo necesario para evitar que sus hijos vivirán los terrores de una guerra.

* * *

Draco se reajustó la bata al sentir el frío de la noche. Los jardines de la mansión siempre habían sido su lugar favorito, de niño se pasaba horas explorando cada rincón, maravillándose con la belleza de las rosas que su madre plantaba y cuidaba con tanto esmero. Incluso cuando Voldemort llegó a contaminar su hogar, él continuamente se refugiaba en los jardines pensando que tal vez algún día podría caminar a lado de Harry disfrutando de un maravilloso verano.

Pero ese sueño nunca se cumplió. Harry se alejó de él antes de que incluso Draco pudiera liberarse de todos los fantasmas de la guerra. Era injusto que Harry Potter regresara a su vida justo cuando se había hecho a la idea de vivir sin verle nunca más y, para aumentar más su amargura, llegaba viéndose fabuloso. Su barba era varonil y hermosa, hasta las estúpidas canas en su pelo le daban un toque de madurez que le dejaba sin habla y junto con todo ese paquete de masculinidad, Potter llegaba con los indicios de una nueva aventura que los arrastraría a una batalla.

Draco no era tonto, lo que el trío dorado había descubierto esa mañana era una maquinación que seguro tenía que ver con los mortífagos que aún quedaban libres. Eso ponía a su familia en un peligro terrible. Sus padres habían testificado en contra de los mortífagos, él mismo había dado nombres y había revelado propiedades para que el Ministerio pudiera incautarlas. Así que Potter había irrumpido de nuevo en su vida con bombo y platillo.

Draco no quería sentirse tan afectado por Harry. No quería aceptar que verle agitaba los cimientos de su vida. No quería compartir la cama con el hombre que le amaba, mientras él pensaba en Harry Potter, Draco no quería sentirse tan vil.


	5. Yo te recuerdo

**Capítulo V**

 **Yo te recuerdo**

Scorpius se terminó de vestir apresuradamente viendo su reloj de reojo; había olvidado por completo que había reservado el aula de Estudios Muggles a primera hora del sábado para una videollamada con sus padres. Su papá solía decir que esos despistes los había sacado por parte de su padre y Scorpius no podía estar más que de acuerdo, en ocasiones, a su padre se le olvidaban las cosas más absurdas.

Salió de su habitación sin hacer ruido y pasó corriendo por la sala común. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y cuando el muro de piedra se abrió tuvo el reflejo de agacharse para evitar una bomba fétida de Peeves que corrió en seguida pues El Barón Sanguinario había cruzado por uno de los muros y empezó a gritarle.

Scorpius vio su reloj y decidió que, a pesar de ser impropio de un Slytherin, tenía que correr sino quería llegar tarde y ser castigado posponiendo su conferencia hasta la semana siguiente. Hogwarts tenía una política muy firme con respecto al uso de tecnología muggle. A la directora McGonagall le había costado un mundo hacer funcionar los aparatos electrónicos en el aula de Estudios Muggles debido a la cantidad de magia ancestral del castillo y por lo tanto era un gran privilegio poder usarlos para hablar con sus padres así que las regalas eran muy precisas: los de primer año podían hablar una vez por semana con sus padres, los de cursos más avanzados sólo una vez al mes, ese derecho se suspendía si faltaban a clases o si habían incurrido en alguna falta. Se podía reservar la sala por máximo treinta minutos y se tenía que llegar puntual sino la reservación se cancelaba.

Así que Scorpius llegó jadeando al aula un minuto antes de la hora. La profesora Flume consultó su reloj y al cabo de un largo segundo lo dejó pasar.

—Tu varita —Scorpius le sonrió amablemente a la profesora dándole la varita —. Tus treinta minutos empiezan cuando te hayas comunicado con tus padres, ¿les has enviado la lechuza avisándoles de la conferencia? —Scorpius asintió. Casi lo olvidaba pero Albus se lo recordó providencialmente —. Excelente, saludos a tus padres.

La profesora Flume le indicó su lugar y en cuestión de minutos la conferencia empezó. Le sonrió a sus padres, los extrañaba realmente, procuraba llamarles cada semana pero aún así verles le daba cierta nostalgia. Empezaron hablando del colegio y lo que había ocurrido durante la semana. Scorpius había tenido muchos avances en su curso de pociones y de herbolaria, sus profesores de ambas materias estaban encantados con él, también se le estaba dando muy bien encantamientos y defensa contra las artes oscuras aunque no dejaba de existir algún compañero idiota que hacía comentarios sobre Voldemort y los mortífagos esperando que Scorpius se enojara. Por lo regular no le importaban esos comentarios aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Albus que había empezado a desarrollar una extraña fijación por los duelos a mano limpia cuando llegaban a decir que Scorpius era un mortífago. Claro que evitó contarle eso a sus padres.

—¿Los abuelos han regresado a París? —Scorpius sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta pero aún así la hizo con esperanza de que sus padres le dieran una noticia diferente.

—Hace un par de días —le contestó su papá intentando parecer tranquilo pero Scorpius sabía la verdad. Los abuelos no soportaban quedarse en la mansión. Aún tenían recuerdos de lo que había pasado y la sociedad mágica no olvidaba que abuelo había sido un mortífago.

A Scorpius aún le chocaba esa palabra. En Canadá nadie la usaba. Para ellos el apellido Malfoy sólo era exótico y no un referente de la segunda guerra mágica. Desde muy pequeño sus padres se habían encargado de hablarle de la guerra, de Voldemort, de los mortífagos. Papá Draco había sido un poco escueto con respecto a su participación. Le había dicho que se había equivocado y que siempre lamentó haber estado tan colosalmente desencaminado. Su padre Neville le había aclarado muchas cosas que su papá Draco no podía o no quería, después de todo, no dejaba de ser un Slytherin.

Scorpius comprendió que su vida en Hogwarts iba a estar marcada por el pasado de su papá y no le importaba. Claro, le dolían los cuchicheos, no iba a dejar jamás que eso le detuviera. La gente tenía que convencerse que su papá no era malo, no era un mortífago; era un hombre que se había equivocado y que al darse cuenta de sus errores se volvía más valioso.

—La abuela Augusta me ha dicho que te ha enviado una escoba nueva —las palabras de su padre le trajeron de nuevo a la conversación —. Recuerda que por más que quieras no puedes entrar al equipo de quidditch este año —Scorpius asintió. Su papá amaba volar, su padre Neville en cambió prefería estar con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra.

—Quiero preguntarles algo. Ya me contaron la historia de su relación con los padres de Albus y James —había sido el tema de conversación de la conferencia anterior —. Supongo que también conocen a sus tíos, la Ministro y el señor Weasley —su padre asintió y Scorpius notó como su papá se tensaba en su asiento —. ¿Saben algo del consultor que han estado viendo para el caso de Arthur Weasley? —Cuando vio a su padre desviar la mirada confirmó que ellos sabía a la perfección la identidad del misterioso consultor.

—No creo que eso deba ser de tu incumbencia, hijo —le dijo papá Draco de manera categórica.

—Lo es papá porque Albus es mi amigo y está preocupado por su abuelo. Le he prometido que les preguntaría a ustedes —Scorpius vio cómo su papá le dirigía una mirada preocupada a su padre —. Ahora, ¿ustedes saben quién es el consultor? —su padre Neville asintió.

—Neville, por favor —papá Draco estaba más tenso que la cuerda de un violín.

—Nunca le he mentido a mi hijo y no voy a empezar ahora —Scorpius vio cómo su papá tensaba el rostro —. ¿Por qué lo quieres saber, hijo? —Scorpius tragó saliva. Sabía que de esa respuesta dependía tener el nombre del misterioso consultor. Su padre era partidario de la verdad pero no iba a ponérselo tan sencillo sobre todo si su papá estaba de por medio.

—Albus y yo compartimos algo —Scorpius tenía que inspirarse y abrirse un poco para apelar al lado Gryffindor de su padre —. En estas semanas dentro del colegio me he dado cuenta de ello. Murmuran de nosotros, nos señalan —Scorpius miró a su papá —, compartimos el pasado de nuestros padres. Pero nosotros estamos orgullosos de ser quienes somos —Scorpius no estaba completamente seguro de que su amigo estuviera orgulloso de ser un Potter, nunca hablaba de ello, pero Scorpius si lo estaba de ser un Malfoy, de parecerse a su papá y estaba seguro que le partiría el alma a todo el hablara mal de su papá —. Creo que eso ha hecho que seamos tan cercanos. Él entiende como me siento y yo lo entiendo a él —desvió la mirada hacia su padre —. Albus ama a su abuelo. Ha estado muy preocupado por él y yo sólo quiero regalarle algo de tranquilidad —Scorpius se relamió los labios. Algo le decía que estaba convenciendo a su padre sólo necesitaba un último toque —. Tú lo dices todo siempre: el tiempo y la tranquilidad son cosas que no puedes comprar. Sé que mi amigo me necesita, que necesita saber lo que está pasando realmente.

Scorpius vio cómo su papá colocaba una mano sobre la rodilla de su padre con la intención de detenerle pero Scorpius estaba seguro que su padre estaba decidido a hablar.

—Es su padre, Harry Potter —papá Draco cerró los ojos frustrado.

—Gracias, padre —Scorpius le sonrió con cariño. Sabía que su padre se había ganado una buena bronca con papá Draco y eso hacía sentir a Scorpius aún más orgulloso de su padre —. Sé que no lo ves ahora papá pero le has hecho un gran bien a Albus y James al dejar que mi padre me dijera ese nombre.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces hijo —le dijo papá Draco un poco contrariado pero Scorpius le regaló una sonrisa.

El resto de la conferencia fue incómoda. Su papá parecía un poco ofendido porque había supuesto que la videollamada había sido para sacarles información. Su padre había hecho el intento de apaciguar las cosas pero todo había sido en vano. Al poco tiempo terminaron la conferencia y Scorpius salió del aula dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor. Aún tenía el mal sabor de boca por cómo había dejado a sus padres sin embargo la idea de estar haciendo las cosas por su amigo le tranquilizaba.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor se dio cuenta que Albus brillaba por su ausencia en la mesa de Slytherin. Escuchó que alguien diciendo su nombre y vio a James que lo llamaba. Estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor hablando con Rose y un par de amigos más. Scorpius se lo pensó un poco pero luego mandó a todos a la mierda. Él era un Malfoy-Longbottom, podía sentarse donde quisiera y, ser amigo de quien quisiera.

—Hola —le dijo Jame alegremente haciéndose un lado dejándole espacio para sentarse. Sus compañeros tenían los ojos desorbitados, no entendían por qué un Gryffindor de segundo año, que además resultaba ser un Potter, hablaba con un Slytherin de primer año, que resultaba ser el nieto de un ex mortífago condenado —. Si esperas a Albus hazlo sentado. Ya te habrás dado cuenta que no es el tipo más madrugador que existe.

—Hola Scorpius —Rose también le sonrió pasándole un tazón de cereal —. Yo tampoco soy madrugadora pero James me ha despertado para que lo acompañe a su estúpido entrenamiento de quidditch.

—Un momento, ¿qué están haciendo? ¿Van a desayunar con él? —dijo el chico que estaba a la derecha de James que parecía uno o dos cursos mayor. Era moreno y hablaba con fuerte acento irlandés.

—Y contigo, Finnigan —el tono de James era amable pero Scorpius detectó la incomodidad del ambiente. Estaba por levantarse pero Rose negó y Scorpius entendió que sería peor si se marchaba.

—Pero es qué… ¿no sabes quién es su abuelo? —James apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos azules adquirieron un matiz frío.

—Sé quiénes son sus abuelos, quienes son los míos, quienes son sus padres y quienes son los míos. También sé que es un Slytherin y toda esa mierda. Pero todo eso me la suda ¿lo entiendes? Y si alguien más está de acuerdo contigo puede irse a tirar por culo —dijo en un tono alto y firme —. Seguro podrán encontrarse un buscador mejor que yo —Rose rió por lo bajo ante la expresión del chico sentado tres lugares a su derecha. Scorpius estaba sorprendido por la forma en que James le hablaba un chico mayor que él.

—Vale, vale párala ya Finnigan. Potter puede comer con quien le dé la gana. No sean críos —Finnigan le lanzó una agria mirada a James y Scorpius luego se levantó murmurando algo del campo de quidditch. Fue entonces que Scorpius comprendió que estaba desayunando con el equipo entero de la casa de los leones.

James, Rose y él desayunaron en armonía después del espectáculo de Finnigan. James era sorprendentemente gracioso y Rose era brillante. Al poco tiempo el resto del equipo se despidió sin ninguna muestra de querer despellejar a Scorpius por apellidarse Malfoy o por ser un Slytherin.

—Te esperamos afuera —le dijo el tipo que había amonestado a Finnigan que seguro era de sexto o séptimo curso. James asintió mientras terminaba su bocado.

Una vez solos Scorpius pensó si era oportuno decir algo. Abrió la boca con intención pero fue interrumpido por una figura familiar.

—¿Ahora vamos a desayunar en Gryffindor? Mañana me vas a sorprender comiendo con en Hufflepuff —Albus se sentó frente a él.

—Qué bueno que llegas. He hablado con mis padres hace un rato… —los tres le miraron expectantes pero James gimió frustrado al ver que Wood se paseaba impaciente por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

—Diablos, ¿podemos hablar después del entrenamiento? Estoy seguro que sino voy de inmediato Wood sufrirá un infarto. Acompaña a Albus a desayunar y luego nos alcanzan en el campo —Albus asintió —. Bien —James se levantó junto con Rose. Avanzó dos pasos y luego regresó, le tomó por los hombros a Scorpius y lo miró a los ojos —. No le adelantes nada, por favor —hubo un breve momento donde ambos hermanos tuvieron un dialogo silencioso y luego James se marchó.

—Muero de hambre —Albus empezó a comer como si nada —. ¿Crees que sea apropiado quedarnos a desayunar en la mesa de Gryffindor? —Albus preguntó pero no hacía ningún amago por levantarse y en vez de eso estaba empezando a comer cereal como si nada. Scorpius ya había detectado que Albus tendía a ser descarado cuando quería molestar. Malfoy sonrió. Esos Potter eran todo un caso y ambos inspiraban en Scorpius algo que no alcanzaba a describir con palabras.

—Esta es una mesa de Hogwarts ¿no? —Albus asintió —. Nosotros somos alumnos de Hogwarts ¿cierto? —Albus volvió a asentir —. Entonces tenemos todo el jodido derecho a sentarnos aquí y comer lo que queramos —Albus le dio una de esas sonrisas torcidas que tanto le gustaban a Scorpius y siguió comiendo la mar de tranquilo.

* * *

Harry observó la pequeña insignia de león. Era un trabajo realmente notable. Él sólo había conseguido el GPS y George había hecho el resto. Ese ingenio era maravilloso.

—¿Crees que funcione? —Preguntó George y Harry asintió.

—Lo probé con varios hechizos para ver si los soportaba. Al parecer están haciendo cosas cada vez más sofisticadas para magos y Hermione ha hecho muy bien en traer la tecnología a los magos.

—No creas. Muchos magos no están a favor de estos cambios. Creen que tanta tecnología es peligrosa —George tenía la mirada perdida. Harry entendía esa tortura —. En estos días he querido preguntarte ¿cómo diste conmigo? —Harry agradeció el cambio de tema y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Dejaste pólvora en el despacho de tu padre. El día que encontramos el diario había restos de la pólvora que usas en la tienda. No lo relacione de inmediato pero cuando fuimos a la casa de los Malfoy y descubrimos las fechas todo encajó a la perfección.

—Pudo haber sido Ron —Harry negó.

—Se notaba que tenía terror de entrar a ese despacho. Me atrevo a pensar que él nunca había estado allí esta ese día.

—Fui un imbécil al pensar que podían traer de vuelta a Fred… —Harry le dio un apretón en el hombro. George sólo era uno más sucumbiendo ante la tentación de querer ver de nuevo a un ser querido que había partido al más allá. Tal vez ese sentimiento había llevado a Cadmus Peverell a crear la piedra de la resurrección y fue también ese sentimiento el que llevó a Dumbledore a olvidar todos los peligros y colocarse el anillo de los Gaunt para poder ver a su familia muerta y pedirle perdón. El propio Harry había quería en más de una ocasión que la piedra saliera de la snith sólo para volver a ver a sus padres pero no fue hasta que abrazó a la muerte que la piedra trajo consigo a sus seres queridos y Harry entendió entonces que lo mejor era esperar para descansar con ellos toda la eternidad.

—Las cosas saldrán bien George. Sólo tenemos que esperar —le dijo y George asintió no muy convencido. Harry le dio la insignia y George se la colocó en la túnica color magenta.

El plan era sencillo. George sólo tenía que esperar a que llegaran por él para ver a Arthur y Harry le seguiría con el GPS para tener una ubicación. El único error que podía tener era que el GPS fallara por la magia a su alrededor pero Harry casi estaba seguro que podrían recuperar a Arthur muy pronto. Aunque el real problema era saber que se traían entre manos los mortífagos que aún estaban libres.

George lo miró con gratitud y luego salió a la tienda mientras Harry se quedaba en el privado. Estaban listos para continuar con la investigación.

* * *

—¿Por qué se lo dijiste? —Neville caminó hasta su sillón favorito y encendió su pipa. La furia de Draco era patente —. Nos estamos metiendo en la vida de los Potter y los Weasley y eso es algo que no nos conviene y tampoco debería de importarnos —Neville vio como los colores se le subían a su marido. Estaba realmente rabioso.

—Él preguntó, Draco. No podía simplemente evitar una pregunta de mi hijo, menos cuando sabía la respuesta perfectamente —Draco negó firmemente.

—Es que no nos correspondía a nosotros revelar esa información —el humo de la pipa hacía círculos perfecto alrededor y desprendía un olor suave y acaramelado.

—No nos pidieron que guardáramos ningún secreto —Draco le lanzó una mirada acusadora que hizo sentir sumamente incómodo a Neville.

—Tantos años juntos te han dado un toque bastante exótico porque esa es una respuesta muy Slytherin para un Gryffindor tan puritano como tú. El hecho es que has faltado a la confianza de tus amigos y has revelado algo que no te competía. Estoy seguro que sabes lo precaria que es la relación entre Potter y sus hijos... —Neville había escuchado los rumores por supuesto pero no veía cómo haberle dicho la verdad a su hijo podía afectar la relación entre Harry y sus chicos.

—No entiendo por qué estás tan enojado. Realmente no creo haber afectado a Harry al decirle la verdad a Scorpius —Draco elevó su ceja derecha. Realmente él tampoco entendía por qué sentía tanta molestia. De antemano sabía que Neville jamás le mentiría a Scorpius deliberadamente y también estaba el factor del discurso del manipulador de su hijo. Hasta Draco se había sentido seducido para decir la verdad después de escuchar a Scorpius.

—¡No soporto que te metieras en sus vidas! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar algo que no te corresponde?! ¡Deberías aprender a guardar silencio! —Draco sabía que había perdido los estribos, Neville lo veía sorprendido y sin entender esa reacción tan fuerte, Draco se sintió sumamente estúpido e incómodo. Salió del despacho hecho una furia con él mismo por haber perdido los estribos.

Draco se encerró en la habitación sintiéndose completa y absolutamente ridículo. Le había recriminado a Neville haberle dicho la verdad a su hijo porque sentía que le había fallado a Harry y eso era espantoso. Su lealtad debía estar con su familia y no con Harry, por Salazar, a Potter lo había visto un segundo y con Neville tenía trece años de matrimonio; era absurdo enojarse con su marido.

Draco empezó a sentirse el peor de los hipócritas y una parte de él le decía que estaba siéndole infiel a Neville. Cerró los ojos ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué no había podido olvidarse de Potter? Sabía que Neville lo amaba con toda su alma, seguramente estaba en el despacho sintiéndose miserable por lo que le había dicho, y Draco estaba allí, pensado en Potter… amando a Potter como si no hubiera pasado de todo entre ellos.

Qué estúpido era. Potter se había casado, tenía hijos, era un hombre que le había puesto punto final a todo lo suyo sin tentarse el corazón.

Draco se quedó observando hacia el jardín por un buen rato perdido entre recuerdos de todo tipo. Tomó su libro intentando pensar en otra cosa.

— _Sabes, amor, yo nunca te he olvidado. Te recuerdo en cada estrella, siempre que aparece. Sabes amor, siempre te he recordado…_ —leyó en voz alta y negó —. Esto es ridículo. Éste libro es ridículo —arrojó el libro a un rincón de la habitación.

Al poco tiempo el cansancio de la discusión hizo mella en él y se quedó dormido. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó pero cuando despertó estaba en la cama y Neville le abrazaba mientras veía uno de esos estúpidos programas de cocina que tanto le gustaban.

—Lo siento —le dijo Neville con un tono que demostraba que se sentía completamente culpable —. No pensé en lo que me dijiste. Sencillamente actué. No puedo cambiar lo que hice pero hablaré con Harry para advertirle y que esté preparado para lo que se podría desencadenar con mi revelación.

—No —Draco le besó —. Déjalo tal como está. Siempre hemos sido honestos con Scorpius y no debemos cambiar eso sólo por cubrir a Potter y a sus amigos —Neville le sonrió débilmente y Draco se sintió terrible —. Eres un gran padre —Draco besó de nuevo a su marido despertando la pasión entre los dos. Se lo follaría hasta la extenuación con la esperanza de olvidarse de todo para siempre.

* * *

Scorpius y Albus observaban al equipo de Gryffindor. James volaba con maestría. Realmente era un verdadero espectáculo verlo y Scorpius entendió por qué Wood se había puesto tan aprensivo cuando James Potter había amenazado con dejar el equipo. La última jugada fue protagonizada por él; lo vieron volar en picada, sin titubear un poco y coger la snitch a medio milímetro del césped. James voló hasta ellos cuando el entrenamiento terminó y se sentó en las gradas, tenía la mirada expectante fija en Scorpius.

—Excelente vuelo —dijo Scorpius nada más por decir algo.

—Gracias —James intentó sonreír pero Scorpius notaba sus nervios. Albus, a su lado, no estaba mejor. Rose también le miraba con interés.

—Bien, como les dije, hablé con mis padres esta mañana. Les pregunté directamente sobre la identidad del misterioso ex auror y ellos me dijeron su nombre —Scorpius se humedeció los labios como un claro tic —. Es Harry Potter.

Rose abrió la boca pero no emitió sonido alguno. Ambos hermanos Potter habían intercambiado miradas por un segundo y luego habían intentado disimular su desconcierto lo mejor que podían. Albus con más éxito que su hermano mayor, por supuesto.

* * *

Harry tuvo que esperar dos días para que uno de los mortífagos fugitivos fuese a buscar a George. No hubo conversaciones ni cortesías. El hombre simplemente le dijo a George que le tomara del abrazo y desapareció. Harry encendió de inmediato su portátil rogando porque su GPS no hubiese sufrido ninguna falla a pesar de la magia. Un pequeño punto rojo apreció en la pantalla. Estaban en Surrey, el punto se movía con rapidez, cruzaron Wotton, el río Tilling y al llegar a Noons Corner el punto desapareció.

Harry se quedó sin moverse, sentía su corazón martilleando en su pecho a una velocidad insoportable, tragó saliva y empezó a pensar lo peor. ¿Lo habían descubierto? ¿El GPS había terminado por fallar? Harry se frotó el rostro con ambas manos. No iba a soportar otra muerte en su espalda. Esperó por largos cinco minutos y cuando por fin se convenció de que George no aparecería en forma de punto rojo en la pantalla de su ordenador decidió que tenía que ir a Noons Corner.

No conocía el lugar pero se concentró por completo. Lo último que quería era una despartición, esa era la manera más sencilla de terminar todos muertos.

Se pareció a la mitad de una solitaria carretera. A su alrededor había un paisaje boscoso que se le antojaba siniestro; salió de inmediato del camino y se cubrió con su capa de invisibilidad. Tuvo que encorvarse por completo para que sus pies quedaran cubiertos. Caminó lentamente buscando algún indicio de magia. Harry alcanzó a escuchar el crujir de las hojas secas, de inmediato se ocultó detrás de un gran árbol y siguió viendo hacia el lugar donde había percibido el ruido. Casi se arrodilló en el suelo para que la capa no subiera por su cuerpo gracias al gélido viento que estaba circulando por ese paraje boscoso.

Percibió el contraste del hechizo desilusionador. Sin moverse demasiado murmuró un revelio y se encontró de frente con una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque y con dos hombres que habían entrado al lugar. Uno de ellos era George, el otro, el mortífago a cargo. Harry realizó un hechizo de sigilo sobre sus pies para no ser detectado al acercarse a la cabaña.

—Pero qué…

Harry se giró sorprendido y se encontró con rostro desconcertado de Walden Macnair. Lo vio levantar la varita y antes de que pudiera hacer nada Harry salió de su escondite lanzándole un depulso. El cuerpo de Macnair chochó contra un frondoso árbol y Harry casi pudo escuchar como su cráneo se hacía pedazos al caer. Cogió la capa y sin pensarlo más entró a la cabaña de un golpe provocando la sorpresa de George y el mortífago que le acompañaba: Rabastan Lestrange.

Rabastan no le atacó, en vez de eso, se resguardó del hechizo que Harry había lanzado. George corrió hasta la habitación donde estaba su padre y lo encontró inconsciente. Harry volvió a lanzar un nuevo hechizo contra Lestrange pero éste en vez de salir de su escondite se limitó a levantar la varita de la que emanó un oscuro humo que salió volando de la cabaña.

—Has cometido un grave error al involucrarte en esto, Potter —Harry se movió un poco y cuando tuvo a Rabastan en rango de tiro le lanzó un desmaius que le dejó tambaleándose y le hizo caer hacia atrás. Harry alcanzó a George corriendo. Sabía que Rabastan Lestrange no estaría mucho tiempo inconsciente pues su hechizo no había sido del todo certero.

—Tienen que irse —le dijo tomando apresuradamente el vial que siempre traía con él —. Es un traslador. Sólo tienes que abrirla para que se active.

—¿Estás loco? No pienso dejarte solo…

—Tienes que hacerlo. Tu padre no está bien y Lestrange ha llamado a sus amigos. No tarda mucho para que aparezca su hermano y el imbécil de Rookwood —George iba decir algo pero Harry no se lo permitió —. Se lo debes a tu familia. Saca a Arthur de aquí.

—Procura que no te maten —George cogió el traslador y desapareció junto con su padre casi al mismo tiempo que Rodolphus Lestrange y Augustus Rookwood se aparecían en la cabaña.

Harry tomó fuertemente su varita y se apoyó sobre uno de los muros de la habitación. Estaba seguro que esos tres mortífagos sabían a la perfección que ya no existía ninguna magia rara y antigua que pudiera regresarlo de la vida. Harry se llenó de valor y pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era llevarse a alguno de esos hijos de puta directo al infierno. Dio un largo suspiro y salió de su escondite gritando con fuerza.

—Expelliarmus —la varita de Rookwood salió volando a las manos de Harry.

Con unos excelentes reflejos, Harry le lanzó un depulso a Rabastan que terminó siendo lanzado hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Rodolphus Lestrange le lanzó la maldición mortal pero Harry la esquivó por poco. Rookwood intentó lanzarse contra Harry pero éste le realizó un desmaius que le golpeó por completo en el pecho y lo dejó fuera de combate.

Harry y Rodolphus se lanzaban hechizos y contrahechizos sin tregua sin embargo en algún momento Harry se vio acorralado por los hermanos Lestrange.

—Parece que te hemos superado en número, Potter.

Harry tragó saliva, al parecer eso era todo, después de tantos años de luchar contra esos locos por fin iba a morir a manos de los cómplices de Tom. Vio a Rabastan Lestrange abrir la boca para pronunciar la maldición asesina y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe fatal. Sin embargo casi de inmediato estuchó la conmoción. Abrió los ojos y se encontró a Fawkes que le había arrancado la lengua a Rabastan Lestrenge y había quemado con su cola el rostro de Rodolphus.

—Pagaras por esto Potter —ambos hermanos se arrastraron hasta el cuerpo de Rookwood. Rodolphus accionó un traslador y los tres desaparecieron sin que Harry pudiera hacer algo.

—Gracias Fawkes. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —El fénix subió a su brazo, Harry le acarició la cabeza y pensó que lo mejor era marcharse. No estaba seguro si los fugitivos regresarían para terminar con su trabajo.

Harry intentó la aparición pero era imposible. Tenía que salir de la cabaña y caminar hacia la carretera pero antes de abrir la puerta empezó a sentir un frío intenso que se le coló hasta los huesos. Harry se estremeció de miedo cuando sintió que toda la felicidad del mundo empezaba a desaparecer en un instante. Los dementores destrozaron la puerta y empezaron a entrar a la cabaña. Fawkes salió volando por una ventana, Harry cayó al suelo víctima de los dementores, intentó levantar la varita para conjurar un patronus pero era imposible. No podía concentrarse en ningún recuerdo feliz. Todo lo que su mente se encargaba de reproducir una y mil veces eran sus borracheras, el rostro de sus hijos, las muertes de esos niños.

A lo lejos Harry escuchó el canto de Fawkes y de pronto en su pecho empezó a encenderse un sentimiento puro, algo que, superaba el terror y la desolación. Harry recordó la primera vez que vio a James, la primera vez que tuvo a Albus entre sus brazos; pensó en Hermione y Ron, en su felicidad cuando la guerra terminó y sus recuerdos terminaron con la sonrisa de Draco la última vez que estuvieron juntos en Hogwarts.

Harry aferró su varita, cerró los ojos, sentía que su corazón estaba llegando al límite. Estaba por rendirse, sin embargo, se concentró en esas imágenes que hacían una mezcla en su cabeza, abrió los ojos y gritó con fuerza:

—Expecto patronum —el enorme ciervo plateado de Harry se materializó embistiendo a cuatro dementores que le rodeaban.

Harry caminó hacia la salida seguido por su ciervo que apartaba a los dementores. Fawkes voló hasta él haciendo su canto cada vez más fuerte y tal vez fue eso lo que hizo que Harry se sintiera con la fuerza suficiente para correr a toda velocidad. Llegó a la carretera, Fawkes se colocó en su hombro y Harry se concentró para aparecerse en Grimmauld Place. Lo último que vio fue al enorme ciervo aún ahuyentando a los dementores.

* * *

Harry cayó de espalda sobre la dura madera del suelo en Grimmauld Place, Fawkes voló sobre él para luego posarse en el marco de una ventana.

—Estuvo cerca —cerró los ojos y sin querer se quedó dormido.

Harry estaba soñando con una serie de muy prometedoras caricias y besos de parte de cierto rubio en particular cuando escuchó a lo lejos una voz familiar. Harry no quería abrir los ojos, él quería permanecer dormido, recibiendo las caricias de ese amante que no recuperaría jamás.

—Harry… Harry —parpadeó para enfocar el rostro de su amigo Ron.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —Harry se levantó de golpe y recordó todo lo ocurrido en Noons Corner —. ¿Arthur está bien? George… él —Harry se tambaleó un poco.

—Están bien. Están en el hospital. George nos contó todo a Hermione y a mí. Ella está muy enfadada contigo porque no nos contaste nada. Me envió para ver si habías llegado en una pieza y, también, ambos supusimos que quería ver a papá antes de que llegara todo mundo.

—No puedo… Kreacher —llamó Harry débilmente y el elfo se apreció con una barra de chocolate. Harry lo empezó a engullir con gusto y en seguida empezó a sentirse mejor —. Joder, lo que quería decirte es que no puedo estar allí con tu familia y con los…

—Ginny fue por ellos al colegio. Mamá vio a papá pero Bill se la llevó a descansar un rato, así que tenemos el tiempo justo para que vayas a San Mungo a verle. Después será más complicado. Además, Hermione quiere hablar contigo.

Harry se estremeció, imaginaba de qué quería hablar su amiga. Se quitó la chaqueta llena de barro y con un rápido hechizo de limpieza estuvo listo para ir al hospital. Ron los apreció en medio de una solitaria sala donde sólo entraba y salía personal autorizado. Caminaron a prisa y Ron le indicó que pasara a una habitación privada. Arthur Weasley parecía profundamente dormido, Harry se acercó para contemplarlo, el hombre se veía demacrado y algo más delgado de lo que recordaba. Había algunas cicatrices en su rostro y tenía un ojo amoratado.

Harry se acercó un poco más buscando restos de alguna maldición oscura y casi al instante saltó alejándose pues Arthur Weasley había abierto los ojos.

—Harry… —dijo con voz entrecortada —. Sabía que volverías… tarde o temprano lo harías. Eres un gran chico y no podías fallarme —Arthur Weasley empezó a buscar entre su ropa de cama, tomó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma con la que garabateó rápidamente —. Tienes que avisarles —le hablaba frenético —. Ellos no me quieren hacer caso. Dicen que me tienen que examinar para ver si no hay secuelas de los cruciatus —siguió escribiendo con prisa —. Tienen miedo de que me pase como a los Longbottom —Arthur lo miró con los ojos ligeramente desorbitados — pero no tengo nada. Tal vez… sólo me sienta… desorientado —le dio el pergamino —. Tú, tú sabrás… siempre llegas… siempre… Tienes que ir, Harry… tienes que ir…

—Señor Weasley —el gritó del Sanador hizo que Harry se sobresaltara —. ¿Qué hace? Tiene que calmarse —el hombre se acercó y Harry lo reconoció, era Teddy. Con un pase de varita dejó inconsciente al señor Weasley —. Harry, ¿qué haces aquí? —lo miró con sospecha.

—Yo le he traído, Teddy —Ron entró a la habitación mirando a sus padre con preocupación —. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Le he tenido que hechizar porque estaba demasiado inquieto. Se encuentra estable pero esos episodios de ansiedad son los que tienen a los Sanadores preocupados. Lo mejor será avisar lo que ha sucedido.

—Teddy, por favor, evita informar que Harry estaba con él cuando sucedió. Sé que es tu labor como Sanador en proceso pero Harry es parte de una investigación muy especial y nos gustaría mantener su ayuda fuera del conocimiento de cualquier medio de comunicación —Teddy alternó su mirada entre ambos hombres y terminó asintiendo.

—Diré que estaba contigo cuando todo pasó. Ahora, déjenlo descansar, por favor.

—Vamos, Hermione nos está esperando afuera.

Teddy le lanzó una mirada interrogante a Harry. Al final de cuentas se conocían. Harry no había dejado nunca de visitar a Andrómeda y estar al pendiente del crecimiento de su ahijado. Teddy decidió en su momento ir a Beauxbatons para estudiar en lugar de Hogwarts; Andrómeda al principio no estuvo muy adecuado pero, luego, con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que había sido lo mejor.

Así que aprovecharon el cuarto de francés del señor Tonks para que Teddy no tuviera problemas en asistir a la Academia. En Francia, Teddy creció como un chico más y no fue perseguido por las historias de los merodeadores o de hombres lobos en la Casa de los Gritos.

Teddy los acompañó a una pequeña estancia privada y se marchó. Harry estaba seguro que pronto también tendría que responderle las dudas a su ahijado.

* * *

Antes de que Hermione lo acribillara a preguntas Harry empezó a hablar. Les contó todo, desde su sospecha de George, hasta lo ocurrido en Noons Corner.

—Le arrancó la lengua —preguntó Ron sorprendido después de un rato.

—Sí, Fawkes le arrancó la lengua de tajo a Rabastan —Ron silbó sorprendido. Harry vio el pedazo de pergamino en su mano.

—¿Qué es? —Le preguntó Hermione que seguía sorprendida y horrorizada con la historia.

—Lo que me dio el señor Weasley —Harry lo abrió y al leerlo su boca se secó y algo oscuro y pesado se instaló en el fondo de su estómago. Hermione lo tomó y lo leyó en voz alta.

—Peligro de muerte: Neville, Hermione, Ron, H… —se notaba que Arthur lo había escrito a prisa y de la última frase sólo se podía rescatar la letra H —. Esto no tiene sentido.

—Me dijo que tenía que ir —dijo Harry más para sí mismo que para sus amigos —. Pero… ¿Ir a dónde?

Hermione releyó el pergamino como buscando algún patrón, alguna pista escondida, algún mensaje fuera del obvio. Arthur había usado la misma frase que empleaba el viejo reloj de la familia Weasley en los tiempos de la segunda guerra, ¿eso era relevante?

—Hay que avisarle a Draco —Hermione habló aún viendo el pergamino —. Le hemos jurado que lo mantendríamos informados. Definitivamente esto es algo que deben conocer.

—Yo se lo diré —Harry lo dijo sin mucha convicción. Le apetecía muy poco ir a la mansión Malfoy y encontrarse de nuevo con la parejita del año pero Hermione tenía razón, era su deber informarles lo que estaba pasando, y él era el único con el tiempo libre como para hacerlo.

* * *

Draco firmó la última de las solicitudes del Ministerio. Por fin podían traer su negocio a Londres con excelentes condiciones de compra y venta. Neville se había puesto tan contento con la noticia que había salido volando para pedir un nuevo cargamento de plantas y empezar con la producción de sus pociones. Las cosas por fin estaban tomando un curso maravilloso.

—Amo —Draco le dirigió una sonrisa amable a Dipsy cuando se apareció —. El señor Potter quiere verle, dice que es muy urgente —y justo hasta allí llegaba su gran día. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser Potter entre todas las personas? Draco se tomó un momento para calmarse y para convencerse de que él podía ver a Harry sin ningún problema.

—Hazle pasar, Dipsy. No cierres la puerta cuando entre al despacho —la elfina le lanzó una mirada extrañada pero Draco la ignoro. No iba a estar en una habitación cerrada con Harry Potter.

Draco estaba de pie y lo vio entrar. No podía creer que después de todo Harry siguiera exudando esa aura de héroe que en algún momento le había parecido tan repelente.

—Lamento venir sin avisar pero ocurrió algo importante —Draco quería correr… Quería tener la fuerza de voluntad de no perderse en el verde tan perfecto de sus ojos… _debieron quedarse en Canadá_ pensaba una y otra vez mientras sentía que todo su cuerpo se encendía ante la presencia de Harry —. Hemos podido rescatar al señor Weasley. Ha estado todo el día en el hospital, parece que recibió algunas maldiciones cruciatus, están evaluándole. Estuvo con él hace un momento y despertó de pronto para darme esto.

Draco tomó el trozo de pergamino con mucho cuidado de no tocar nada más que el papel. Cuando lo leyó sintió que la sangre dentro de su cuerpo se volvía espesa y fría.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—No lo sabemos. Seguiremos investigado. Lo único que te puedo decir es que los hermanos Lestrange y algunos fugitivos más están detrás de esto. Tuvimos un enfrentamiento con ellos al rescatar a Arthur.

—Siempre son ellos ¿hasta cuándo dejaran de insistir esos idiotas? —Draco suspiró cancinamente. Si los Lestrange estaban involucrados, no sólo Neville estaba en peligro de muerte, todos lo estaban.

Harry observó a Draco y sintió una oleada de celos pero de inmediato la intentó suprimir. Era lógico que Draco estuviera afectado, Neville era su esposo, y Harry tenía que ser profesional. Además, estaba comprometido con Draco, le debía un final feliz. Aunque eso significara verlo en brazos de otro hombre.

—Los atraparé, te lo juro.

Draco vio en los ojos de Harry la misma expresión de seguridad que habían tenido al enfrentarse a Voldemort en la batalla final. Era estremecedora tanta fiereza. Draco se convenció de que, sin importar que sucediera, Harry acabaría con los fugitivos, pues se había despertado en él ese poder que nunca ostentaba pero que residía en su interior y que le hacía ser tan especial.

* * *

Scorpius estaba sentado a la orilla del lago disfrutando de un día brillante. Albus y James volaban más por hacer algo y despejar sus mentes que por otras cosa. Habían regresado de ver a su abuelo y Scorpius notaba lo difícil que era para ellos comprender que era lo que estaban sintiendo. Por un lado estaban felices de ver a su abuelo y por el otro lado estaba el hecho de que quién había rescatado a su abuelo era: Harry Potter, el padre ausente.

Habían decidido no revelar que sabían cuál era la identidad del consultor del ministerio y tal vez eso les hacía sentir peor.

—James aún lo recuerda y por eso lo odia. Albus, en cambio, lo conoce por los libros y una parte de él le admira. Es difícil para ellos —le dijo Rose viendo a los hermanos volar —. Sólo espero que su regreso signifique algo bueno para ellos. Se lo merecen.

—Sí, se lo merecen —Scorpius observaba a Albus que le sonreía desde el aire.


	6. Mi cómplice

**Capítulo VI**

 **Mi cómplice**

* * *

Draco observó el atrio del Ministerio. Odiaba ése lugar. Aunque Granger había hecho un excelente trabajo redecorándolo. Había sustituido la mentira que significaba la fuente de los tres hermanos mágicos (que había sido restaurada por el Ministro Rufus Scrimgeour como símbolo de restablecimiento del orden en su gestión, claro, antes de ser asesinado por Voldemort durante la guerra). Hermione Granger, en cambio, decidió colocar una placa conmemorativa a los caídos durante la guerra con una inscripción que recordaba mucho a los discursos del sombrero seleccionador: muggles, civiles, miembros de la orden, mortífagos, elfos domésticos, gigantes, centauros. Que las muertes inútiles de estos seres siempre nos recuerden la importancia de la unidad a pesar de nuestras diferencias.

Granger había colocado en su placa un símbolo hecho de: una varita con una serpiente que se le enroscaba, sostenida por un elfo y un niño que representaba a los muggles con un fondo de estrellas.

Esa placa aún causaba muchos conflictos en la comunidad mágica. Algunos miembros de los sagrados veintiocho habían pedido que se retirara el símbolo pero Granger había sido firme: la placa se queda. Draco admiraba esa temeraria posición pero también admitía que había sido inútil hasta el momento pues Granger no había conseguido unificar el mundo mágico.

—¿Estás bien? —Neville le preguntó pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—Si, por supuesto.

Cruzaron el atrio y se dirigieron a la oficina de Hermione Granger no sin recibir ciertas miradas curiosas. Fueron anunciados por la secretaria de la ministra y, para sorpresa de la misma, fueron recibidos de inmediato. Hermione los esperaba de pie y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Esto es una verdadera sorpresa —Draco recibió el saludo efusivo de Granger algo abrumado —. ¿En qué puedo servirles?

—Draco me ha contado de la visita que le hizo Harry —hubo un breve momento de vacilación por parte de Hermione pero Neville continuó sin notarlo—. Hemos estado hablando sobre las opciones que tenemos y llegamos a la conclusión que lo mejor es sumergirnos de lleno en su investigación —Hermione boqueó. Parecía que no se esperaba eso.

—Me temo que no comprendo. Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo con respecto a eso…

—Claro pero eso fue antes de que el nombre de mi marido apareciera en un pergamino debajo del título: Peligro de muerte —se veía la poca disposición que Granger tenía de hacerlos partícipes de su pequeña aventura —. Creo que lo puedes entender, Granger. Es nuestra familia de la que están hablando. Weasley y tú están en esa pequeña lista y también están haciendo algo por salvarse. Lo justo es que Neville y yo participemos.

—Bueno, deben entender, nosotros no tenemos idea de a qué se refiera Arthur. Y, por otro lado, puede ser peligros que se mezclen en este asunto.

—Eso de: peligro de muerte. Nos da una idea bastante clara de lo que puede suceder ¿no crees? —Neville dijo con tono tranquilo —. Por el peligro no te preocupes, Draco y yo, vivimos una guerra. Sabemos cuidarnos.

Hermione Granger no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan fácilmente, Draco lo notaba en su mirada, tenía que actuar y hacerle ver un par de realidades.

—Mi familia entera corre un peligro terrible con los Lestrange involucrados en esto. Eso incluye a mi hijo. No puedes negarme el derecho de luchar por la seguridad de mi hijo —capturó la mirada de Granger —. Cuando Voldemort se levantó por primera vez había mucha gente que lo apoyaba. El mundo mágico estaba dividido y Voldemort aprovechó eso para llegar a las personas que compartían su ideología. Las cosas están ahora como en aquel entonces. Hay muchos magos en contra de la apertura del mercado, en contra de la tecnología que has traído, en contra de tu política de igualdad. Cierto, muchos te apoyan, pero no puedes negar que hay muchos magos que sigue pensando que somos el primer lugar en la cadena evolutiva. La gente tiene miedo y, eso, es precisamente la mejor arma para los mortífagos. ¿Por qué crees que en diez años no han podido capturar a eso fugitivos? Hay personas que los protegen.

—¿Y ustedes saben quiénes son esas personas? —Granger preguntó con un tono que rayaba en lo acusador.

—No, pero podemos averiguarlo —le dijo Neville sonriéndole —. Somos comerciantes, sangre pura, tenemos ciertas conexiones.

Hermione abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y tomó dos galeones, le lanzó uno a Neville y otro a él. Draco no entendió porque su marido sonrió.

—La mecánica es la misma.

—Supongo que estaremos en contacto —Hermione se despidió de ellos con un abrazo.

—¿Qué ha sido todo eso? —Preguntó Draco con el galeón aún en la mano.

—Te lo explicó en casa. Este lugar no es muy agradable para estos temas.

Más tarde, en casa, después de haber tenido una larga conversación con Neville sobre el Ejército de Dumbledore y posibles conspiraciones; Draco se dio cuenta que estaba por ser miembro de la nueva Orden del Fénix y, eso también quería decir que, estaría más expuesto a la presencia de Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry le dio un largo trago a su cóctel. Tenía en su escritorio (dentro de su renovado despacho, que estaba tan reluciente como el resto de la casa) la información completa sobre los cambios climáticos en el Londres muggle. Cada día que pasaba se convencía de que estaban enfrentándose a algo grande y terrible.

—Harry —en cuanto levantó la vista se encontró la mirada de Teddy Lupin. Su ahijado llevaba el pelo de un brillante azul eléctrico que contrastaba muchísimo con el pelo negro con el que lo había visto en el hospital —. Lamento haber entrado sin que me anunciaran pero el elfo se puso algo raro y me rogó porque pasara —Harry asintió.

—No te preocupes. Kreacher es algo extraño. Supongo que detecto en ti la sangre Black —Teddy pasó y se sentó dándole una ojeada a los papeles que Harry tenía en el escritorio —. ¿En qué puedo servirte?

—No sé qué está pasando pero quiero participar, Harry —no esperaba esas palabras —. Sé lo que me vas a decir pero mis padres murieron para que el mundo viviera en paz y si esa paz está siendo amenazada es mí deber luchar por ella.

—No puedo ponerte en riesgo. Andrómeda me mataría.

—Mi abuela sabe que he venido a verte y también sabe que no me voy a quedar tranquilo hasta conseguir información para poder actuar.

Harry vio en los ojos de Teddy la fiera decisión de querer saber lo que estaba pasando. Le recordaba mucho a si mismo cuando descubrió que la Orden existía. Él tenía quince años y quería hacer algo, sentirse útil, un sentimiento que compartió en aquel momento con su padrino.

Teddy podía ser una pieza fundamental para la conformación de la nueva Orden. Tenía una excelente fachada para conseguir información, trabajaba en el hospital, un lugar dónde podía enterarse de muchas cosas valiosas pero: ¿valía la pena arriesgarle? ¿Harry podría vivir con las repercusiones de perderle en caso de que algo trágico sucediera?

Entonces recordó lo que había sido su vida al ser manipulada por las maquinaciones de Albus Dumbledore. No lo odiaba, con el tiempo, había terminado por entenderlo. Albus Dumbledore había aprendido a guardar secretos, a vivir ocultando piezas de vital importancia, Harry había padecido de primera mano los horrores de esas injustas acciones. Así pues, él mejor que nadie sabía lo peligroso que era ocultar la verdad.

—Supongo que si tu abuela está de acuerdo yo no puedo negarme —Teddy le sonrió —. Bien, empezare contándote todo lo que sabemos hasta el momento.

Teddy soltó un silbido de sorpresa cuando Harry terminó de contarle todo lo que llevaban recabado de información hasta el momento.

—¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que pueda estar pasando? —Harry negó.

—Supongo que en uno de estos días nos reuniremos para discutir las opciones que tenemos y poder continuar con la investigación ¿te gustaría acompañarnos? —Teddy asintió —. Bien, te llamaré.

Antes de que Teddy cruzara el umbral de la puerta, Harry se puso de pie y, caminó hacia él alcanzándole. No sabía cómo empezar pero sentía la necesidad de pedirle perdón por todo lo que no había hecho durante esos diez años.

—Lo siento tanto. Debí… yo debí ser mucho más. Debí estar contigo y no pude porque soy un… —Teddy le dio un fuerte abrazo y Harry sintió una oleada de tranquilidad.

—No tienes porqué pedirme perdón. A mí no me debes nada. Sé lo que hiciste por mí y por la abuela. Sé que de tu bolsillo salieron los galeones para mis estancias en Beauxbatons. A pesar de tu problema con el alcohol nunca dejaste de visitar a mi abuela y, de alguna manera, estuviste cerca de mí. Haz sido un gran padrino. Cumpliste la promesa que les hiciste a mis padres. Tal vez deberías empezar por perdonarte a ti mismo.

—Estoy empezando a trabajar en eso —sonrió débilmente.

—Algún día podrás pedirle perdón a quienes de verdad tienen algo que perdonar —Harry tragó saliva pensando en su hijos —. Estoy seguro que ellos sabrán tomar la mejor decisión. No es una disculpa pero los que conocemos tu historia sabemos que no ha sido fácil y menos alegre. Debemos agradecer que aún estés con nosotros. Te quiero padrino —Teddy le dio un nuevo abrazo. Harry entendió que no había algo mejor que la esperanza y el amor.

* * *

Scorpius y Albus caminaban hacia el gran comedor después de dos horas bastante extrañas en el aula de pociones. Al parecer Slughorn había encontrado vitalidad quién sabe de dónde y les había dado la clase más movida de las últimas semanas.

—¿Crees que esté tomando alguna poción rara? —Albus se encogió en hombros.

—Ha sido muy extraño. Hace una semana a penas y se mantenía despierto. Sólo espero que ese entusiasmo no se traduzca en millones de deberes.

—Ey ¿qué hay? —Les saludó Rose que llegaba al Gran Comedor junto con James.

—Al parecer Slughorn descubrió una manera de mantenerse despierto y activo durante toda la clase. Fue realmente alarmante.

Los cuatro entraron al lugar y tomaron asiento en la mesa de Slytherin. El resto de los alumnos habían terminado por acostumbrarse a ver a esos cuatro intercambiando mesas para la comida como si fuesen túnicas. Sin embargo no dejaban de recibir algunas miradas reprobatorias que ignoraban del todo.

Rose tomó del fondo de su mochila el ejemplar de El Profeta que le había llegado esa mañana. El encabezado que destacaba en la portada era: Arthur Weasley aún hospitalizado en San Mungo.

Durante las últimas semanas el diario se había encargado de reportar cualquier pequeño detalle del rescate de Arthur Weasley. Hablaban del misterioso consultor que había logrado el rescate, sin embargo, en ningún número mencionaban su nombre; Scorpius sospechaba que esa falta de interés se debía a que la Ministro de Magia mantenía en secreto la identidad del consultor.

—¿Algo nuevo? —Albus le preguntó a su prima que negó.

—Todo sigue igual. Mamá me escribió hace unos días y me dijo que el abuelo iba mejorando pero que se llevaría tiempo para verle completamente restablecido. Aún lo tienen inconsciente.

Scorpius observaba a James disimuladamente. Cada vez que se tocaba el tema del rescate de su abuelo se mostraba tenso y a la defensiva. No lo decía en voz alta pero no se encontraba para nada feliz de que su padre estuviese metido en ese asunto. Esa actitud era muy distinta a la Albus, que de alguna manera, esperaba que El Profeta anunciara con bombo y platillo la participación de Harry Potter.

—Mamá ha estado con él y también dice que lo ve mejor —James comentó y Albus apretó los labios como tragándose un comentario.

James parecía decidido a olvidar la participación del Harry Potter en el rescate de su abuelo y eso era algo que crispaba los nervios de Albus. Rose y Scorpius intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. La reaparición del padre ausente estaba generando ciertas grietas en la gran relación que tenían los hermanos Potter.

* * *

Hermione se apreció en Grimmauld Place cerca de las diez de la noche. Encontró a Harry de pie en medio de su estancia estudiando la pizarra con los datos que habían ido recolectando.

—¿Nada? —Le preguntó y Harry le sonrió.

—Aún no quiere hablarme pero siento que estamos cerca de algo importante. ¿Y Ron?

—Se quedó en el hospital —Harry caminó a la mesa en el centro y sirvió dos tazas de té. Hermione le dio el primer trago y se sintió en la gloria. Había sido un día muy cansado.

—Teddy estuvo aquí por la mañana. Me contó que Arthur está mejorando —Hermione asintió y de inmediato notó la preocupación en la verde mirada de su amigo.

—Supongo que no sólo vino a hablar del estado de salud de Arthur —Harry dio un largo suspiro.

—Me dijo que quería unirse a lo que fuese que estuviésemos haciendo —Harry se quitó las gafas y se frotó el rostro liberando algo de tensión —. No tuve valor para decirle que no. Vamos, nosotros conocemos las consecuencias de guardar información importante a tipos que sólo quieren ayudar. —Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que dejaba entrever su tristeza al recordar las consecuencias que tuvieron todas esas veces que le guardaron información.

—Esa es una gran coincidencia —Harry la miró interrogante —. Hoy estuvieron en mi despacho Neville y Draco. También quieren participar.

—No puede ser Hermione. Eso es imposible —Harry se puso de pie. Se podía ver a kilómetros lo tenso que estaba.

—Lo siento pero no. Ellos me dieron muy buenos argumentos. El nombre de Neville aparece en el pergamino y es natural que quiera ayudar. Y Draco… bueno, es su esposo, supongo que está preocupado —Harry apretó los labios hasta volverlos una línea. Tenía tanto miedo.

—No puedo hacerlo, Hermione. Apenas y puedo mantenerme enfocado cuando estoy en la misma habitación que él.

Hermione se levantó y sujetó gentilmente de los hombros a su amigo. Era el momento de aclararle algunos puntos.

—Desde que todo esto empezó sólo te he escuchado decir que no puedes para luego darme cuenta que es tú manera de protegerte ante el fracaso. Primero me dijiste que no podías dejar de beber y lo estás intentando —Harry iba a decir algo pero Hermione le interrumpió —. Lo sé, lo sé. Me dirás que sigues bebiendo esa porquería que guardas en los viales pero no esperaba que dejarás de beber de un día para otro. No soy estúpida, cómo te habrás dado cuenta —Hermione le sonrió —. También me dijiste que no podías enfrentarte a Ron y lo haz hecho de maravilla. Creo que ustedes dos tienen un vínculo muy especial y él está feliz por haber recuperado a su mejor amigo —Hermione tomó las manos de Harry —. Me dijiste que no soportarías ver a Draco y ya haz estado con él a solas. Significó mucho para ti. Tal vez aún sigues enamorado de él y estoy segura que sufrirás al verlo a lado de Neville pero tienes que sobreponerte a ello. Trabajar juntos es lo único que nos puede salvar ante la amenaza que significan los fugitivos —Harry soltó un suspiro derrotado.

—Supongo que no tengo más que decir —Hermione le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y luego tomó un galeón del interior de su abrigo. Harry lo miró extrañado. El pedazo de oro sólo tenía la forma de la moneda pero estaba completamente liso.

—¿Recuerdas los galeones del ED? —Harry asintió —. Bueno, lo he hechizado para que sólo tú puedas grabarle algo. Con él nos avisaras las fechas de las reuniones de la nueva Orden del Fénix. Es hora de que tomes tu lugar como líder de esa antigua sociedad.

—Hermione…

—Soy la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación, cierto. Pero tú eres el mago más poderoso que existe —Harry negó —. No es necesaria la humildad. Sabemos que lo eres. Y es momento de afrontar lo que eso significa. Fawkes regresó por algo y se ha quedado contigo. ¿Qué otro símbolo necesitas?

Harry observó al fénix que descansaba en su pedestal lleno de cenizas. Era un ave majestuosa y, además, brillante. Su canto le había traído fuerza y esperanza. Era momento de tomar responsabilidades de nuevo.

—Habrá que programar nuestra primera reunión para mañana mismo —Harry tomó el galeón en su mano. Hermione sonrió. Estaban recuperando a su amigo.

* * *

El número 12 de Grimmauld Place aún era un lugar extraordinariamente bien resguardado. No estaba bajo el manto del Fidelio pero no hacía ninguna falta. Sirius había dotado a la casa de un sinfín de hechizos que hacían del lugar uno de los más seguros de todo el mundo mágico. Harry se decidió participar un poco con los encantamientos de su difunto padrino y fue así como el número 12 de Grimmauld Place regresó a ser el centro de operaciones de la renovada Orden del Fénix.

Harry hizo a la red flu del lugar indetectable y la hechizó para que sólo los miembros de la Orden pudieran usarla. Grabó con magia un fénix con las alas extendidas, con otro movimiento de varita transformó el objeto de metal en un traslador y por último marcó el día y hora de la reunión. Cada cosa que había hecho en su galeón se reflejaba en los que Hermione había repartido. Así que esperaba a los nuevos miembros de la Orden del Fénix para el día siguiente en punto de las seis de la noche.

Harry observó el galeón con cierto orgullo y sonrió. Estaba satisfecho con lo que había hecho. Por fin mantenía su mente trabajando en una misión en precisa. Se dejó caer en el sillón con los ojos cerrados sintiéndose increíblemente cansado. Sin querer su mente empezó a divagar y empezó a pensar en Draco. Verlo con Neville provocaba en él un desasosiego que amenazaba a dejarle aliento. Sin embargo, tenía que ser un hombre y dejarse de estupideces. Se obligó a afrontar los hechos con entereza: le había perdido para siempre.

Hermione y Ron se aparecieron en medio de la estancia y le sonrieron a Harry. Para Hermione no pasó desapercibido que su amigo se había esmerado mucho en su vestimenta. No traía túnica pero iba con un pantalón de gris de buen corte y una camisa de seda de un profundo color verde que lograba un gran efecto en los ojos de Harry.

—¿Estás bien? —Hermione le preguntó cuándo Ron empezó a distraerse con unos pastelillos franceses.

—Algo nervioso. Supongo que es normal

El siguiente en aparecerse fue Teddy que iba con increíble pelo color naranja peinado a la moda que combinaba a la perfección con sus vaqueros deslavados y una camiseta estampada con un lobo blanco de ojos rojos con una leyenda que avisaba que el invierno estaba por llegar.

—¿Me he retrasado?

—No, para nada —Ron le pasó la bandeja con pastelillos. Teddy tomó y con extrema gula le dio un gran mordisco. Justo en ese momento Neville y Draco se aparecieron.

Harry tragó saliva al verles. Un suspiro casi escapó de su pecho al encontrar a Draco tan guapo como siempre. En vez de quedarse allí, anhelar como adolescente enamorado, se acercó para saludar a los recién llegados con la mayor decisión que pudo aparentar a pesar de seguir afectado por la presencia de Draco Malfoy. Aprovechó también ese momento para presentarles a su ahijado y de inmediato notó lo impresionado que Teddy estaba al verlos. Sobre todo a Neville. Ciertamente _el tipo_ era impresionante, algo que, Harry intentaba ignorar por su paz mental.

—Un gusto —Neville le tendió la mano a Teddy que seguía deslumbrado por _el tipo_ frente a él. Harry quería vomitar —. Tu padre fue mi profesor favorito en el colegio —las mejillas de Teddy se tiñeron de color carmesí —. Creo que no conoces a mi esposo —Neville alargó su mano para tomar la del rubio —. Draco Malfoy —Teddy tiró la taza con té que tenía en las manos en un lerdo movimiento que Harry relacionó con la torpeza de la que había hecho gala Nymphadora Tonks.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto —Draco desestimó el pequeño accidente con una sonrisa franca. Realizó un movimiento de varita y el desastre quedó reparado al instante —. Edward Remus Lupin —se presentó Teddy formalmente. La sonrisa de Draco se hizo más luminosa.

—Lamento muchísimo que las circunstancias nos hayan impedido conocernos antes. Supongo que estarás al corriente de nuestro parentesco —Teddy asintió —. Espero que este encuentro nos ayude para establecer una relación más cercana.

—Considérate bienvenido en nuestra casa, Teddy —Neville le dio una espectacular sonrisa y Teddy volvió a sonrojarse.

—Lamento la tardanza. Ginny pensó que era buena idea hablarme de… —George se interrumpió al ver a todas las personas que estaban en las estancia. Aún le chocaba un poco la relación de Neville con Malfoy pero se recompuso de inmediato. Ciertamente no era la persona más indicada para señalar lo que era un error y lo que no —. Neville, Draco —les saludó con formal educación.

Después saludó a su hermano y a Hermione quienes no podían disimular del todo que seguían enfadados con él por lo que había hecho. Los errores pesaban, George lo sabía, y también eran muy difíciles de olvidar.

—No te has parado por la tienda —dijo Ron aumentando la tensión. Harry podía ver en el semblante de George lo consternado que estaba por la actitud de su hermano.

Harry decidió que lo mejor era interrumpir la conversación para anunciarles que tenían que empezar a hablar sobre el motivo de la reunión. Hizo aparecer la pizarra con su investigación y fue explicando una a una las pistas que habían encontrado hasta el momento. Les compartió el reporte sobre el cambio de clima en el mundo muggle y Hermione también les proporcionó copias de la investigación del ministerio sobre las desapariciones anteriores a las de Arthur Weasley.

Los hechos terminaban allí. Lo que seguía era empezar a hacer conjeturas sobre los fines que estaban persiguiendo los fugitivos.

—Debemos suponer que los fugitivos están detrás de las desapariciones —dijo Harry que había hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano para evitar centrar su mirada en el hermoso rubio —. La pregunta es: ¿por qué?

—También nos debemos de preguntar: ¿para qué? —Puntualizó Draco. Harry cruzó su mirada con la gris que de inmediato se desvió.

—Cierto —terció Hermione —. ¿Para qué quieren a la gente que han estado desapareciendo?

—Sembrar miedo. Lo hacían en la guerra —George recordaba perfectamente ese pasaje. Durante el inicio de la segunda guerra Sortilegios Weasley tuvo un gran éxito porque las personas necesitaban distracciones.

—Pero no se han encontrado cuerpos y los desparecidos no son personas importantes. Los mortífagos siempre tenían algún motivo oculto para atacar personas —Draco tenía su vista fijada en las tres fotografías de los fugitivos que Harry había colocado en la pizarra —. Muggles muertos para amedrentar, personas del Ministerio muggle porque eran necesarias.

—También debemos preguntarnos: ¿Quiénes los están financiado? —Neville aportó —. La casa donde tenían a Arthur no podía ser de ninguno de los fugitivos. Todos sus bienes están en posesión del Ministerio y se encuentran protegidos con poderosos hechizos. Draco y yo tuvimos que hacer un sinfín de papeleo para que nos regresarán la mansión Malfoy —Harry intentó no apretar la mandíbula al escuchar a Neville hablando de la casa de Draco como si fuese suya.

—Los mortífagos trabajan con el miedo y hacen que la gente se fraccione. Seguro están buscando a personas que no se encuentran felices con el Ministerio y sus nuevas medidas de comercio —George ya lo había pensado antes. Algunos comerciantes habían soltado uno que otro comentario sobre lo difícil que se lo estaba poniendo el ministerio. Los magos no alcanzaban a entender las políticas de Hermione y su interés por todas las criaturas del mundo mágico.

—También hay gente descontenta con la apertura del mundo a la tecnología —Ron había tenido algunas conversaciones veladas con comerciantes en el callejón Diagon también. Muchos pensaban que el Ministerio estaba loco al darle oportunidad a la tecnología muggle de entrar al mundo mágico. En los últimos años algunos negocios habían cerrado por no poder adaptarse a los cambios.

—Tienen razón —apoyó Hermione con cierto pesar —. Hay personas que no han aprendido nada de las últimas guerras. Siguen pensando que los magos somos el tope de la pirámide cuando realmente somos parte de una maquinaria que trabajaría mucho mejor con cooperación.

—Entonces debemos empezar por investigar eso ¿no creen? —Teddy se puso de pie y transformó una taza en una pizarra nueva y empezó a escribir con su exótica caligrafía de Sanador tres preguntas —. ¿Para qué se los llevan? ¿Quiénes los ayudan? ¿Qué planean? Sé que no hay ningún fugitivo a la mano pero se podría interrogar a algún mortífago que este en Azkaban, alguien que conozca bien a los hermanos Lestrange. Tal vez puedan darnos luz de lo que planean. Y por lo otro, eso es más complicado, no creo que los comerciantes quieran hablar con Ron sobre cómo odian al Ministerio porque es esposo de la Ministro de Magia.

—Pueden hablar conmigo —Draco dijo dándole una fugaz mirada a Harry.

—No, por supuesto que no —todos se extrañaron al escuchar la rotunda respuesta de Neville. Draco también parecía sorprendido pero casi de inmediato su rostro adquirió una mueca de completo disgusto.

—Es por la marca. Tienes miedo —Neville negó.

—No sólo se trata de eso. Eres un ex mortífago, claro. Pero investigar de esto no sólo les recordara lo que hiciste, también traerá a los fugitivos hacia ti y eso es algo que quiero evitar lo más posible.

—Entonces ¿qué propones? ¿Qué mandemos a la Ministro de Magia ya su esposo a preguntar?

—Lo haré yo —Draco estaba a punto de gritar lo absurdo que le parecía tener a un ex Gryffindor indagando sombre posibles conspiraciones —. Lo sé, lo sé. Pero soy parte de los sangre puras y, ahora, un comerciante rico que está viviendo los estragos de la mala administración del ministerio. Y estoy casado contigo, puedo decir que me influenciaste —lo último fue dicho como una intentó de broma pero Draco no cedió.

—Eso puede funcionar —Harry apoyó a Neville porque realmente pensaba que era mejor no poner en riesgo al rubio.

—Definitivamente —Hermione terció poniéndose de pie para ver al grupo —. Neville tiene años lejos del país, se casó con Draco, es un sangre pura. No desconfiaran de él porque, además, es un Gryffindor y pueden ver el beneficio de tenerlo de su lado… al menos un tiempo —Hermione vio a Harry a los ojos —. Tengo una idea que nos podría llevar a saber lo que se proponen los fugitivos. Rabastan Lestrange estuvo un breve tiempo en Azkaban.

—Sí, antes de fugarse —ironizó Harry. Rabastan Lestrange había tenido éxito al hacerse pasar por muerto. El auror de guardia era un chico recién graduado de la academia que había doblado turno porque su esposa estaba embarazada y necesitaba dinero. Cayó en la trampa de Rabastan sin siquiera sospechar.

—Sí, claro —desestimó Hermione y continúo —. Sin embargo en su estancia coincidió con una persona a la que podemos preguntarle si escuchó algo extraño de parte de Rabastan.

—¿De quién hablas? —Preguntó Ron con un leve escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

—Lucius Malfoy —se adelantó Draco y Hermione asintió.

—Sí, así es. Creo que Harry y tú pueden ir a visitarle para preguntarle. —Hermione vio la cara de terror de su amigo y de Draco pero su idea tenía una razón verdadera —. Tienes que entender. Ron y George no se pueden mover de la tienda y del hospital tan fácilmente. El mejor lugar para Teddy es San Mungo. Así tenemos información y a alguien que pueda proteger a Arthur en caso de que los fugitivos quieran… —Hermione no quería decirlo en voz alta pero tenía la idea de que los fugitivos querían muerto a Arthur Weasley —. Bueno, es evidente que yo no me puedo mover del ministerio sin que la gente sospeche de mí.

—Neville y yo podemos…

—También sería sospechoso. Acaban de iniciar su negocio en Londres y como te habrás dado cuenta no contamos con mucha aprobación de parte de los magos más puristas.

Harry quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Hermione no le podía estar haciendo eso. Era el intento más burdo para ponerle a pasar tiempo con Draco. No es que no le agradeciera pero no podía hacer eso. Estaba claro que el rubio iba a protestar en cualquier momento así que Harry tenía que buscar una buena excusa para salir al paso. Sin embargo, Neville fue más rápido que él.

—Hermione tiene razón —dijo viendo a Draco —. No pongas esa cara —estaba claro que Draco iba a reventar en cualquier momento y empezaría a reclamarle a Neville pero éste no se amilano —. Tú mismo lo dijiste; mi nombre aparece en el pergamino, pero no quiere decir que sea el único en riesgo. Con los Lestrange metidos en esto, todos estamos en peligro. Tu padre atestiguó en contra de ellos, tú dijiste donde podía estar escondido Rabastan, tu madre traicionó a los mortífagos al decirle a Voldemort que Harry estaba muerto —Draco iba a replicar pero Neville continuó —. Lo ideal es acompañarnos. Ron y George podrías cubrirme a mí, Teddy a Hermione, Harry a ti. Vamos, es Harry Potter, por Merlín ¿con quién podrías estar mejor? Él es el mago más poderoso que existe —Harry iba a protestar pero Neville parecía decidido a seguir. Draco también abrió la boca para interrumpirle sin embargo no paro—. Antes de que me digas cualquier cosa, piensa en Scorpius. Él se merece que dejemos cualquier vieja rencilla.

Hermione podía ver lo tenso que estaba Harry por toda la situación y por las palabras de Neville. También notó que Draco tragaba saliva y estaba sudando. Era una situación terrible para ambos pero a medida que más lo pensaba llegaba a la conclusión de que era lo mejor para la Orden.

—Creo que puedo hacerlo —Draco intentó sonreírle a su marido pero no lo logro. Neville en cambió le abrazo demostrando cariño, afecto, devoción. A pesar de ser un gesto tan benévolo era algo que sólo podía compartir una pareja y Harry sintió que eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

—A cenar —dijo Harry sin poder evitarlo. Sus celos lo hacían querer interrumpir ese meloso momento —. Vamos a cenar —se aclaró la garganta —. Quiero decir que podemos pasar a cenar algo si así lo desean. Kreacher estuvo muy emocionado y cocinó para los verdaderos Black.

—Oh, que dulce —Ron y Harry intercambiaron miradas. Dulce no era precisamente una palabra que describiera al viejo y feo elfo, sin embargo, no tuvieron el corazón para decírselo a Hermione.

El grupo empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el comedor. Harry casi dio un respingo cuando Neville le tomó por el abrazo y lo apartó un poco de los demás para poder hablar a solas.

—Lo siento. Sólo quiero hablar contigo —Harry empezó a preguntarse qué tanto sabía él de su historia con Draco —. Tal vez te sorprendió un poco lo que le dije a Draco —Harry no abrió la boca. Sólo observaba a Neville expectante —. Sólo quiero decirte que de verdad lo creo. Eres el mago más poderoso que existe y para mí es muy importante que tú acompañes a Draco. Sé que él no necesita protección, es un mago muy capaz, es realmente brillante y se esfuerza muchísimo en todo lo que hace. Pero el saber que tú estarás con él me da una tranquilidad extra. Draco y Scorpius son todo para mí —Harry sentía que su pecho dolía. Quería odiar a Neville, quería poder maldecirle, quería alejarse de él para no seguir escuchándole —. Lo siento. Tal vez no debería estarte diciendo esto. He escuchado ciertos rumores sobre el distanciamiento que tienes con tus hijos —Harry apretó los dientes —. Eres un gran hombre Harry, desde niños te he admirado, en el colegio quería ser como tú. Y no por toda esa chorrada de El Elegido. A pesar de toda la mierda que viviste pudiste sobreponerte y enfrentarte a todo. Ahora el camino es más difícil, lo sé. El monstruo que te persigue está dentro de ti pero sé que tú podrás vencerlo.

—Neville… —Draco apareció por el quicio de la puerta. Neville le sonrió y Harry desvió la mirada. Estaba empezando a sentirse como el peor de los hombres —. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada. Solo le estaba pidiendo a Harry que evitaran lanzarse alguna maldición por lo menos hasta que llegarán a París —salieron del pequeño salón hacia la cocina. Harry aún sentía una opresión en el pecho.

Más tarde, cuando se quedó solo, pensó en lo mucho que una botella de burbon ayudaría a aligerar la opresión en su pecho. En vez de beberse la botella preparó un nuevo vial con su cóctel. Las palabras de Neville seguían en su cabeza. Habían sido hermosas. Pero no habían logrado hacerle olvidar a Draco. Su corazón seguía añorándole y era una tortura imaginar el tiempo que iban a pesar junto en su próxima misión.

* * *

—¿Estás bien? Tienes mala cara —Neville le preguntó cuándo terminó de colocarse la pijama. Era pasada la media noche pero ningún de los dos parecía tener ganas de dormir aún.

—Sólo estoy algo indigesto. La comida del elfo fue deliciosa pero la hora para ingerirla no fue una buena idea —Neville se sentó en el sillón gemelo al de Draco.

—Pensé que estabas un poco molesto por obligarte a aceptar la compañía de Harry. Se pudo interpretar mal —Neville guardó silencio por un momento —. Tal vez pudieron pensar que te veo como una persona que no puede defenderse por sí misma. Pero quiero aclarártelo, en ningún momento pensé eso, sólo quiero que tengas la mejor protección del mundo.

—Me molestó en su momento pero te entiendo —Neville asintió —. ¿Qué le decías a Potter cuando se quedaron solos?

—Que lo admiraba de pequeño y que ahora también lo hago. Harry tiene sus problemas. Creo que ya debiste escuchar los rumores —Draco asintió —. Se nota que está intentando salir adelante y eso es admirable. Le dije que esperaba que pudiera recuperar a sus hijos.

Draco no dijo nada más. Tomó el libro que había fingido leer durante los últimos días. Sabía el porqué del actuar de Neville.

Desde pedirle a Harry que lo acompañara hasta darle esas palabras de aliento. Todo eso tenía una razón de ser. Neville se sentía culpable. Draco lo había hecho sentir así al decirle que no tenía por qué meterse en la vida de Harry y sus hijos. Sin querer, Draco, había provocado toda esa situación.

Neville quería demostrar a Harry que era una persona digna. Primero le decía que confiaba en él para hacer una misión con su marido, luego, le decía que confiaba en él para que pudiera recuperar a sus hijos. Neville sentía que se lo debía y no había nada más peligroso que un Gryffindor sintiéndose en deuda.

* * *

Dos días después de la reunión de la Orden, Neville recibió un correo de Teddy con posibles personas que podían tener conexiones con los fugitivos. George, Ron y Neville habían recibido una invitación para acudir a una reunión de la cámara de comercio mágico en Escocia. Así que planearon todo para Ron y Neville acudieran mientras George se quedaba en el negocio y levantar menos sospechas. Neville y Draco programaron los viajes el mismo día.

La única diferencia era que Harry y Draco viajarían con un traslador particular y ultrasecreto autorizado por Hermione del que sólo ella tenía conocimiento.

Draco llegó al ministerio de magia casi de madrugada. Se había cuidado de no ser seguido. En el atrio ya lo esperaban Hermione y Harry.

¿Por qué había aceptado esa locura? Él no era un hombre de acción. No tenía el valor para pasar horas a lado de Harry y esperar que no le afectara. Draco quería huir pero en vez de eso avanzó a paso firme y con una mirada serena.

—Granger, Potter. Adorable mañana ¿cierto?

—Hola, Draco —Hermione le dio lo que parecía una elegante pluma fuente muggle —. Se accionará al girar la tapa —Draco la tomó —. No los aparecerá directamente en la casa de tus padres. Lo mejor será movilizarse de manera muggle. Harry sabe conducir, así que, me tomé la liberad de hechizarlo para dejarlos cerca de un hotel donde tienen reservado un auto. Harry ya tiene los documentos.

—Pensaste en todo ¿cierto? —Lo dijo sin malicia y Draco casi sonrió al ver a Hermione Granger sonrojarse.

—Es mejor que se pongan en marcha. El traslador es oficial. Nadie podrá ponerles pegas pero lo mejor es que nadie nos vea juntos.

—¿Listo?

Harry le preguntó y, por primera vez desde que se reencontraron, se vieron a los ojos sin reticencia. Accionaron el traslador y desaparecieron.

Harry se tambaleó al tocar tierra firme. Tenía años sin usar un traslador y había olvidado la terrible experiencia que, casi siempre, relacionaba con el cementerio de pequeño Hangleton. Cerró los ojos y, de inmediato, se arrepintió pues tuvo un recuerdo muy espelúznate sobre el cuerpo de Cedric Diggory cayendo como un gran bulto inerte.

—¿Estás bien? —Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Draco. Era él, de verdad, era él. Se dijo a sí mismo para apartar la idea de que estaba alucinando de nuevo.

—Sí, sólo fue el viaje.

Draco asintió y observó a ambos lados. Se habían aparecido en solitario callejón parisino. Estaba seguro que se encontraban en pleno centro de la ciudad. Sus padres tenían su casa en Saint Géry que estaba más o menos a cinco horas desde su ubicación.

—Vamos —empezó a andar para salir del callejón. Intentaba no pensar que caminaba junto a Harry por un callejón desierto —. Vaya, Granger piensa en todo —dijo sólo por hablar. Se dio cuenta que se encontraban al costado del hotel.

Llegaron a la recepción y Harry presentó los papeles que Hermione le había dado. En seguida recibieron dos tarjetas: la del Megane que Hermione les había rentado y la de una habitación en el hotel. Harry tomó amabas cosas, subieron al coche y se pusieron en marcha. Después de media hora de viaje, Harry, se percató que Draco no tenía ninguna intención de conversar con él más que para lo estrictamente necesario. Harry se moría por hablar con él. Preguntarle si realmente era feliz a lado de Neville; quería saber sino se cansaba de la perfección de su maridito, tenía la enorme necesidad de preguntarle si todavía recordaba sus apasionados encuentros. Pero, tan pronto como llegaban esas preguntas a su cabeza, las desechaba. De por si era evidente que Draco se encontraba molesto por estar con él ¿para qué arriesgarse a ponerlo de peor humor? Eso momentos, aunque tediosos, eran los únicos instantes en los que tenía a Draco para él.

Draco intentaba disimular su tensión perdiéndose en su móvil. Había notado, desde que subieron al coche, que Harry le veía de cuando en cuando con la intención de hacerle algún tipo de conversación pero, gracias a Salazar, Harry no se animaba a emitir palabra alguna. Draco se moría de nervios, en algún punto pensó si lo mejor era viajar en la parte de atrás del coche fingiendo algún malestar. Pero prefirió hacer de tripas corazón y continuar en el asiento del copiloto.

Draco también lanzaba miradas apreciativas a Harry. Por fin lo tenía para él solo y podía deleitarse con su aroma y su presencia. Estaba soberbio; a Draco le fascinaba esa barba espesa y las vetas plateadas que le teñían el cabello. Se veía mayor de lo que realmente era. Draco sospechaba que eso tenía que ver con los rumores que había escuchado. Sin embargo, Harry no dejaba de ser atractivo.

Se vestía mucho mejor que en el colegio, eso ni dudarlo, también tenía otro aspecto. Ya no de héroe trágico, tal vez era más el aspecto de hombre misterioso y nostálgico. Harry había sufrido, se notaba en sus ojos, pero también mostraba una actitud nueva y mejorada. Eso era algo que atraía a Draco. Él también quería preguntar muchas cosas: ¿Qué significaron esos encuentros? ¿Aún los recordaba? ¿Lo había amado alguna vez?

Las casi seis horas de viaje fueron tortuosas y lentas. En cuanto vieron la vereda que llevaba a la casa de campo de los Black, Draco respiró más tranquilo y gradecido por poder bajar de ese vehículo que solo le causaba desasosiego.

La casa de campo estaba en medio de la nada en un camino boscoso de Saint Géry. El lugar era acogedor. Era una casa de piedra caliza en medio de un enorme jardín en donde resaltaba el sol. Había un par de crups corriendo tranquilamente y se alertaron al notar a los intrusos. Harry se preparó para el ataque pero cuando los animales vieron a Draco empezaron a menear la cola bífida. Los padre de Draco estaban sentados un unos camastros tomando el té. Parecían una pareja cualquiera, en aquel lugar, en medio de la nada, no había marcas oscuras ni señores tenebrosos. Lo único que existía era paz.

—Draco ¿qué haces aquí? —Narcissa fue la primera en levantarse. Se notaba su semblante mortificado.

—Hola mamá —Draco abrazó a su madre y le sonrió —. No ha pasado nada. Sólo he venido a saludar.

—¿Y a presentarnos a un amigo? —Preguntó Lucius Malfoy que se había reunido junto a su esposa.

—Señores Malfoy —Harry le tendió la mano a ambos. Narcissa fue la primera en tomársela. Lucius, en cambio, evaluó al hombre y se limitó a hacer una reverencia. No era extraño que no le hubieran reconocido a la primera. La barba y el corte le ayudaban a disimular muy bien su identidad.

Lucius observó al hombre que acompañaba a su hijo por un largo momento. Esos ojos se parecían sumamente familiares y de pronto cayó en cuanta. ¿Qué demonios hacían juntos? ¿Por qué Draco se atrevía a traerlo a su casa? Su mirada se desvió hacia su hijo y tuvo que reprimir un estremecimiento. En la expresión de aquellos hombres se notaba a la perfección que su viaje no era de placer.

—Será mejor que pasemos —los cuatro entraron a la casa y Lucius realizó varios movimientos de varita —. Nunca se está lo suficientemente seguro. Ahora ya puedes hablar —le dijo a su hijo. Draco empezó con el relato sin omitir detalles para desagrado de Harry que esperaba que se guardara algunas cosas pero, al parecer, consideraba muy importante develarle todo a su padre.

—Por eso hemos venido. Pensamos que, tal vez, durante el tiempo que fueron compañeros tú pudiste escuchar algo.

Lucius volvió su fría mirada hacia Harry: —O tal vez a preguntar si tengo algo que ver ¿cierto Potter?

Harry apretó los dientes para controlarse. Comprendía a la perfección las palabras cargadas de veneno de Lucius. Utilizó todo su autocontrol para responderle de una manera educada.

—La verdad es que no nos pasó por la cabeza algo así. Además, Draco estuvo en esa reunión, él no hubiera aceptado venir aquí si alguien hubiese sugerido que los Malfoy pudieran estar inmiscuidos —para placer de Harry, Lucius se quedó sin palabras por un momento, pero fue una fugaz victoria porque en seguida quiso replicar sin embargo fue interrumpido por su esposa.

—Lucius, por favor, déjate de tonterías y ayúdales. Sabes tan bien como yo que no nos conviene que los Lestrange estén libres y elucubrando planes.

Lucius Malfoy tomó las manos de su esposa y las besó con cariño. Al parecer la guerra si llegaba a cambiar a las personas.

—En Azkaban nos mantenían en celdas separadas. Ningún mortífago se podía comunicar con otro. Eso servía para disminuir los motines y también las fugas. Sin embargo siempre se podían escuchar murmullos y lamentaciones —Lucius desvió la mirada. Tal vez reviviendo algún recuerdo particularmente desagradable —. Rabastan llegó junto conmigo y en cuanto pisamos el lugar decidí que lo mejor era alejarme de él. Todos estaban deseosos de matarme por lo que había declarado en los juicios. Me colocaron en una pequeña celda junto a la de Rabastan y Nott. Ellos hablaban continuamente durante la noche. Rabastan estaba obsesionado con los eventos que había llevado a… —Lucius apretó los dientes. Harry sabía lo que pasaba. Lucius no estaba listo para decir su nombre. Tartamudeando continuó —. Tom Ryddle a caer —terminó Lucius con un gran esfuerzo —. Nott y él discutían frecuentemente por cuál había sido el factor más importante para su derrota. Nott hablaba continuamente de que lo mejor hubiera sido matar a Potter siendo un niño pero Rabastan opinaba que hubiera sido mil veces mejor despojarte de todo cuanto te hacia humano —lo último lo dijo viendo a Harry.

¿Qué ganaba Rabastan Lestrange rememorado las derrotas de Tom Ryddle? Harry sentía de nuevo que estaba por descubrir algo importante pero le seguía faltando una pieza del rompecabezas.

—¿Hay alguna forma de traerlo de vuelta? —Preguntó Draco al cabo de un momento.

—No. Nada lo puede traer. Al fraccionar su alma se volvió invencible mientras existieron los artefactos donde residencia algo de su esencia. Al destruirlos, lo destruyeron a él. Si volviera a la vida sería como un inferi más.

—Papá, ¿crees ellos conozcan magia tan oscura como la que solía usar Tom Ryddle?

—Todos fuimos amantes de la magia oscura. Por supuesto que tienen ese conocimiento. No te puedo aseguro que ellos tengan lo que se requiere para llegar a ser tan oscuros —Lucius observó el semblante preocupado de su hijo. El futuro estaba siendo amenazado de nuevo y ellos no podían permitir algo así. Lucius se había prometido que le daría un mundo mejor a su nieto —. Voy a investigar si existe algo, Draco. Te lo prometo.

—Mantente a salvo, por favor —Lucius asintió y le lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su hijo.

Draco se despidió de sus padres y volvieron al coche para otras seis horas en el tedio más absoluto. Sólo que Harry no dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras de Lucius. ¿Por qué le importaban tanto a Rabastan Lestrange saber en qué había fallado su Lord? George le había dicho que lo habían buscado para que les diera fechas exactas de eventos importantes para la Orden durante la guerra. ¿Para qué necesitaban esa información?

Harry levantó la mirada y se encontró con la imagen de un coche que venía detrás de ellos. Los sentidos de Harry se activaron, aceleró y se dio cuenta que el coche detrás de ellos también lo hacía.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó Draco al darse cuenta de la forme en la que Harry había empezado a conducir. Estaban muy cerca de Paris y lo único que quería era marcharse para olvidar que había pasado todo el día aspirando el aroma de Harry Potter.

—Creo que alguien nos viene siguiendo —Harry tomó una calle cualquiera y siguió conduciendo —. Vamos a entrar a un centro comercial. Lo perderemos entre la gente.

Harry entró al primer centro comercial que encontró. Era una plaza enorme, justo lo que necesitaban, aparcó el coche y se dio cuenta que la persona que les seguía también había aparcado pero sin acercarse mucho. Empezaron a caminar lentamente, como si no se hubieran dado cuenta de nada, subieron por las escalaras eléctricas hasta el quinto piso. Se mezclaron entre la gente y Harry avanzó hasta los elevadores. Entraron al primero que abrió y puso un piso cualquiera.

—¿Crees que lo perdimos? —Preguntó Draco pensado que tal vez lo mejor era usar el traslador en ese momento pero luego recordó que Granger les había dicho que no levantaran sospechas y vaya que resultaría sospecho accionar un traslador oficial en un centro comercial muggle.

—No lo sé —De pronto el elevador se detuvo y las luces se apagaron. Hubo un fuerte vaivén del elevador y Draco casi resbalaba sin embargo Harry lo sujetó.

—¿Estás bien? —el rubio asintió —. Creo que han sido ellos. Deben estar buscándonos. Estamos a salvo aquí.

Draco se preguntó si no habían hechizado el elevador porque de pronto el espacio se sintió minúsculo y parecía que estaba en llamas. Draco tragó saliva al notar lo cerca que estaba de Harry. Había sido tan mala estar a solas con él y más en un lugar diminuto, donde podía sentir su aliento sobre su mejilla, donde podía inundar sus sentidos de la presencia de Harry. Sin pensarlo se humedeció los labios y se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban hirviendo de deseo por tocarle. La respiración de Draco era cada vez más pausada y podía notar como su aliento se mezclaba con el de su antiguo amante. Por Salazar, cómo lo necesitaba.

Sin poder detenerse más, Draco, deslizó sus manos por el abrigo de Harry que soltó un indecente jadeo. Segundo después estaban besándose como dos adolescentes que apenas habían descubierto que podían hacer algo así. Los labios de Harry eran perfectos y su barba se sentía suave. Draco se dejó envolver entre los abrazos de Harry que había profundizado el beso y empezaba a causar serios estragos en la libido del rubio.

Sus lenguas se acariciaban con ternura y las manos de ambos corrían de arriba abajo tocando todo cuanto podían. No se dieron cuenta con la luz llegó, ni siquiera cuando el elevador empezó a moverse de nuevo. Fue el sonido de la puerta deslizándose para abrirse la que les hizo separarse.

Salieron del centro comercial sin decir palabra alguna. Harry rompió el silencio para decirle al rubio que lo mejor era buscar un taxi porque ya habían identificado el coche. Al llegar al hotel Harry pensó si debía proponerle a Draco entrar a la habitación para hablar. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle y eso beso sólo había intensificado las ganas de querer desgranar lo que había sido su vida sin él y lo mucho que se arrepentía por no haber tenido los huevos para luchar por su relación. Quería decirle que lo amaba, que tal vez era muy tarde con esa confesión, pero necesitaba decírselo.

Sin embargo Draco no parecía dispuesto ni siquiera a mirarle. Harry entregó las tarjetas y dio instrucciones para que fueran por el coche en el centro comercial. Salieron del hotel hacia el callejón y de pronto Harry se dio cuenta que la pluma fuente era muy pequeña y que sus manos se rozaban al tomarla. Draco seguía rehuyendo su mirada y, sin decir nada más, accionó el traslador y se aparecieron en un callejón solitario de Londres.

—Draco… —intentó Harry débilmente pero el rubio sólo le dio una mirada fugas y negó firmemente desapareciéndose de inmediato.

* * *

Harry se quedó allí, clavado, sin saber qué hacer y sintiéndose miserable. En sus labios aún sentía la sobra del beso. Pensó que lo mejor era irse al bar más cercano y quitarse esa miseria con litros y litros de un buen burbon pero ya no era ése hombre, no más, así que salió del callejón pensando que debía comprar algo de carne para alimentar a Fawkes.

La noche trajo consigo un desasosiego intenso para Harry. Intentó no pensar en el pasado pero fue inútil. Los fantasmas de sus errores empezaban a apoderarse de cada rincón de la casa y transformaban todo en algo frío y terrorífico.

—¿Así se sentía él? —Le preguntó a Fawkes que descansaba tranquilamente en su perchero viendo hacia el descuidado parque frente a la casa —. Supongo que sus errores lo acosaban tanto como a mí. Él dijo que yo era mejor hombre y el tiempo nos demostró a ambos que no.

Harry decidió salir de casa. Empezó a cambiar sin rumbo hasta que tomó un rumbo conocido. Se apareció con la intención de hacerle una visita a un viejo amigo.

Privet Drive seguía siendo el mismo vecindario pretencioso y deprimente de siempre. Harry caminó por el empedrado hacia la casa. El Volvo estaba aparcado en el mismo lugar de siempre y la puerta principal estaba abierta como si estuvieran esperándole.

Cuando la guerra terminó pensó que jamás regresaría a ése lugar. Hogwarts había sido su hogar y luego ése sentimiento lo traslado al Valle de Godric. En su cabeza llamó hogar al lugar que compartió con Ginny y sus hijos… por lo menos fué así durante un tiempo. Sus demonios internos le hicieron salir de ese hogar y terminó por aislarse en Grimmauld Place esperando que la vieja casa de los Black pudiera transformarse en ese anhelado refugio. Algo que hasta el momento no había logrado.

Sus ojos fueron a la puerta de esa vieja alacena donde había pasado su niñez. La había pasado tan mal en Privet Drive. Días sin comer, días soportando las palizas de tío Vernon, días odiando profundamente a su tía por permitir que su sangre fuera tratada como poco menos que un bulto de basura mal oliente. Pensó que nunca regresaría y sin embargo…

Cruzó por la cocina y abrió la puerta que lo llevaba al patio trasero. El jardín estaba increíblemente hermoso. Los rosales blancos le daban un aspecto casi entrañable

—Ey, pensé que había escuchado mal —Dudley Dursley le dio uno de esos abrazos sofocantes que acostumbraba y luego volvió a recostarse en el camastro desde donde disfrutaba la noche —. Sonia debe estar arriba con los chicos —Harry se sentó en camastro a lado de Dudley que le ofreció una cerveza.

—Gracias —negó con la cabeza y Dudley lo observó como si lo estuviese estudiando.

—Te ves distinto —Harry rió.

—Limpio, querrás decir —Duds negó.

—Además. Pero te ves… como antes —Harry entendía lo que su primo quería decir. Aunque él no se sentía como el de antes. Ya no podía sentirse así. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para ser el mismo —. Sonia y yo empezábamos a preocuparnos por no saber nada de ti.

Harry observó a Dudley. A medida que pasaban los años más se parecía a tío Vernon. Harry agradecía mentalmente que Duds no se hubiese dejado el bigote. Aunque si era honesto el parecido se había limitado a lo físico. La vida se había encargado de darle algunas lecciones a Dudley Dursley.

La primera de esas lecciones había sucedido un año después de terminada la guerra. El tío Vernon había muerto de un infarto y fue así como tía Pentunia y Dudley se quedaron solos en el mundo. Tía Petunia había tenido que conseguir trabajo y Dudley se enfrentó por primera vez en la vida a la terrible realidad de carecer de un padre que lo consintiera hasta en lo más mínimo. El dinero no alcanzaba para mantenerse en Privet Drive y Duds tuvo que empezar a trabajar medio tiempo y continuar estudiando, algo que se le dificultaba de manera bárbara, sin embargo le había prometido a su padre tener una carrera así que no tuvo más remedio que esforzarse el doble.

Sin embargo el barco siguió hundiéndose. Tía Petunia fue diagnosticada con cáncer y Duds se tuvo que enfrentar de nuevo a la terrible idea de quedarse solo para siempre. Fue entonces cuando acudió a Harry para pedirle ayuda. Tuvieron una conversación acalorada que terminó en una disculpa y en una promesa.

Tía Petunia logró vivir hasta ver a Duds convertido en profesor de deportes. Duds solía decir que le había sacado provecho a lo único que tenía: su fuerza bruta. Consiguió un buen empleo en una escuela donde se había convertido en el entrenador de la selección de lucha libre. Harry nunca visitó a tia Petunia, no fue a su funeral y durante años siguió ignorando el hecho de que Dudley era su único familiar sanguíneo vivo.

Pero el destino también le tenía guardada más de una lección a Harry…

Una noche de borrachera terminó liándose a golpes con unos muggles y fue llevado preso. Estaba sin varita, completamente intoxicado como para hacer magia sin necesidad de ella, sin ninguna identificación y lo único que alcanzó a decirle a los oficiales fue el nombre de su primo. Esa fue la primera vez que Dudley le sacó de un problema. Duds se convirtió, pues, en el familiar que lo sacaba del hospital, que pagaba las multas por vagancias, que lo sacaba de la cárcel de cuando en cuando.

Dudley solía tenerlo en casa un par de días y luego lo dejaba irse para continuar con su carrera de autodestrucción. Harry no supo exactamente cómo pero durante esos años se empezó a forjar una especie de amistad que más adelante se transformó en cariño sincero. Harry se sinceró con Dudley y de nuevo hubo disculpas que por primera vez fueron de ida y vuelta.

Duds era el mismo tipo básico de siempre, de pocas palabras y poco raciocinio pero aún con eso le había dicho a Harry una de las verdades más grandes: _No importa lo que hagas o lo que yo haga, tú y yo seguiremos siendo familia. Y la familia no se abandona, no se deja atrás._

—Estaba arreglando algunas cosas —Duds sonrió y sus facciones porcinas se suavizaron tiernamente. Fue a la cocina y unos minutos después llegó con una taza de un aromático café y una bandeja llena de bizcochos de chocolate.

—Muero por escuchar la historia —Harry rió.

—Bueno, debo empezar por decirte que lo he vuelto a ver…

Harry regresó a Grimmauld Place pasada las doce de la madrugada. Hablar con Duds le había dado cierta tranquilidad que le hizo más fácil poder convivir con los fantasmas que no se querían marchar.

* * *

Draco se había encerrado en su despacho y caminaba por la habitación como animal enjaulado. Ese maldito beso había complicado todo. Parecía que su cuerpo se había despertado de un largo y tormentoso sueño. Estaba desesperado, frustrado, caliente y se negaba rotundamente a masturbarse porque tenía un profundo temor de fantasear con Harry.

Soltó un suspiro frustrado. Neville llegaría de un momento a otro y entonces haría que lo follara hasta terminar rendido y así olvidaría toda la frustración que había ido acumulando durante el día. Sí, follaría con su perfecto y buenísimo esposo, que lo amaba, que lo adoraba y que había estado con él en los momentos más oscuros de su vida.

Se bebió de golpe el brandy que tenía en su copa deseando que el líquido pudiera llevarse todos los sentimientos que se habían despertado en él.

La red flu se activó y entre las llamas apareció el rostro del Neville. Draco pensó en lanzarse a las llamas para besarle… para olvidar.

—Ey ¿cómo te fue? —Le preguntó Neville.

—Bien. Aunque ahora tenemos más preguntas que respuestas —Neville sonrió —. ¿Ya vienes?

—No, lo siento. Ron y yo decidimos quedarnos hasta pasado mañana. Conocimos a un tipo que suena interesante y queremos ver si podemos avanzar en la negociación —Draco evitó soltar un gruñido, no podía creer su suerte —. ¿Estarás bien sin mí?

—Claro, por supuesto.

—Genial. Te llamaré mañana. Descansa…

Draco sentía que no podía respirar. Se tiró en el sillón, la frustración aumento, estaba cansado y con una necesidad que se volvía ominosa. Cerraba los ojos y seguía recordando ese maldito beso. Temblaba de deseo contenido. Se frotó el rostro y se puso de pie de golpe. Siguió caminando por el despacho como una fiera. Los minutos pasaban lentos, parecía que los segundos duraban más y alargaban su tormento. Las horas, desde su llegada, sólo se encargaban de decirle lo mucho que necesitaba dejarse consumir por la pasión.

Ahogó un grito lleno de sufrimiento. No, no podía hacerle eso a Neville. Él había sido tan bueno… Lo había encontrado en un negro camino, sin rumbo, derrotado. Muriendo de dolor a causa de la desdicha que le había provocado el desamor de Harry. No podía ser que después de tanto sucumbiera ante ese sentimiento que era abrasador. Tenía una familia… no podía dejarlos.

Y sin embargo…

Su cuerpo, su mente, su corazón estaban sometiéndose al peor sufrimiento que existía. No podía más. Lloraba sin darse cuenta, se estremecía de dolor sin poder contenerse. Su amor se había quedado suspendido en el tiempo y parecía ya no querer seguir esperando. Observó el reloj que marcaba las doce en punto. Cerró los ojos derrumbándose.

Harry había provocado todo ese dolor y sólo él podía remediarlo. ¿Se lo merecía? Que importaba. En ese momento sólo sabía que lo necesitaba.

Cogió el galeón con el fénix grabado y lo empuñó con fuerza. Parecía que quemaba su piel y de pronto ya no pudo detenerse más. Caminó hacia la chimenea y se marchó gritando su destino.

Harry salió de su despacho cuando sintió que alguien había cruzado por la red flu. Vio a Draco en medio de su estancia y quiso preguntarle si algo malo había sucedido. Pero no tuvo oportunidad. El rubio se lanzó hacia él besándole con la misma hambre que en el elevador. Todo el cuerpo de Harry respondió ante ese contacto. La pasión había regresado, eran como aquellos adolescentes que se habían amado sin saberlo.

Terminaron sobre el sofá besándose. Draco prácticamente le arrancó la camisa a Harry y se encontró con un cuerpo distinto a que recordaba. Ahora, el que estaba debajo de él, era un hombre hecho y derecho. Pero eso, lejos de aminorar su pasión, la hizo más fuerte pues quería descubrir cada nuevo detalle de ese cuerpo. Gimió guturalmente cuando Harry se hizo camino entre su ropa para poder acariciarle. Ambos estaban duros, ansiosos, llenos de amargo deseo contendido por años de separación. Draco quería estar dentro de él y deseaba también a Harry en su interior.

La ropa de Harry voló por la estancia y Draco apenas tuvo tiempo para deshacerse de sus pantalones. Temblaba de nuevo pero esta vez de anticipación. Harry realizó un hechizo que Draco agradeció mentalmente y se fue adentrando en la estrechez de su amante que lo besaba con hambre.

Draco se movió con fuerza dejando que su deseo tomara el control pues sabía que, a pesar de los años, su cuerpo aún recordaba cómo hacer vibrar al de Harry. Se veían a los ojos y hablaban de nuevo con caricias y besos. Todo el cuerpo de Draco se tensó al sentir llegar el eminente orgasmo y de derramó dentro de Harry pensando que no existía nada más perfecto que eso. Recuperó el sentido uno segundos después. Harry también se había corrido haciendo un desastre entre lo que quedaba de sus ropas.

Harry lo besó de nuevo y Draco se dejó llevar. Secretamente tenía le esperanza de que después de follar se iba a dar cuenta que todo había acabado, que amaba a Neville, y que Harry sólo era un recuerdo. Pero no. Todo ese encuentro sólo había servido para terminar de despertar sus sentidos. Su mente, su cuerpo, su alma, pedían a gritos quedarse allí… con Harry.

—¿Vas a quedarte? —Draco se hundió en los hermosos ojos verdes de Harry. _Era su cómplice, el socio de sus sueños. Su primer suspiro al despertar durante muchos años. Lo que existía entre ellos era más que amar._ Sabía que sólo había una respuesta posible.

—Sí…


	7. No discutamos

**Capítulo VII**

 **No discutamos**

* * *

Ginny gimió satisfecha y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Con los ojos cerrados aún escuchó la voz enronquecida de su amante.

—¿Te quedarás? —Ginny acariciaba distraídamente el brazo de Theo.

—Me encantaría. Pero debo ir a relevar a Charlie —Theodore Nott suspiró pesadamente y Ginny sonrió. Estaba segura que Theo creía que sólo era una excusa más.

—Algún día se los vamos a tener que decir. Diana me dicho que le encantaría poder hablar de ti en el colegio. Sabes lo que te adora y lo que te admira.

Ginny no había tenido la intención de enfrascarse en una relación seria. Su fracaso matrimonial le había hecho ver un par de verdades. La primera, y tal vez la más importante, era haberse dado cuenta que no servía para las relaciones amorosas. No tenía el carácter más dócil del mundo y también era muy difícil para ella adecuarse a las necesidades de otra persona. Y la otra gran verdad de su vida era que tenía dos hijos. Ellos eran toda su vida y no iba a ponerles el peso de sus relaciones; bastante tenían con su padre como para cargarles más la mano. Claro, no le guardó luto a Harry, tuvo sus relaciones sin importancia. Sin embargo, durante esos años, se cuidó de que nadie se enterara de sus pequeñas aventuras. Tuvo amantes ocasionales, a veces compañeros de su equipo, algunos otro habían sido reporteros, pero al final ninguno que valiera la pena como para mencionarlo.

Hasta que llegó Theodore Nott.

Se habían reencontrado en una cena para recaudar fondos en beneficio de San Mungo. Más por suerte que por otra cosa terminaron sentados en la misma mesa, uno a lado del otro, Ginny tenía los prejuicios del colegio y había estado completamente disgustada por compartir la cena con un sangre pura pretencioso como Nott. Pero, a medida que la cena avanzó, Ginny se dio cuenta que Theodore Nott no era como ella imaginaba. Ciertamente Nott padre no había llegado a influenciar a su hijo y el chico se había hecho de un carácter e ideas propias que rivalizaban por completo con las de su noble casa.

Ginny tuvo que admitir que Theodore le había caído muy bien y no fue una sorpresa recibir, un par de semanas después, una invitación a cenar por parte del sangre pura. Poco a poco Ginny se fue enterando de la vida y obra de Theodore Nott. Le contó como cuando la guerra había estallado, y el padre de Theodore se había unido a Voldemort, éste decidió marcharse a Estados Unidos con los únicos familiares vivos que tenía: sus abuelos maternos. Theodore efectivamente estaba orgulloso de su linaje pero no era un enajenado mental y había entendido desde el principio que Voldemort estaba loco y que lo único que quería era matar a Harry.

En Estados Unidos, Theodore, había terminado su educación y se había decidido a establecerse allí sobre todo cuando conoció a, la que más adelante sería, su esposa: Claudia Rosh.

Se casaron dos años después de haber terminado la guerra y ella se había quedado embarazada al año de matrimonio. Desafortunadamente el embarazo no fue fácil, desde el primer mes, Claudia había tenido que permanecer en cama para evitar perder al bebé. Y siete angustiosos meses después había nacido Diana Nott. Una hermosa bebé que Claudia no pudo conocer pues murió dando a luz.

Parecía que la historia había alcanzado a Theodore pues de nuevo se repetía la terrible experiencia de ser él quien tuviera que criar a su hija completamente solo; como en su momento le había pasado a él con su padre. Theodore se encontró perdido y sumido en la desolación de haber perdido, a la que pensaba que, sería la compañera de toda su vida.

Decidió volver a Inglaterra, más por alejarse de los recuerdos que por otra cosa, y se estableció en la que había sido su casa durante su niñez. Por años sólo había tenido ojos para su hija y fue hasta que ella comenzó el colegio que, Nott, se dio la oportunidad de conocer posibles parejas. Sin embargo, con ninguna pudo establecer un vínculo especial.

Theodore no era extremadamente encantador. Era más bien un tipo directo y algo corto de palabra. Pensaba antes de actuar, algo que no compartía con Ginny que era una mujer de acción, pero aún con esas marcas diferencias habían aprendido a amarse. Theodore era, en muchos sentidos, lo que Ginny necesitaba para su vida. Para sorpresa absoluta de Ginny, ellos tenían dos años de relación oculta. Estaban profundamente enamorados, no había duda, pero eso no quería decir que ella hubiese estado dispuesta a abandonar su independencia tan fácilmente.

Theodore había usado muy bien todas sus cartas a lo largo de esos dos años de relación clandestina. Entre ellas estaba su, dulce y encantadora, hija. Diana era dos años mayor que James y pertenecía a la casa de Ravenclaw. Poseía unas facciones que rayaban en lo angelical, aunque Ginny tenía la impresión de que se preocupaba por su peso, pues no era precisamente la chica más delgada de su curso. Theo solía decir que su hija era bella e inteligente pero que perdía mucha confianza cuando se trataba de hablar sobre las libras de más.

Ginny admiraba sobre todo su carácter, no presumía su inteligencia, ni hacia alarde de su posición. Diana era más bien dulce y amable. Ginny suponía que mucho de ese carácter había sido heredado por parte de Claudia.

Y fue precisamente Diana quién terminó ayudando a su padre para poner un poco en jaque esa férrea decisión de mantenerse independiente y de la cual Ginny había hecho gala desde su divorcio.

Resultó que Diana adoraba a las Avispas de Wimbourne, el equipo de Ginny, y Theodore no perdió oportunidad para mencionar que él era un amigo cercano de la buscadora estrella. Diana, por supuesto, se había emocionado hasta la medula con la noticia. Casi de inmediato le pidió que le llevará a ver un partido y le presentara a su amiga.

Así fue como iniciaron las constantes visitas de los Nott a los partidos de Ginny y precisamente al finalizar un partido, entre Avispas en contra de los Chudley Cannons, que Theodore le pidió a Ginny permiso para revelarle a su hija la verdadera naturaleza de su relación y, con cierto temor, Ginny aceptó. Pensó que la dulce Diana, tan acostumbrada a ser la única mujer en la vida de su padre, empezaría a odiarle pero resultó ser todo lo contrario. Pronto Ginny se dio cuenta de las enormes ganas de Diana por tener una madre.

Le suplicaron a la chica no mencionar su relación a los chicos Potter. Diana, tan analítica para algunas cosas, había razonado que era una medida prudente. Pues los chicos bastante tenían con un padre ausente como para preocuparse sobre la relación entre su padre y Ginny.

Y así transcurrió el tiempo para ellos. Sin embargo los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas habían obrado un nuevo cambio de percepción en Ginny. Había estado por perder a su padre y eso le había hecho reflexionar sobre lo que sentía por Theo y también en lo mucho que quería que su familia supiera que era una mujer feliz con una relación estable con un buen hombre. Así que Ginny estaba preparándose para otro salto de fe en el difícil transitar de las relaciones de pareja.

—He hablado con Dave y le he dicho que me voy —Theo se incorporó un poco para verla a los ojos. Ginny era la jugadora con más experiencia del equipo. A pesar de la edad no había bajado su nivel pero no quería seguir arriesgado el físico jugando con chicos de veinte años dispuesto a cualquier locura por un poco de fama —. Y Charity Jones me tiene preparado un contrato sumamente jugoso para que sea la corresponsal de El Profeta para la próxima temporada de Quidditch —Ginny acarició el rostro de Theo y sonrió —. Creo a Diana le encantara ver mi partido de despedida desde el palco junto a mis hijos, mis padres y mis hermanos —Theodore Nott le dio una mirada de profundo amor y admiración. Era extraño verle tan vulnerable pero Ginny sabía que se debía en gran medida a la confianza que se tenían.

—Ginny —los ojos de Theo brillaban mostrando gran expectación — ¿De verdad quieres…?

—¿Decirle a todo mundo que estamos saliendo? Sí, de verdad quiero. Me llevó algo de tiempo pero ahora estoy lista. En cuanto papá salga del hospital hablaré con todos y les diré que tengo una relación contigo desde hace tiempo. Bueno, sólo si tú estás de acuerd…

No pudo terminar porque Theodore Nott la estaba besando con renovada pasión.

* * *

El ronco gemido de Draco resonó por la habitación. Estaba atrapado entre el colchón y el firme cuerpo de Harry que lo penetraba con fiereza. Draco cerró los ojos e intentó liberar las manos pero Harry hizo más firme su agarre sobre sus muñecas. Harry se movía de una manera perfecta, lograba que su cuerpo se estremeciera y gimiera pidiendo más. Rogó por más con una voz indecente cargada de deseo y Potter respondió con movimientos lentos que sólo le hacían desesperar más. Era un juego tremendamente erótico y hacía a Draco sentirse hervir de deseo por ser tocado y llegar al orgasmo junto con su amante. Necesitaba correrse, estaba tan duro, su polla estaba humedecida por el líquido preseminal y Harry golpeaba una y otra vez haciendo que una ráfaga de placer le recorriera la columna vertebral.

Harry por fin liberó sus manos y le tomó por la cadera haciendo sus movimientos más brutales y deliciosos. Draco quiso acariciarse pero Harry se lo impidió alejando sus manos. Draco sólo gimió dejándose llevar por el placer que su amante le proporcionaba. Cuando el orgasmo estaba abriéndose camino a través de su cuerpo, Draco se incorporó arqueando su espalda y girando el rostro para besar a Harry de manera desordenada. Se corrió a grandes chorros que empaparon las sábanas y, por un momento, lo único que escuchaba eran los latidos de su propio corazón.

Sintió que Harry también se corría gritando su nombre tensando las manos sobre su cadera. Ambos se derrumbaron sobre la cama satisfechos y plenos.

Habían pasado la noche entre besos, caricias y folladas mutuas. Y entre esas demostraciones para redescubrirse también empezaron a hablar. Draco escuchó con atención lo que había sido la vida de Harry desde la última vez que habían visto, previo a su juicio, hasta el día que entró a la mansión Malfoy acompañado de sus eternos amigos. Draco también le habló de su vida, del tormento que había significado pensar que nunca volverían a estar juntos y, de su guerra interna cuando se reencontraron.

Harry había sido el primero en decir: Te amo. Draco en un principio se había asustado. Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido pero luego comprendió que esas palabras se habían quedado suspendidas en el tiempo. Harry y él se habían empezado a amar muchos años atrás; cuando todo era oscuro e incierto y, fue entonces que, él también le dijo que le amaba.

Tenía que ser honesto. Harry no era una aventura cualquiera pero eso no significara que pesara menos.

La luz del sol los encontró abrazados y felices. Bajaron a desayunar tomados de la mano como dos adolescentes viviendo una historia de amor sin ninguna complicación. Kreacher se encontró fascinado al tener de nuevo a un miembro de la familia Black en casa y les preparó cosas que Draco sólo recordaba de su infancia. Estaba tan feliz que temía que su corazón saliera disparado de su pecho para estallar de amor por el estúpido de Harry Potter.

Pero a medida que el día avanzaba la realidad derrumbaba esa felicidad que Draco estaba experimentando. Draco observó por la ventana cómo el sol se ocultaba dando paso a la noche.

—Estás buscando la manera de decirme que te tienes que ir —le dijo Harry desde la cama donde estaba sentado apoyando la espalda sobre el cabezal. Tenía una taza con té en la mano y parecía completamente relajado.

—No somos más esos chicos de diecisiete años. Esto tiene que…

—¿Terminar para siempre? —Harry se puso de pie mostrando toda su gloriosa desnudez y Draco tragó saliva —. Te vas a tratar de convencerte de que viniste aquí para darle un punto final a la nuestro. Me vas a decir que descubriste que no ya no sientes nada por mí. Ahora, después de lo que ha pasado, vas a repetirte una y otra vez que estás enamorado de Neville. Que él llegó a tu vida y, después de tantos años juntos, logró que nuestro amor fuera solamente un recuerdo —sin explicárselo, los ojos de Draco se inundaron de lágrimas y un nudo se formó en su garganta —. Pasarán semanas, meses, tal vez años, y seguirás diciéndote que nuestro: Fue. Y que ya no existe, que ya no sientes nada por mí. Te marcharás ahora, engañándote, pensando que sientes un renovando amor por tu esposo. Pensarás que serás aún más feliz de que eras antes de haber venido.

Draco se tragó el nudo en su garganta. Veía a Harry a los ojos y se sentía aún más desnudo ante la verde mirada que estaba penetrándole el alma. Sus palabras le estaban doliendo porque eran ciertas y le hacían sentir terriblemente mal.

—Tu tono irónico resultaría más propio para un Slytherin —Dijo sin mucha convicción y Harry le sonrió.

—El sombrero sugirió ponerme en esa casa pero le dije que prefería Gryffindor —Draco apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—Pretendes que deje a mi familia por ti…

—No, Draco. Yo no pretendo tal cosa. Sé que te amo y que me amas —Draco se giró para no ver a Harry y con un movimiento de varita tomó su ropa para empezar a vestirse —. Jamás me atrevería a pedirte que dejes a tu familia. Pero es mí deber advertirte lo que vendrá para ti a partir de este momento porque estoy seguro que jamás volverás a tener paz después de que te vayas. Sé que recordarás estos momentos que hemos tenido y, justo en ese momento empezarás a tu martirio, le mentiras a Neville, te mentiras a ti mismo —Draco desvió la mirada porque no portaba ver tanta verdad en los ojos de Harry —. Y les harás daño, a tu hijo y a Neville, si sigues ocultado lo que sientes por mí.

Draco empezó a sentir de pronto como una inmensa rabia se apoderaba de su cuerpo. ¿Quién se creía él para decir esas cosas? Lo había abandonado y resultaba después de todo se sentía con derecho a juzgarle.

—Ahora tienes todas las respuestas ¿no? —Draco le gritó con furia. Empezó a acolarse la camisa sólo por hacer algo.

—No, realmente no las conozco. Pero yo ya recorrí ese camino que ahora tú quieres empezar a transitar. Puedes mentirte, puedes mentirle a él y a tu hijo pero en el fondo sólo estarás lastimándote y eso te hará infeliz. El peor fracaso de mi vida fue haberte dejado, no fui feliz, y no pude hacer feliz a nadie después de perderte. Sólo quiero evitarte ese sufrimiento inútil —Harry se acercó a él para sujetarle gentilmente por los brazos —. Yo seguiré aquí, esperándote, necesitas tiempo para asimilar todo lo que ha ocurrido. Y no quiero sonar como un imbécil que lo sabe todo, aunque creo que parece ser que sí, sólo quiero darte un poco de mi experiencia en estos casos. Porque soy alguien que fracaso pensando en que podía manejarlo todo. Incluso el traicionarme a mí mismo —Draco se apartó bruscamente de Harry que no dio un paso hacia atrás y terminó diciéndole —. Por mí, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, pues no pretendo irme a ningún lado sin ti.

* * *

Harry se colocó una bata y le acompañó a la chimenea. Draco quiso con toda su alma no corresponder al apasionado beso de su amante pero le fue imposible. Harry tenía razón, era estúpido pensar que aquello sólo sería algo pasajero y que no existirían repercusiones.

Draco llegó a la mansión Malfoy un par de horas antes de que Neville arribara. Le dio el tiempo justo para darse un largo baño para apartar el aroma de Harry de su piel. Sintió una profunda lástima por él y deseó, con toda la fuerza de su corazón, que el agua y el jabón pudieran borrar los recuerdos.

Harry terminó de colocar la charola con los pastelillos franceses que Kreacher compraba para las reuniones de la Orden. Tenía la ligera sospecha que esos pastelillos habían sido los favoritos de algún miembro de la familia Black.

Habían pasado ya un par de meses desde la noche que Draco se había marchado de Grimmauld Place con la intención de olvidar su amorío. Como Harry lo había imaginado, Draco no pudo olvidarse de su amor, así que, sin querer se había establecido una especie de rutina entre ellos. La cual consistía en una serie de encuentros clandestinos (cada vez más candentes a medida que corrían las semanas). Claro, eso había hecho terriblemente tormentosas las reuniones de la Orden. Entre sus amigos ellos aparentaban muy bien y parecía que a penas y soportaban. Habían aprendido a fingir. Harry no tenía intenciones de obligarle a hacer algo para lo que no estaba listo. Sabía muy bien que Draco aún no encontraba la manera de decirle a Neville que no le amaba.

Eso hacía sufrir a Draco, Harry lo notaba, cuando la pasión terminaba y los remordimientos apagaban el amor era terrible notar su mirada atormentada.

La situación no era sencilla para ninguno de los dos pues Harry también sufría al ver a Draco de la mano de Neville. Cada reunión con la Orden era una tortura tener que soportar ver a Draco con Neville y tragarse a golpe de pecho esa estampa de pareja feliz. Harry, no lo preguntaba y tampoco lo mencionaba pero estaba seguro que Draco aún mantenía intimidad con Neville. No había excusa para no tenerla. Así que, de vez en cuando, los celos se apoderaban de él pero, aún con eso, seguía manteniendo su palabra pese a todo.

Draco en ocasiones parecía muy feliz pero siempre esa felicidad se ensombrecía cuando la realidad se hacía apremiante. Harry no lo presionaba pero eso sólo aliviaba una parte del dolor. Draco era un hombre de familia que sufría por realizar actos que traicionaban a los suyos. Sin embargo no podía evitarlo. También tenía derecho a ser feliz.

—Hola —la llegada de Ron y Hermione le distrajo. Como de costumbre, habían sido los primeros en llegar. Harry les sonrió a modo de saludo.

—¿Por qué parece que siempre estrenas ropa para estas reuniones? —Ron preguntó antes de tomar un pastelillo. Hermione también le miró evaluadoramente pero Harry no le prestó atención. La conversación flujo tranquilamente hasta que fue interrumpida por la llegada de Neville y Draco. El rubio le dio una mirada apreciativa que Harry correspondió con una leve sonrisa.

—Hemos llegado a tiempo por fin —dijo Neville saludándole amablemente. A Harry también le sabía mal corresponder a la amistad de Neville traicionándole pero ¿qué se podía hacer? Harry ya había dado muchos años de su vida y su felicidad por otros como para seguir comiéndose la cabeza por esos asuntos.

Harry le pasó una taza con té a Draco y sin querer sus manos se rozaron provocando un estremecimiento en ambos pues sus cuerpos respondían a esos ligeros toques esperanzados a encontrar momento para rendirse el uno ante el otro aunque eso no sucedía a menudo.

George fue el siguiente en llegar. Las cosas entre Ron y él parecían no haber mejorado con el paso de los meses. Hermione le había dicho a Harry que Ron se sentía muy decepcionado de su hermano y eso era terrible.

—Lamento la tardanza —Harry agradeció mentalmente a su ahijado que llegaba hecho un lío y terminó impactándose contra Neville —. Lo siento —Neville sonrió y para Harry no pasó desapercibido el sonrojo de Teddy.

—Bien, creo que podemos empezar —Hermione interrumpió —. Esta mañana tuve un encuentro bastante interesante con Nikola Di Jon. Me culpó veladamente de la tensión que existe entre los magos comerciantes y los muggles.

Las investigaciones de las últimas semanas habían traído cierta frustración al grupo. El mayor chasco había sido la falta de información sobre los posibles planes de los fugitivos. Hermione había tenido la esperanza de obtener algo de parte de Lucius Malfoy y, para desgracia de todos, no había sido así.

Sin embargo, George, Neville y Ron habían dado un poco de esperanza con sus investigaciones dando nombres de las personas que probablemente estaban financiado a los fugitivos. Se había centrado sobre todo en aquellos que estaban en contra del Ministerio.

Geroge había señalado a Nikola Di Jon como el principal sospechoso. Neville y Ron coincidieron con él pues, el tipo, les había generado grandes sospechas en la reunión entre comerciantes mágicos. Durante esas semanas lo habían tenido en la mira. A medida que avanzaba la investigación, Di Jon, parecía cada vez más involucrado con los fugitivos. Neville había hecho excelentes lazos de amistad con él y en más de una ocasión lo había escuchado hablar de lo bueno que sería regresar en el tiempo y mantener a la comunidad mágica sin contacto con las invenciones muggles.

George y Ron habían logrado investigar de las múltiples inversiones que Nikola había realizado. Destacaban algunos negocios sospechosos que parecían más una fachada que algo genuino. Aún no podían asegurarlo pero Nikola Di Jon parecía todo el tipo de mago que podía estar financiado a los fugitivos. Por su parte Teddy había encontrado el expediente médico de la familia y se había acercado con mucho éxito a la esposa de Nikola.

Ciertamente las cosas estaban avanzando lentamente. Harry no lo había mencionado pero pensó que con Arthur todo sería más sencillo sobre todo cuando recuperó la consciencia pues tenía la idea de que él les daría un empujón en la dirección correcta. Sin embargo, Arthur, había regresado con la memoria algo afectada y no alcanzaba a recordar porque le había dado el pergamino con los nombres a Harry y tampoco recordaba nada sobre su investigación de tres años. Así que las cosas se habían estancado un poco. Lo que le tranquilizaba era que las desapariciones habían cesado pero ¿hasta cuándo?

—Nikola está decidido a postularse como candidato para las próximas elecciones —comentó Neville observando la pizarra con los datos que era habitual tener en las reuniones de la Orden —. Prometió presentarme a un grupo de magos que le apoyan.

—¿Crees que serán ellos? —Neville negó ante la pregunta de Teddy.

—No. Deben ser otro grupo de magos comerciantes molestos con el Ministerio pero creo que es un paso más para que tenga confianza en mí y termine presentándome a sus otros amigos.

George había investigado bastante bien los antecedentes de Nikola. Era un sangre pura que había vivido en Ucrania durante la época de la segunda guerra. Realmente no tenía nada en contra de los muggles pero si tenía todo en contra de lo que se interpusiera entre él y los galeones. A medida que el comercio se estaba abriendo a los muggles las empresas de Nikola habían sufrido un par de reveses que no pensaba perdonarle fácilmente al Ministerio.

—El próximo mes habrá una cena en casa de Nikola para celebrar su cumpleaños. Estoy seguro que hará extensa la invitación así podremos verlo en su medio y tú —Hermione dijo viendo a Neville — podrás hacer gala de lo mucho que odias a la Ministro de Magia pues tendremos una discusión algo acalorada frente a la comunidad mágica para ver si Nikola por fin se derrumba y te revela sus secretos —Neville asintió.

—Espero que tengas más éxito que nosotros con papá —Ron comentó.

A él se le había ocurrido utilizar legeremancia con su padre para entrar en sus recuerdos. Draco se había ofrecido para hacerlo pero las sesiones no habían tenido mucho éxito. Lo primero que dificultaba la tarea era que Arthur seguía en San Mungo. Así que sólo disponían de una hora para sus sesiones pues solía estar siempre acompañado y su mente tampoco se las estaba poniendo fácil pues seguía muy confundida por las maldiciones que había recibido en su cautiverio.

Aunque en los últimos días Draco estaba empezando a sospechar que alguien había manipulado los recuerdos de Arthur Weasley. No quería mencionarlo aún, primero quería estar seguro, porque, de confirmarse sus sospechas, se abrirían un abanico de posibilidades para un nuevo misterio.

—No te desesperes amigo. Seguiremos intentando. Algo saldrá —Harry intentó animar a Ron que le sonrió.

—Bueno, las cosas se simplificarían bastante si pudiera hablar con mi familia sobre lo que estamos haciendo —Ron había insistido en revelar todo a su familia pero Harry estaba renuente. Aun no sabía cómo enfrentarse a Ginny y a sus hijos. Y también estaba el hecho de revelar que George había estado ayudando a los fugitivos algo que seguro destrozaría a señora Weasley.

—No vamos a tener esa discusión de nuevo por favor —la cortó Teddy esperando poner paz —. Estamos haciéndolo bien. Sólo no hay que desesperarse.

—Teddy tiene razón. Por lo menos ahora no tenemos la presión de las desapariciones así que tenemos que hacer de todo para atraparles antes de que se pongan en marcha de nuevo.

—Vamos a cenar. La comida siempre ayuda a tener ideas frescas.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas por un segundo. Harry tuvo miedo de ser rebasado por sus sentimientos pero se contuvo. Su relación se basaba en momentos robados. Era lo tenían y Harry lo agradecía porque eso, aunque poco, era mejor que nada.

* * *

Albus se estiró cual largo era. Estaba muerto. No podía creer que el viejo Slughorn se hubiese puesto tan pesado con los deberes. Las clases de pociones habían empezado de lo más aburridas, ciertamente, pero por lo menos no tenían que hacer redacciones de treinta centímetros sobre los efectos de los bezoares.

Sonrió al ver el reloj de pulsera que había recibido por su cumpleaños. Su madre se había disgustado con él por no querer fiesta pero sintió que era demasiado apresurado pues su abuelo seguía en el hospital y, aunque su mamá quería hacer la fiesta, Albus no se sentía con mucho ánimo y decidió posponer las cosas hasta el cumpleaños de Scorpius para poder celebrar los dos. Sin embargo eso no quería decir que no estuviera listo para recibir regalos. Su favorito había sido el reloj plateado que adornaba su muñeca. Tenía un magnifico fondo verde esmeralda y las manecillas eran dos pequeñas serpientes. Era el mejor regalo del mundo.

Scorpius había dicho su acostumbrado: Asombroso. Era su palabra favorita y la decía con un énfasis especial.

Albus ya estaba planeando el diseño para el reloj le regalaría a Scorpius en su cumpleaños número doce. Quería ponerle una inscripción especial, algo que hiciera único ese reloj, como lo era Scorpius. Albus estaba seguro que sin él no hubiese soportado la desaparición de su abuelo y sin él tampoco hubiesen sabido que Harry Potter era parte importante de toda la investigación.

—¿Cuándo crees que Slughorn regrese a ser la misma momia de siempre? —Scorpius también se estiro. Por fin había terminado su redacción y lo único que quería era gran trozo de tarta de manzana.

—No lo sé. Espero que sea pronto —Scorpius cogió sus cosas y se dispusieron a caminar.

Salieron de la biblioteca. Estaban tan cansados y distraídos que sus pasos poco a poco los llevaron hacia el despacho de la directora McGonagall. Iban hablando sobre el próximo partido de quidditch entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, Albus opinaba que James la tenía difícil contra el buscador de las serpientes; Scorpius, en cambio, pensaba que James iba a ganar sin problemas.

—Es ridículo tu amor por… —Albus calló abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta que estaban justo frente al despacho de la directora y, para su sorpresa, no estaban solos.

Un hombre vestido con uno de los pomposos trajes de Slughorn estaba frente a la gárgola que servía de guardián del despacho e intentaba removerla de su sitio.

—Pero qué… —Scorpius se congeló en su sitio. Algo frío cruzó por toda su espina dorsal. Cada terminal nerviosa de su cuerpo percibió el temor que despertó esa escena.

Ambos chicos dieron un paso hacia atrás esperando que el hombre no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia. Sin embargo fue inútil, el hombre dio media vuelta y los observó. Scorpius sabía que todo se había podrido justo en ese instante.

—Vaya. Esto sí que es una sorpresa —el hombre esbozó una sonrisa siniestra.

—Sabes amigo, no te conocemos, tú no nos conoces. Así que ¿por qué no olvidamos esto? Sigue en lo tuyo y nosotros nos olvidaremos de que te vimos —dijo Albus con la esperanza de salir ileso de ese encuentro.

—Es una oferta realmente tentadora. Muy Slytherin, por cierto —la sonrisa del hombre despareció y Scorpius instintivamente tomó a Albus de la mano —. Pero resulta que te has equivocado. Yo si les conozco —ambos chicos dieron un paso hacia atrás —. Sin idénticos a sus padres y serán perfectos para darles una lección a esos bastardos.

Scorpius hizo el amagó de sacar su varita pero el hombre fue más rápido y, entonces, se dieron cuenta que todo estaba realmente perdido.

* * *

James caminaba por los pasillos del castillo sin muchas ganas. Iba hacia el despacho de Slughorn, el anciano había terminado por volverse realmente loco, no sólo se la pasaba dejando deberes completamente inútiles, también, había decidido castigarle de la nada. En opinión de James, al vejete, se le estaba patinando el coco de una manera espeluznante.

Justo cuando estaba por llamar a la puerta escuchó uno gritos ahogados. James vaciló un poco antes de entrar al despacho de su profesor pero al agudizar el oído se percató que la voz gritaba su nombre. Forzó la cerradura y al entrar se dio cuenta que un tipo vestido de Slughorn estaba entrando a la chimenea empujando a Albus y Scorpius que parecían estar sin conocimiento. James tomó su varita pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el falso Slughorn desapareció.

—¡NO! —James gritó desgarradoramente.


	8. La Diferencia

**Capítulo VIII**

 **La Diferencia**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall tuvo siempre la firme intención de ser una profesora a la que jamás se le pudiera reclamar tener algún alumno favorito. Ni siquiera cuando fue jefa de Gryffindor pudieron reclamarle algo semejante. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, sabía que había tenido cierta debilidad por Harry Potter. Y es que Potter no la había tenido sencilla.

Con sus padres muertos, siendo criado por un muggles desalmados, con Voldemort asechándole y, para ser honesta completamente, Dumbledore tampoco había sido de mucha ayuda para el pobre chico. McGonagall se descubrió a si misma sintiendo un gran cariño por Potter. Cierto, el chico era muy parecido físicamente a su padre (al que Minerva no tuvo por un gran chico durante el colegio) pero su carácter le recordaba muchísimo al de Lily. Potter se preocupaba por lo demás, al grado que llegó a dar su vida y eso era algo que Minerva no podía dejar de lado.

Ella fue de las primeras personas en alegrarse cuando Potter dio la noticia de que se casaba con Ginny Weasley. Era la oportunidad para el pobre de Potter de tener una familia de verdad. Cada nacimiento de sus hijos fue recibido con gran alegría por parte de la directora y por algunos años tuvo la certeza de que Potter lo había logrado. Sin embargo, toda esa dicha se fue cuando sucedió el terrible atentado al tren.

Minerva tuvo que consolar a todos esos padres. Ella escuchó a muchos de ellos maldecir a Potter por su ineptitud. Y fue ella quién notó, primero que nadie, que algo se había roto en el interior de su ex alumno. La vida de Potter se fue en picada a partir de ese momento y Minerva lo sintió mucho pues, alguien como Potter, no se merecía terminar así.

Los años pasaron sin traerle paz a Potter. Pero lo que si trajo el tiempo fue la llegada de sus hijos a Hogwarts y Minerva tuvo que volver a enfrentarse con esa sensación extraña que le embargaba al verles. James, a pesar de ser más arrojado que su hermano, no era un revoltoso consagrado como lo había sido su abuelo James o sus tíos, George y Fred. Albus por otro lado era un chico analítico y, hasta cierto punto, parecía frío, casi distante. Sin embargo los dos compartían algo: ese aire de desvalidos. Le recordaban tanto a Potter.

Claro ellos, no eran huérfanos, tenían a su madre. Ginny era una leona imponente que los había educado de maravilla. Pero los chicos seguían viviendo a la sombra del apellido de su padre y eso les hacía sentir vulnerables y Minerva no podía evitar sentir cariño por esos chicos.

Y tal vez era por ese cariño que la profesora McGonagall se sintió sumamente afectada al escuchaba el relato de James Sirius Potter. En su cabeza no podía dejar de escuchar, una y otra vez: Se los han llevado.

—Phineas, ve a tu retrato en Grimmauld Place e infórmale a Harry lo que ha sucedido —Minerva giró su rostro hacia el retrato del Albus Dumbledore —. Lo siento, Minerva. Sé que no debo…

—No pasa nada Albus. Hay que actuar de inmediato. Señor Black, por favor… —el tatara-tatara-abuelo Black salió corriendo sin protestar. Al parecer había dejado ese hábito desde que Harry había recolocado su retrato en la antiquísima casa de los Black —. También tengo que enviarle una lechuza a Ginny.

—Los encontraran ¿cierto, señora? —La voz de James era quebradiza y se notaban en sus ojos unas terribles sobras de culpa y ansiedad —. Él lo encontrara.

—Regresarán sanos y salvos.

* * *

Draco cerró los ojos al sentir la boca de Harry sobre la sensible piel de su muslo. Estaba tan excitado que su cuerpo dolía. Exhaló un ronco gemido cuando Harry subió por su muslo y poco a poco fue apoderándose de su turgente erección. Harry lo estaba volviendo loco por la pasión que demostraba. Draco se dejó llevar gimiendo entrecortadamente el nombre de su amante y, casi sin darse cuenta, se corrió a chorros dentro de la garganta de Harry.

Se fundieron en un beso que, se le antojaba eterno, pero que terminó durando unos segundos solamente. Draco sabía que, a medida que avanzaban las semanas, cada vez estaba menos dispuesto a irse y ese sentimiento le hacía sentir peor pues sabía que en casa le estaba esperando un esposo al que le mentía cada vez más.

Era honesto con él mismo. Se estaba más enamorando que nunca de Harry Potter. Cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar de sus planes, de esos que no sabía si algún día se podrían realizar porque él seguía casado y con un hijo, eso que incluían viajes y reconciliaciones. Draco sabía que Harry quería acercarse a sus hijos pero tenía tanto miedo de no ser aceptado que se paralizaba y empezaba a ver a James y a Albus como algo inalcanzable. Y tal vez lo eran incluso más que la posible libertad de Draco.

—Se está haciendo tarde —le dijo Harry que no había dejado de acariciarle.

—Lo sé —Draco no quería decirle que se moría de ganas por quedarse a su lado —. Vendré mañana. Tengo un tiempo para pasar a comer —Harry ensanchó su sonrisa y Draco desvió la mirada. Harry se conformaba con tan poco que dolía.

—A Kreacher le encantará la noticia…

—Harry… Harry Potter…

Draco se estremeció al escuchar esa voz pomposa. No sabía de donde venía pero resultaba particularmente familiar. Era como si la hubiera escuchado antes. Harry se levantó de la cama echándose la bata encima. Fue hasta el extremo más lejano de la habitación y descubrió un retrato de un hombre con una pronunciada barba blanca que, de nuevo, le resultaba familiar a Draco.

—¿Qué sucede director Phineas? —El hombre del retrato intentó mirar más allá del hombro de Harry pero este lo evitó.

—Pareces ocupado, chico. Lamento hacerte perder el tiempo con cosas menos… lúdicas.

—Si has venido para esto…

—Se llevaron a tu hijo menor y al chico Malfoy-Longbottom.

—¡¿Qué?! —Draco estaba casi completamente vestido cuando llegó frente al retrato.

—Vaya, tienes buenos gustos por lo menos —y sin más, Phineas desapareció.

Draco estaba clavado en su lugar aún viendo hacia el retrato que no era más que un fondo negro en ese momento. Harry se vestía apresuradamente, tenía un semblante terrible, pero Draco no entendía. Todo eso tenía que ser una broma. Su hijo estaba en el colegio, la mar de tranquilo, disfrutando de un bocadillo nocturno como solía hacerlo en casa.

—¿Quién demonios era? —Draco dijo con un hilo de voz —. Él no… Lo que dijo… eso es ridículo ¿cierto?

—Draco. Esto está sucediendo. No sé cómo, ni quién, pero se han llevado a los chicos. Minerva McGonagall envió a Phineas Black para decírmelo. Tenemos que irnos de inmediato —Draco negó. Estaba aturdido y, por primera vez en años, muerto de miedo.

* * *

Harry nunca imaginó que regresaría a Hogwarts para escuchar que uno de sus hijos había sido sustraído del plantel. Era como vivir una pesadilla, como encontrarse en la antesala del infierno, como despertar sin hacerlo realmente. Draco no estaba mejor que él, aparentaba tranquilidad, como buen Slytherin, pero Harry podía ver la tormenta en sus ojos grises. Cosas como esas no debían pasar. Hogwarts era de nuevo el lugar más seguro del mundo ¿por qué tenían que haberse llevado a sus hijos? ¿Por qué hacerles eso a dos chicos que nada tenían que ver con guerras, con mortífagos, con fugitivos y con Voldemort?

—Pasen, pasen por favor —McGonagall apareció y les dejó pasar al despacho. Los ojos de Harry fueron de inmediato hacia el retrato de Albus Dumbledore que le sonreía con cierta tristeza —. Sólo estamos esperando a Ginny y a Neville. Que gran coincidencia que ustedes estuvieran juntos…

—¿Qué ha sucedido, profesora? —La intempestiva llegada de Ginny Weasley dejó suspendido el sentimiento de culpabilidad de ambos hombres —. Recibí la lechuza pero no decía mucho y… Harry —observó a Ginny e instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás al ver la furia que empezaba a levantarse en la azul mirada —. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Dijo la pelirroja con una voz dura —. ¿Por qué…?

—Lo siento, Ginny. Yo lo he llamado. Consideré que era importante que todos los padres supieran lo que ha ocurrido —Ginny observó a su alrededor y, al ver a Draco, su sangre se congelo. Algo grave había pasado.

—Neville…

Harry tuvo que tragarse el dolor de ver a Draco corriendo hacia Neville para fundirse en un abrazo. Neville empezó a consolarlo con un cariño inmenso y Harry lo único que quería era morirse. Él no podía compartir su dolor con el rubio y tampoco podía decirle que iba a hacer de todo para recuperar a los chicos.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Preguntó Neville sin dejar de abrazar a Draco.

—Se han llevado a Albus y Scorpius…

A medida que McGonagall iba contando la historia el despecho se llenaba de un sinfín de sentimientos. Ginny no podía creer que eso pasara de nuevo. Alguien usando multijugos ¿qué no habían aprendido nada la última vez? Draco, por su parte, estaba muerto de miedo pues toda la situación tenía la marca de los fugitivos. Esos tipos los odiaban y estaba seguro que torturarían a su hijo antes de matarle sólo para darle una lección. Neville, en cambio, estaba urdiendo uno y mil planes para recuperar a su hijo y Albus. Era algo que no podía evitar, pues, si dejaba de pensar en ello empezaría a dudar si los volverían a verlos con vida.

Harry, por otro lado, se sentía cómo si hubiera fallado. Algo no había visto y había culminado con el secuestro de su hijo y de Scorpius. ¿Por qué las piezas no habían encajado? ¿Por qué la evidencia no le había hablado?

—¿Dónde está James? —Preguntó Ginny cuando Minerva terminó de hablar.

—Está en la torre de Gryffindor. Pensé que era mejor informarles yo misma sobre los acontecimientos. Pero sabía que querrías verle, así que lo he llamado, a él también le gustará mucho saber que estás aquí.

Harry intentó no sentirse miserable pero falló. Neville lo observaba fijamente y Harry podía leer sus intenciones. Tenían que interrogar a James para saber si existía algo más pero Harry no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria como para enfrentarse al mayor de sus hijos. La puerta del despacho se abrió y Harry tuvo la sensación de querer correr al ver a James. La mirada de su hijo de inmediato se fijó en él.

—Tienes que encontrarlos —Harry se quedó pasmado al escuchar a su hijo dirigiéndose a él —. ¡Me escuchas! ¡Es tu deber encontrarlos! —James lo sujetó por la camisa y empezó a empujarle mientras lloraba —. ¡Eres su héroe! —James apretaba la mandíbula como un intento de querer contener la rabia y el dolor —. ¡Nos dejaste por años y ahora es tu deber encontrarlos! —James le dio un empujón tan fuerte que casi cayó de bruces.

—Hijo… —Al escuchar la voz de Ginny, James le soltó y corrió hacia su madre para abrazarla con fuerza.

—Él tiene que encontrarlos ¿verdad, mamá? Él siempre ayuda a todo mundo y ahora… nos tiene que ayudar, lo tiene que hacer.

—Lo hará, lo haremos, James —Harry sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se giró para ver a Ron y Hermione que entraban al despacho por la flameante chimenea. No podía estar más agradecido de la presencia de sus amigos en aquel lugar. Por primera vez, desde su llegada, no se sentía solo.

Ginny terminó por controlar a su hijo y después vio a su hermano y a Hermione apoyando a Harry y de pronto todo encajó. El misterioso ex auror, las citas a cenar con un amigo, la camaradería que de nuevo se formaba entre ellos.

—Supongo que han tenido tiempo para ponerse al corriente —Ginny dijo con un tono de reproche que no pasó desapercibido para Ron y Hermione.

—Ginny…

—Déjalo para después hermanito. Ya habrá tiempo para que me cuenten cómo se reencontraron y también para hablar de un par de cosas contigo —Harry tragó saliva al escuchar a Ginny —. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es concentrarnos en encontrar a los chicos.

Una vez establecida la tregua decidieron que lo primero era volver a interrogar a James sobre lo que vio. Escuchar todo el asunto de la voz de James era sumamente doloroso pues se notaba a kilómetros lo culpable que se sentía el chico por no haber hecho nada. Harry hubiera dado la mitad de su vida por consolarle. Decirle que era un chico muy valiente pero que no hubiera podido hacer nada contra los fugitivos pero estaba seguro que su hijo no lo tomaría bien.

Los Aurores llegaron unos minutos después pero Hermione los persuadió de dejarles investigar a ellos primero. Fueron hacia el despacho de Slughorn con la esperanza de encontrar algo. El lugar tenía el mismo aire viejo y suntuoso del que hacía gala siempre el profesor. Harry observó los ingredientes de la poción multijugos desperdigados por el lugar.

—Creo que encontré algo —Neville estaba frente al armario con múltiples frascos. Sin embargo en el suelo se encontraba un enorme baúl de color magenta. Con un movimiento de varita movió el baúl hacia el centro de la habitación y lo abrió. De inmediato el olor a muerte penetró toda la habitación. Neville volvió a mover la varita y el cuerpo sin vida de Slughorn flotó hasta que fue depositado con cuidado en la cama.

—Por el estado del cuerpo debe tener semanas dentro de ese baúl —dijo Ginny que cubrió a Slughorn con una sábana.

—Debieron matarlo cuando lo suplantaron —a Ron nunca le había caído bien el viejo profesor pero definitivamente nadie se merecía morir así —. Pobre viejo.

—Esto es horrible —Hermione arrugó el rostro. Harry siguió observando el lugar esperando que algo le hablará pero todo parecía tan perdido. No existía una sola pista sobre el paradero de los chicos. Observó la repisa de Slughorn con sus alumnos preferidos. Ciertamente nadie merecía tener el final que había tenido Slughorn aunque su muerte confirmaba que eso de ser profesor en Hogwarts siempre resultaba peligroso…

—Que idiota —dijo en voz alta cuando todas las piezas cayeron formando un mosaico de verdad —. Arthur me lo advirtió —Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas —. En la nota, él escribió una H, nosotros asumimos que era mi nombre pero nunca fue mi nombre. Era Hogwarts, yo tenía que venir a Hogwarts —Harry siguió pasando su mirada por la habitación de Slughorn —. Pero ¿a qué?

—¿De qué hablan? —Preguntó Ginny observando a su hermano —. Son unos bastardos —rió al ver que ella era la única sorprendida con las palabras de Harry —. Ustedes han estado investigando esta mierda durante meses y no dijeron nada —pasó su mirada por cada persona en la habitación —. Son unos egoístas de mierda. Ahora mi hijo está perdido porque ustedes decidieron ocultar toda esta conspiración.

—Ginny —intentó Hermione pero la pelirroja la fulminó con la mirada.

—De verdad, ahora no Hermione. Quiero saber, ¿quién tiene a mi hijo?

—Los mortífagos fugitivos —le dijo Ron bajando el rostro cuando notó la asesina mirada de su hermana.

—Esto es genial. Ustedes jugando a la maldita Orden del Fénix cuando el peligro estaba en casa.

—Ginny, nosotros no queríamos…

—¿Qué Hermione? ¿No querían qué? ¿Alterarnos? ¿Qué mis hijos supieran que su padre estaba metido en el rescate de su abuelo? Ustedes hicieron exactamente lo que le reprochamos a Dumbledore. Se pusieron a especular apartando a todos y se establecieron al tope de la pirámide decidiendo qué hacer y cómo hacerlo con sus grandes y brillantes mentes. ¿Nunca imaginaron que personas promedio como yo podíamos darles algunas ideas?

—Por favor, Ginny —Neville intentó pero Ginny le vió con profunda decepción.

—Lo siento. No soy una jodida santa, como tú. A veces exploto —Ginny sabía que no ganaba nada con el enojo así que prefirió cambiar toda esa energía y empezar a pensar en algo más —. Papá solía decir que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro del mundo. Incluso más seguro que Gringotts mientras supieras dónde esconder las cosas.

—¿Crees que papá escondió algo aquí? —Ginny se encogió en hombros.

—¿Por qué más le pediría a Harry que viniera? Slughorn aún no era suplantado.

—Podemos investigarlo —era la primera vez que Draco hablaba desde su llegada a Hogwarts —. Es más sencillo usar legeremancia si se sabe exactamente que buscar —Draco vio a Ginny y entendió que tenía que ser honesto —. Hay algo que debo decirles antes de avanzar —Harry fijó su mirada en el rubio por primera vez desde su llegada —. En las últimas sesiones de legeremancia con Arthur me di cuenta que alguien había modificado sus recuerdos. Hay muchos pensamientos alterados, es como un laberinto complejo.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —Le preguntó Neville.

—Supongo que quería estar seguro. Le pregunté a mi padre si alguno de los fugitivos era capaz de hacer ese trabajo y me dijo que no. Así que estamos a ciegas. Quien le hizo eso a Arthur Weasley no es ninguno de los ex mortífagos.

Otro misterio que se sumaba a la lista. Harry sabía que tenían que concentrarse en su objetivo primario: recuperar a los chicos.

—Bien, ya habrá tiempo para investigar eso. Ahora tenemos que dividirnos para poder encontrar a los chicos —Draco asintió —. Entonces ¿crees poder encontrar los recuerdos sobre Hogwarts? —Draco asintió de nuevo —. Bueno, entonces Ron y tú irán a San Mungo. Le avisaremos a Teddy y a George para que se unan a ustedes. Mientras tanto, Ginny y Neville ¿pueden empezar a buscar aquí algún indicio de lo que pudo esconder Arthur?

—Conocemos algunos rincones del colegio por donde podemos empezar ¿cierto? —Ginny asintió.

—Aunque podemos empezar por el despacho. Ese tipo quería entrar y por algo era ¿no crees? —Fue el turno de Neville para asentir. Ginny era una mujer brillante y era maravilloso trabajar de nuevo con ella aunque fuera en algo tan penoso.

—¿Qué haremos nosotros? —Le preguntó Hermione y Harry pensó que lo mejor sería que se quedará. No quería poner en riesgo a nadie pero sabía que Hermione no aceptaría algo así.

—Regresaremos a Noons Corner. Tengo un presentimiento. Tal vez podemos encontrar algo —tal vez a los propios fugitivos pensó Harry con cierta esperanza.

* * *

La bruma era espesa y había un sin número de emociones recorriendo cada rincón de la mente de Arthur. Draco se estremeció mientras seguía buscando, era como encontrarse en medio del océano, sin posibilidades de encontrar tierra firme. A cada segundo que avanzaba se encontraba con obstáculos puestos por quien había modificado los recuerdos del señor Weasley; tenía formas distintas, a veces era un velo, una bruma densa, una cortina o conversaciones superpuestas sin sentido pero en medio de ese desastre estaba la verdad.

Con esfuerzo y concentración vio la imagen de un pergamino que flotaba junto con las imágenes borrosas de largos trazos en medio de unas montañas, que pronto se transformaron en el mar y después en una espesa nieve. El gritó de una banshee enfurecida lo sacó de la mente de Arthur con tanta fuerza que lo hizo caer de bruces en medio de la habitación de San Mungo.

—¿Estás bien? —Ron le ayudó a levantarse. Draco se sentía mareado y con cierta debilidad.

—Se está defendiendo. Lo que sea que le insertaron a tu padre es peligroso y no quiere que descubramos la verdad.

—¿Viste algo? —Preguntó Teddy mientras hacía un pase de varita sobre Draco que empezó a sentirse mejor.

—Cosas extrañas pero en medio de eso vi un pergamino y unos trazos en medio de montañas, del mar y de la nieve. Era extraño, tengo la sensación de haber visto algo así, pero… no sé. Quiero decir, no de esa manera, tal vez distinto. Más estilizado… joder, no sé. Maldita banshee, necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

George observaba a su padre que dormía. Tanto para Draco como para él esas sesiones eran sumamente desgastantes. Para George era terrible ver a su padre así pues le recordaba lo culpable que se sentía por lo que había hecho. De pronto George tuvo un recuerdo de su último encuentro con su padre. Él llevaba consigo un pergamino y…

—Mapas…

Ron observó a su hermano. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? No era para menos, seguro se sentía culpable por tener a su papá en ese estado y con la noticia del secuestro de Albus.

—George, deberías descansar un poco… —sugirió Ron.

—No, no entiendes. La última vez que vi a papá tenía un pergamino y unos mapas... Me hizo un par de preguntas y anotó cosas en su diario pero dentro tenía el pergamino y los mapas. Si, eran varios.

—Mapas… —Draco sonrió —. Si, deben ser mapas. Tenemos que avisarle a Neville. Lo que querían sustraer eran esos mapas —aún había esperanza.

* * *

Harry y Hermione caminaron entre los escombros de la cabaña del bosque. En un principio Harry deseó encontrar a su hijo y Scorpius pero pronto se dio cuenta que era absurdo. Los fugitivos no se arriesgaron a volver más que para incendiarlo todo. El lugar estaba lleno de escombros carbonizados y malolientes. Llegó hasta la habitación donde habían mantenido a Arthur. Entre los escombros notó un pequeño broche que llamó su atención. Lo hallaba familiar pero no podía asegurar su origen pues estaba estropeado por culpa del fuego. Aún así se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

—Esto es inútil, Harry. Han destruido todo. Supongo que por temor a que les encontráramos.

—Sí, por un momento pensé que podían tener a los chics aquí —Hermione cogió su móvil y leyó el mensaje —. Es de Ron, encontraron algo. Tenemos que volver a Hogwarts.

* * *

—Encontrar un pergamino y un mapa. ¿No pudieron dejarnos el trabajo más sencillo? Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar —dijo Neville que revisaba una montaña de documentos en busca de los mapas.

—Realmente no. Sobre todo cuando tienes la ayuda precisa —Ginny se giró y observó el retrato de Phineas Nigellus Black que les hablaba altivo —. Ustedes vienen de una línea de sangre puras muy antigua, ¿lo saben? Claro que los Weasley siempre han tenido ciertas tendencias… pero los Longbottom… ellos son diferentes. Dime chico ¿tú fuiste el gestante?

—Phineas Nigellus Black —Ginny estudió el retrato —. Usted es el familiar de Sirius. ¿Qué sabe?

—Realmente mucho y nada pero no sé si deba hablar contigo. No pareces muy educada —Phineas dirigió su mirada hacia Neville con interés.

—Sabe que mi hijo tiene sangre Black. Tal vez la última que quede. Tiene un deber moral con su familia, todos los sangre puras lo tenemos —Phineas chaqueó la lengua y le lanzó una mirada mordaz.

—Tal vez, pero no soy el único que necesita recordar que tiene un compromiso con su familia.

—Phineas, basta —la voz de Albus Dumbledore resonó en el despacho —. Lamento que hayan tenido que lidiar con él. Creo que tengo lo que están buscando —el viejo profesor los vio por encima de sus gafas de media luna —. Arthur Weasley no me mencionó que era pero me pidió permiso para guardarlo detrás de mi retrato. Sólo tienen que removerme y por fin sabremos de qué se trata.

—Bueno, eso simplifica bastante las cosas ¿no crees? —Le dijo Ginny y Neville asintió aún estaba un poco mosqueado por las palabras de Phineas Black.

—Lo siento profesor…

Neville descolgó el retrato y encontraron un hueco hecho con magia. Ginny tomó el pergamino junto con tres mapas en perfecto estado.

—Los encontraron. Excelente —Ron y Draco llegaban justo en ese momento —. Es maravilloso. Hermione y Harry no deben de tardar en llegar.

Neville abrió los mapas y se dio cuenta que eran de diferentes ubicaciones y en cada una se marcaba un lugar exacto. Él no alcanzaba a reconocer los lugares pues los mapas no tenían nombres sólo los croquis señalando casas y estructuras. Observó el pergamino que estaba sujetado por un lazo dorado y rojo. Neville deshizo el nudo y al momento de hacerlo escuchó un grito imponente.

—¡NO! —Hermione corrió hasta él y le quitó el pergamino de las manos mientras intentaba hacer el nudo del lazo —. Maldición —Hermione cerró los ojos frustrada.

—¿Qué sucede? Parece que el pergamino sólo es un pedazo de papel inútil —Hermione negó.

—El lazo era el sello de un hechizo _inrevelo_ y tú lo acabas de romper —Neville miró al resto de sus compañeros y, para su terror, Draco estaba completamente libido al igual que Ginny.

—Lo siento, no…

—Quiere decir que Arthur Weasley escribió algo en ese pergamino que sólo él podía leer y, por tanto, revelar. El lazo servía como sello. Así que sólo Arthur podía removerlo. Al quitarlo tú has borrado para siempre el contenido de ese pergamino. Así que, lo que sea que haya escrito, ahora sólo se encuentra perdido en la memoria de Arthur Weasley.

Neville quería morirse de vergüenza por lo que había hecho. Además, Draco se veía devastado, al parecer pensaba que en ese pergamino estaba la ubicación exacta de Scorpius y, lo peor, tal vez tenía toda la razón del mundo.

—No podemos trabajar con algo que ya no tenemos y tampoco podemos dejarnos consumir por la culpa. Aún contamos con Arthur, él ha sido parte fundamental de nuestras investigaciones, y puede seguir ayudándonos. Sólo no pierdan de vista el objetivo que tenemos ahora —dijo Harry con la esperanza de aminorar la carga en los hombros de Neville e intentando calmar a Draco.

—Aún tenemos esto —señaló Ginny hacia los mapas que Harry y Hermione aún no había visto. Harry observó uno de los mapas con interés y al cabo de un momento supo de donde era.

—Es el valle de Godric —Ginny observó de nuevo y se dio cuenta que Harry tenía razón —. Esas son las montañas que lo rodean y éste —señaló Harry la cruz con la que se marcaba la ubicación de algo — es el punto más lejano. Desde allí se tiene una espectacular vista del lugar.

—Este es el bosque de Dean —Hermione dijo aún viendo el mapa en su mano —. Lo reconocería en cualquiera de sus formas. Fue el primer lugar que visite con mis padres después de la guerra, el lugar donde Ron me propuso matrimonio y el lugar donde destruimos el primer horrocrux. Lo recordaré toda mi vida —Ron se acercó y abrazó a Hermione. Con su varita levitó el último mapa que, a su ver, era el más difícil de descifrar porque lo único que había era agua, montañas y un punto negro en medio que estaba marcado con una cruz roja.

—Es Nurmengard —dijo el retrato de Albus Dumbledore —. Al igual que la brillante mente de la señorita Granger, yo tampoco podría olvidar nunca ése lugar. Solo que mis motivos son menos felices.

—Gracias, profesor Dumbledore —Albus asintió sonriendo y se alejó de su retrato.

Harry observó a sus compañeros. Evidentemente la pérdida de la información del pergamino les había afectado pero debían trabajar con lo que tenían y no con la culpa de haber fallado porque eso sólo traía más fracaso. Harry lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Lo mejor era pensar en esos mapas con ubicaciones tan específicas. La atención de Harry fue atrapada por el paisaje del bosque prohíbo y de pronto lo supo.

—Son sus guaridas —sonrió —. Por eso las querían. Todo encaja. Arthur nos llevaba tres años de investigación de delantera. Él descubrió los planes de los fugitivos antes que nadie y también descubrió sus escondites. Por eso lo intentaron eliminar, por eso querían entrar aquí, mientras nosotros no supiéramos dónde se esconden más ventaja nos tienen. Pero Arthur no dio esto —Harry desperdigó los mapas en el suelo —. El bosque de Dean, donde destruimos el primer horrocrux, el Valle de Godric, donde mató a mis padres y la cárcel, donde estuvo el primer mago tenebroso y un bastión de odio y resentimiento. En alguno de esos lugares deben estar los chicos.

—¿Estás seguro? —Le preguntó Hermione y Harry negó.

—Ya no estoy seguro de nada pero es lo que tenemos y debemos trabajar con ello —Harry buscó la mirada de Draco y le pareció encontrar en ella algo parecido a la esperanza —. Bien, lo mejor será dividirnos. Hermione, Ron y yo iremos al Valle. Draco, Neville y Ginny a…

—Nurmengard —dijo Draco con seguridad. Harry, en cambio, no estaba tan seguro de quererlo en un lugar como ese pero Draco no iba a entenderlo así.

—Bien, supongo que Teddy y George pueden ir al Valle de Godric. Me preocupa que vayan solos pero es lo que hay.

—Le diré a Oliver que envié a algún auror. No te preocupes.

—Eso es mejor. No sabemos que nos podemos encontrar. Será sumamente peligroso enfrentarnos a ellos solos —Hermione rió por lo bajo al escuchar a su amigo querer infundirles un poco de respeto por los enemigos cuando él era un temerario de primera orden —. Si los encuentran será mejor que llamen a los demás —era evidente que Harry intentaba ser cauteloso por Draco pero el rubio no parecía muy dispuesto a guardar esas medidas.

Salieron de Hogwarts para desaparecerse hacia los lugares de su misión. Harry buscó la mirada de Draco y la encontró turbia. Saldrían de esta pero no sabía si su relación también lo haría

* * *

El olor a salitre inundo sus fosas nasales en cuanto tocaron tierra. Estaban en una pequeña isla donde en pleno centro se levantaba un enorme edificio hecho con monumentales piedras negras que resaltaban con el azul del mar.

—Están aquí —dijo Neville viendo hacia el interior del edificio —. Puedo sentir la magia de Scorpius en este lugar —. Vamos —pero Ginny lo detuvo.

—Me encantaría entrar a romper madres. Créeme, soy buena en eso. Pero podemos poner en peligro a los chicos y no es algo que queramos. Les enviaré un patronus a los demás.

El caballo plateado salió galopando a toda velocidad hacia el océano dejándoles solos y expectantes. Al poco tiempo aparecieron Hermione, Ron y Harry.

—Están aquí —les dijo Neville —. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Luchando contra una horda de gigantes inferis. Nosotros nos encontramos con dementores que estaban vigilando todo el bosque de Dean. ¿Están seguros de que ellos…?

—Sí. Supongo que nosotros nos encontraremos con cosas peores en este edificio —Draco observó la siniestra puerta doble que les esperaba.

—Intentemos no separarnos

Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con un frío vestíbulo por el que se colaba el aire por un enorme boquete que se había abierto al fondo. El agua del mar se filtraba por el piso y había tres enormes escaleras que llegaban a tres puertas distintas. Neville fue el primero en dar un paso hacia adelante y pronto sintieron la magia desplegándose.

—¡Cuidado! —Ginny tomó a Neville por la muñeca cuando unas cuchillas transparentes dividieron los caminos. En el extremo derecho se quedaron atrapados Ron y Hermione, en el centro Draco y Harry y en el extremo izquierdo, Neville y Ginny.

—¿Todos están bien? —Preguntó Harry que había cogido una enorme roca y la arrojó hacia la cuchilla. La roca fue pulverizada —. Bueno, no podemos tocarlo —Hermione intentó un hechizo que rebotó y casi dio de lleno en Ron.

—Pues parece que tampoco lo podemos hechizar.

—Subamos, tal vez nos podemos encontrar más adelante —sugirió Ginny mientras empezaban a subir.

* * *

Harry y Draco abrieron la puerta y se tropezaron con una oscuridad inmensa. Conjuraron un lumos y se encontraron con una escalera de caracol de hierro forjado completamente oxidada.

—¿Cómo supieron que estaban aquí? —avanzaban poco a poco entre la negrura que no parecía normal.

—Scorpius y Neville tienen una relación muy especial. Es un tipo de conexión. Cuando era pequeño, Scorpius solía llorar muchísimo. Tenía el llanto tan fácil que había noches enteras que pasábamos en vela cuidándole. En aquella época, Neville trabajaba muchísimo, estábamos iniciando el negocio y las plantas no tenían horas para tomar sus propiedades. Scorpius elegía esas noches para llorar a todo pulmón, supongo que porqué sentía que su padre no estaba en casa, Neville era el único que podía aquietarle. Llegaba a casa, lo tomaba en brazos, y el niño se calmaba por arte de magia. Así fue cómo me di cuenta.

—¿Y te dieron celos? —Preguntó Harry con sorna. Era la primera vez desde que todo había empezado que Draco sonreía.

—Al principio. Me conoces. No suelo manejar muy bien el rechazo. Pero tenía su razón de ser, Neville lo gestó. Supongo que era lógico. Luego creció y fue pareciéndose tanto a mí pero sólo físicamente. Su carácter, su amabilidad y su sonrisa los heredó de su padre. Claro, él siempre se sintió en deuda con Neville y eso hace que siempre se decante por su padre.

—Draco —Harry le tomó de la mano y dejaron de avanzar —. Lo vamos a recuperar —Draco le sonrió.

—Lo sé…

La escalera de caracol terminó en un enorme pasillo que estaba más oscuro. La iluminación del lumos ya no era suficiente y a penas y podían ver que había frente a ellos. Instintivamente se acercaron para no perderse.

—Lupin fue a vernos a Grimmauld Place cuando empezábamos con la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Nos dijo que Tonks estaba embarazada y yo lo acuse de querer abandonarlos, le dije que era un cobarde, le dije que los padres no deberían abandonar a sus hijos a menos que murieran. Fui un hipócrita —Harry tomó la mano de Draco cuando el pasillo se hacía cada vez más estrecho —. No lo entendí hasta que fui padre y me di cuenta que arruinaría la vida de mis hijos si me quedaba a su lado. Así lo supe: a veces encadenar tu destino al de tus hijos es lapidarlos.

—El destino se encarga de ponernos en los lugares necesarios para recibir las lecciones que necesitamos.

El pasillo se estrechó tanto que les era imposible caminar por él. Harry alcanzo a ver que estaban a escasos pasos de la puerta.

—Peguemos la espalda a la pared —empezaron a avanzar lentamente. Harry alargaba la mano intentando tomar el pomo de puerta. Justo cuando lo logró tocarla las paredes empezaron a vibrar —. Qué demonios…

—Parece una…

Draco no terminó de hablar porque fueron arrojados por una fuerza externa. Las paredes quedaron pulverizadas y la luz se hizo por todo el pasillo dándose cuenta que estaban rodeados por trolles de la montaña.

—Cuidado —los trolls empezaron a moverse para embestirlos —. Son inferis —uno de los trolls golpeó un pilar haciendo vibrar la habitación entera.

Harry intentó usar su varita pero un troll lo embistió y lo hizo caer. Draco le lanzó un avada al inmenso monstruo pero no fue efectivo. La horda de trolls corrió hacia él y apenas y pudo esconderse para librarse del golpe.

—Fuego —le grito Harry —. Tenemos que usar fuego —Draco negó.

—No, por favor —Harry esquivó un golpe de un troll y rodó hasta llegar con Draco que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la varita apretada junto al pecho.

—Draco —el rubio negó sin abrir los ojos —. Por favor. Tenemos que hacerlo sino… —un gran troll de un manotazo destruyó el pilar donde estaban escondidos y ellos salieron volando. Harry hizo levitar a Draco para amortiguar la caída sin embargo él no tuvo mucha suerte. Cayó de espalda sobre el frío suelo y casi pierde el conocimiento.

—Harry… —Draco alcanzó a rescatarlo de ser pisado por uno de los trolls. Harry enfocó a Draco y quiso hablar pero le fue imposible. Sólo pudo ver al rubio levantando la varita y los inferis empezaron a arder cayendo uno a uno. Cuando todos se derrumbaron pensaron estar a salvo pero el fuego no se consumía.

—¿Convocaste un el fiendfyre? —Draco negó. Jamás haría una cosa así —. Esta debe ser una maldición —Harry sabía que estaban atrapados entre el fuego lo único que quedaba era esperar a que los encontraran sin embargo, lo que Harry no sabía, era que los demás estaban lidiando con otras trampas mortales.

* * *

Neville y Ginny llegaron al punto más alto de la cárcel. Justo al abrir la puerta una enorme celda cayó del techo. Dentro de ella estaban Albus y Scorpius inconscientes; Neville corrieron hacia ellos pero al tocar la celda (que era trasparente y semejaba a un cubo enorme) se llenó de agua y los chicos abrieron los ojos.

—Parece que nos equivocamos. Esperábamos a Potter y a Malfoy pero habrá que conformarnos con ustedes por lo pronto. Esperemos que sean hábiles y no destrocen nuestra pequeña caja de cristal porque de ser así el lazo del diablo que hay alrededor de los cuellos de sus hijos terminara por matarlos.

Neville y Ginny vieron hacia el cuello de Albus y Scorpius. Rodolphus Lestrange y Augustus Rookwood eran unos psicópatas capaces de todo.

—Empecemo…

Ginny no le dio tiempo de seguir hablando pues le lanzó un confundus que fue esquivado por Lestrange. Así fue como empezó el duelo. Neville casi fue alcanzado por una maldición asesina. Ginny alcanzó a lanzar un cruciatus que Rookwood recibió pero no fue del todo efectiva pues Lestrange alcanzó a darle una maldición.

No sabían cuánto tiempo les quedaba a los chicos pero conforme pasaba el duelo tanto Albus como Scorpius se movían menos.

Lestrange lanzó un cruciatus pero Neville lo desvió convocando un escudo pero, para su mala suerte, la fuerza del hechizo rebotó en la prisión de cristal y a la agrieto. De inmediato el lazo del diablo en el cuello de Albus y Scorpius ejerció presión ahogando a los chicos.

—¡No! —los ojos de Ginny se encendieron y un despliegue de su magia hizo vibrar toda la prisión.

—Expelliarmus —Neville aprovechó la distracción para desarmar a Lestrange. Ginny convirtió su varita en un látigo que aprisionó el cuello de Rookwood y lo sacudió por la habitación dejándole inconsciente, Neville hizo lo propio con Lestrange.

—Tenemos que entrar para liberarlos del lazo —Ginny trasformó una roca en una escalera. Subió en ella para entrar en el agua. Los chicos estaban prácticamente inconscientes. Ginny los liberó y los llevó a la superficie donde ya los esperaba Neville.

—Vamos, chicos —Neville empezó a realizar hechizos para reanimarlos pero sin éxito —. Vamos, vamos, vamos… regresen —Scorpius fue el primero en abrir los ojos.

—Pa… pad —Neville lo abrazó con fuerza. Albus necesitó un hechizo más para cobrar consciencia y también se dejó abrazar por su madre.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —Ginny lloraba de felicidad —. ¿Pueden caminar? Este lugar no es seguro —Albus asintió —. Bien, vamos…

—¿Estás bien, Scorpius? —El chico rubio asintió sonriéndole a su padre para después abrazarlo con fuerza.

—¡Cuidado! —Ginny gritó viendo como Lestrange se levantaba para lanzar un hechizo con la varita de Rookwood que estaba tambaleándose aún por los golpes que Ginny le había dado. Neville convocó su escudo y el hechizo de Lestrange rebotó yendo a parar directamente sobre Rookwood que terminó con la cabeza diseccionada. Lestrange, al verse superado en número, se desapareció de inmediato —No, no volteen —dijo Ginny y abrazó más fuerte a Albus. Neville vio el cuerpo inerte de Rookwood y también hizo que Scorpius no girara. Era una imagen terrible de ver —. Supongo que lanzó un diffindo.

—Malditos locos. Vámonos, terminemos con esta pesadilla.

* * *

Se les acaba el tiempo, Harry lo sabía, tenía abrazado a Draco fuertemente pues el rubio no soportaba el fuego. Lo escuchaba repetir una y otra vez que no quería morir así y Harry le prometió que saldrían de allí a como diera lugar. Empezó a toser por el humo y el fuego cada vez se hacía más abrasador.

—Tenemos que caminar a esa pared —Harry señaló una pared que estaba a unos pasos de él pero Draco no se movió —. Por favor, son sólo unos pasos. Si lo hacemos podremos destrozarla y podré traer agua del mar —había intentado hacer un aguamenti pero sólo había conseguido hacer más terrible el fuego —. Vamos, por favor —Draco abrió los ojos y se encontró con el verde que tanto le gustaba. Sin decir nada empezó a caminar a paso tambaleante hacia la pared. No dejaba de ver los ojos de Harry pues sólo en ellos podía encontrar la confianza que le faltaba. Escuchar las llamas era como oír a Crabbe chillando mientras agonizaba en la sala de menesteres —. Estamos llegando. Bien, en cuanto abra la pared entrara más oxígeno y el fuego arderá más pero después convocaré agua y esto terminara, ¿confías en mí? —Draco asintió.

Harry abrió la pared y el fuego se avivo. De inmediato empezó a azotar el agua del mar hasta que elevó una ola gigante que terminó entrando por el boquete que había hecho. Abrazó a Draco mientras el agua golpeaba en cada rincón apoderándose del fuego. El agua salió de la habitación liberándoles del fuego.

—Todo termino, cariño. Todo ha terminado —Harry le sonreía a Draco que también estaba feliz —. Estamos bien.

—Estamos bien —Draco abrazaba a Harry tan fuerte que le costaba respirar —. Te amo —se lo dijo porque lo sentía y porque necesitaba decírselo.

—Yo también te amo.

Empezaron a besarse sin pensarlo porque se amaban y porque tenían la necesidad de hacerlo. Sus lenguas se enredaban y sus cuerpos festejaban el hecho de estar vivo y juntos en medio de la desesperación.

—¡NOOOO! —El gritó de Scorpius congeló el momento. Draco se separó de Harry para ver salir corriendo a su hijo.

—Scorpius —Neville salió corriendo detrás de su hijo.


	9. Llorar

**Capítulo IX**

 **Llorar**

* * *

Neville corrió a toda velocidad detrás de su hijo. No sabía si el lugar estaba libre de peligro, no estaba seguro que la amenaza hubiera terminado con la despedida de Lestrange. Trastabilló por las escaleras y por un momento perdió de vista a Scorpius. Siguió bajando a toda prisa, vio a su hijo chocar con Hermione y Ron, sin detenerse, cruzó el vestíbulo y salió de la prisión.

—Scorpius —el chico se giró para verle y el corazón de Neville se destrozó. Nunca imaginó ver ese dolor en los ojos de su querido hijo.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Es qué no viste?! ¡¿No escuchaste lo que se dijeron?! Deberías estar rompiéndole la cara a ese imbécil. ¡HAZ ALGO! ¡NO PUEDES SER TAN… —los gritos desgarradores de Scorpius pararon y empezó llorar —. Lo siento, no quise.

—Lo sé —Neville lo abrazó tan fuerte que pensó que le hacía daño —. Yo también lo siento. Siempre me sentí bien pensando que no te ocultaba nada pero la realidad es que te mentí en lo más importante. Nunca te dije cómo fue que terminamos casados tu papá y yo.

—No lo hagas… de verdad. No lo empieces a defender porque de verdad no lo soportaría.

—Scorpius… —en cuanto el chico escuchó la voz de Albus escondió el rostro en el pecho de su padre —. Señor Longbottom, yo…

—Ahora no Albus, ahora no —dijo Scorpius con voz ahogada entre el llanto y el dolor —. Sácame de aquí padre, por favor. Te lo suplico, sácame de aquí —la voz de Scorpius se iba extinguiendo por el llanto y, Neville no soportó más, simplemente desaparecieron.

* * *

Albus se quedó viendo hacia el lugar donde habían estado padre e hijo. Se tragó el nudo en su garganta y agradeció que su madre estuviera allí para dejarse consolar.

—¿Estás bien? —Albus no sabía que decir.

—Quiero irme, mamá. Quiero ver a James —Albus levantó la cabeza y vio al señor Malfoy y, detrás de él, a su padre —. Quiero alejarme de aquí —Ginny le sonrió débilmente a su hijo. Vio a Draco que parecía estar al borde de la locura. El pobre estaba viendo aún la pesadilla.

—Se marcharon hace un momento —le dijo y se despidió de él con un apretón en el hombro, mostrándole un poco de compasión y luego le lanzó una mirada a Harry que prometía una conversación pendiente.

* * *

Draco sentía que su corazón martilleaba en su pecho. Estaba llorando. No se había dado cuenta pero sus lágrimas habían empezado a correr por su cuello.

—Tengo que irme —dijo para nadie en realidad pero Harry lo tomó por los brazos. Hermione y Ron observaban toda la escena desde un tercer plano.

—Tienes que calmarte primero. Draco, en ese estado no puedes…

—Suéltame —habló con voz ronca —. Tengo que ir con mi esposo y con mi hijo. Tengo… —su boca estaba seca; el temor que había sentido antes, era poco comparado con el terror que estaba inundando su cuerpo —. Tengo que ir con mi familia.

—Sí, pero no así —Draco se alejó violentamente de Harry y desapareció.

Harry cerró los ojos. Todo había pasado tan rápido; el beso había sido tan puro y tan inocente, era horrible saber que su amor estaba dañando a las personas que querían.

—¿Estás bien? —Harry negó. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Teddy. Al parecer George y él habían llegado justo para ver a Draco marcharse.

—Los chicos fueron rescatados. Están bien… —dijo viendo hacia Hermione y Ron —. Aquí ha sucedido otra cosa que nada tiene que ver con los fugitivos —Harry no quería hablar. Lo único que le apetecía en ese momento era marcharse y estar solo en casa para pensar en lo que había perdido de golpe.

No había querido decirlo pero había tenido la ilusión de que todo ese caos sirviera para acercarlo un poco a sus hijos. Hacerles ver que no era tan mal tipo y construir algo a partir de un evento tan terrible. Pero en vez de eso sólo mostró que podía ser más ruin.

—Vamos a casa. Te hará bien algo de compañía —Hermione le sonrió débilmente. Harry quiso negarse pero sabía que eso preocuparía a sus amigos. Lo que ellos no sabían era que llevaba meses sobrio. Había dejado su cóctel especial desde la misión a Francia.

* * *

Se aparecieron en la mansión Malfoy sólo por inercia pues Neville había pensado en ir a casa y, para él, esa era su casa. Sin embargo eso iba a cambiar muy pronto.

Scorpius corrió escaleras arriba y Neville le siguió. El chico entró a su habitación y empezó a abrir cajones y a levitar maletas. Estaba lleno de dolor y de rabia. Era terrible verle así y Neville hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por evitarle ese dolor.

—Scorpius…

—No, padre. De verdad no es el momento. Sólo quiero empacar —el chico le daba la espalda mientras colocaba sus cosas en las valijas.

—Hijo…

—Te vas a ir ¿cierto? —Scorpius lo encaró. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, sus parpados hinchados, en la mano derecha tenía una de sus camisetas favoritas y en la otra el único juguete que guardaba con recelo. Parecía tan pequeño y tan desvalido que a Neville le dieron ganas de llorar —. No tienes que contestarme. Sé que te irás y yo no pienso quedarme aquí con… él —las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de nuevo.

—Scorpius, tenemos que hablar —el chico negó —. No está a discusión. No te llevaré conmigo si no me escuchas. Tienes que saber —Scorpius negó —. Lo siento…

Neville empezó a contarle todo, desde su llegada a Noruegas hasta su periodo de enamoramiento. Le dijo la verdad; lo que él siempre supo pero que se guardó en lo más profundo de su corazón y decidió no ver porque así era más sencillo. Pensó que era más romántico imaginar que Draco había olvidado al gran amor de su vida pero esa ficción había terminado por cobrar una factura muy alta.

—Él nunca ha sido malo. Se enamoró… se enamoraron pero su amor se quedó atrapado en el tiempo y cuando se volvieron a ver todo exploto y…

—Basta ya, padre —Scorpius hablaba derrotado —. Sé por qué haces todo esto. Porque intentas justificarlo pero es inútil. Justo ahora lo que siento por él es un infinito odio. No sólo te engaño a ti… me engaño a mí también. Y tú quieres protegerme no hablando mal de él pero —Scorpius negó intentando tranquilizarse —, joder… los escuché, los vi.

—Hijo…

Neville abrazó a su hijo. Ya nada importaba, el daño estaba hecho y él no podía tapar el sol con dedo. No iba a dejar a su hijo sólo. Se marcharían juntos y ya después vería que hacer.

—Scorpius…

—No quiero hablar con él —Scorpius dijo contundente —. Haz que se vaya, por favor, haz que se vaya —Neville se apartó de su hijo y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un Draco Malfoy que estaba completamente descompuesto.

Draco intentó cruzar por puerta pero Neville le impidió el paso. Dio un paso hacia atrás. Quería suplicar perdón pero las palabras se quedaban atoras en su garganta.

—Tenemos que hablar —Neville cerró la puerta y caminaron hacia la que había sido su habitación en completo silencio.

—Neville —fue el primero en hablar, en cuanto entraron, porque tenía miedo de escuchar lo que su esposo tenía que decirle —, lo siento. Te juro que lo siento tanto. No puedo esperar que me perdones fácilmente pero quiero que sepas que haré hasta lo imposible para que olviden todo esto. Que…

—Que fui un imbécil de primera línea —Draco negó con el rostro desencajado —. ¿Cuánto fue? ¿Meses? —Draco bajó el rostro avergonzado —. Sabía que no me amabas, sabía que te casaste conmigo sólo porque era un gran amigo, porque estabas seguro conmigo, porque era bueno para ti… pero no me amabas. Nunca imaginé que podías ser tan bajo como para engañarme así.

—Neville, por favor. Dame otra oportunidad —Draco intentó acercarse pero Neville se lo impidió —. Podemos irnos de aquí. Regresemos a Canadá. Olvidemos todo y te prometo que seré el hombre que ustedes realmente se merecen.

—No, Draco. Esto se terminó —el rubio negó —. No amas, nunca me has amado, nunca lo harás —Draco boqueaba. Quería defenderse, decirle que las cosas serían diferentes —. Durante años estuve luchando contra un fantasma que no tenía rostro y, ahora que sé su nombre, ahora que por fin sé quién es, me doy cuenta que no tengo nada que hacer a tu lado. Has amado a Harry tanto maldito tiempo que sólo un imbécil se interpondría entre ustedes.

—No, Neville, por favor…

—Lo peor de todo esto es que lo hubiera entendido. Me habrías roto el corazón igual pero… hubiera entendido. ¡Pero decidiste engañarme! —Neville levantó la voz demostrando todo el dolor que sentía —. Eso no te lo perdonaré jamás —Draco intentó no llorar pero era imposible —. ¿Cuántas veces me besaste después de besarle a él? —Draco cerró los ojos —. ¿Cuántas veces llegaste aquí, te acostaste en nuestra cama, deseando estar con él y no conmigo? Cuántas veces tus manos acariciaron su cuerpo… esas manos que después yo besaba con devoción.

—Basta ya, Neville. Por favor, no sigas —Neville no quería parar. Neville quería causarle el mismo dolor que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—Pensé que mi amor bastaría para los dos. Ese fue mi error pero no me merecía esto. No me lo merecía, Draco.

Draco quería seguir hablando. Su único deseo era tratar de convencer a Neville de quedarse y así tenerlo un poco más sencillo con su hijo pero le fue imposible pues en ese momento Scorpius abrió la puerta. Tenía las maletas hechas y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de verlo.

—Tengo todo listo… —Neville hizo lo propio y con un pase de varita guardó todas sus pertenencias en un viejo baúl.

—No se pueden ir así… —intentó Draco pero Neville no dijo más, tomó a su hijo por el hombro y se fueron dejando al rubio sumido en el silencio más doloroso de toda su vida.

Él tampoco quería estar allí así que se desapareció dejando todo atrás y esperando encontrar una manera de recuperar a su familia.

* * *

James entró al despacho de la directora con el corazón brincándole en el pecho, fue recibido por el abrazo de su hermano y por fin pudo descansar. Habían sido horas de total incertidumbre, de pensar que jamás lo volvería a ver, de imaginar lo que pudo hacer y no hizo.

—Gracias a Merlín —dijo muy a su pesar y luego vio en todas direcciones —. ¿Dónde está Scorpius? ¿Le ha pasado…

—No, no. Él está… —Albus bajó el rostro. Decir que estaba bien era una total mentira — a salvo. Se marchó con su padre.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —James podía ver en la mirada de su hermano que había algo más que no le había dicho.

—Dejen eso para más tarde —intervino Ginny —. Los elfos ya han empacado sus cosas. Se irán conmigo para pasar un par de días en casa —en otro momento James se hubiese puesto muy feliz, sin embargo, es noticia guardaba un trasfondo algo perturbador y él lo sabía. Su madre no estaba segura de dejarlos en el colegio después de lo que había sucedido.

—Mamá…

—Sólo serán un par de días. Quiero tenerlos en casa, eso es todo, James.

En cuanto tocaron el Valle, James se dio cuenta de muchas cosas. Había vigilancia extra y varios Aurores patrullando. Una montaña a las afueras del Valle estaba llena de comandos especiales que habían acampado y justo afuera de su puerta habían tantos hechizos de protección que James no estaba seguro de poder entrar a casa. Sin embargo su madre parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

Cenaron en armonía. Albus parecía hambriento y el corazón de Ginny se encogió un poco. Aún no habían tocado el tema del secuestro y como la habían pasado en esas horas pero era obvio que los habían matado de hambre.

Ginny decidió que esa noche debía hablar con sus hijos sobre lo que estaba sucediendo entre ella y Theo, y, a pesar de ser una Gryffindor, se moría de miedo.

—Chicos —Albus y James detuvieron su tarea domesticas para observar a su madre que con un pase de varita hechizó a los trastes para que siguieran lavándose y secándose solos. Ambos chicos supieron que la cosa iba en serio pues su madre nunca usaba hechizos para ayudarles en esos menesteres —, necesitamos hablar de algo. Bueno, realmente, yo les quiero decir algo.

Fueron a sentarse a la sala. Los chicos ocuparon el sillón con dos plazas y Ginny prefirió estar frente a ellos, estaba sudando y eso era terrible.

—Bueno, con los acontecimientos de esos últimos meses, he pensado mucho —se aclaró la garganta —. Verán, yo no quería ocultarles esto pero tampoco me gusta ventilar mi vida privada —Ginny vio el desconcierto en el rostro de sus hijos y decidió que lo mejor era hacerlo como si fuera a arrancarse un bandita —. Estoy saliendo con alguien… bueno, realmente llevó dos años saliendo con alguien —James y Albus parecían dos ciervos a los que acaban de lanzarle un cambio de luces en plena carretera.

—¿Tienes novio? —Preguntó James y Ginny asintió —. Así como… novio, novio de verdad —Ginny volvió a asentir —. Vaya.

—¿Quién es? ¿Lo conocemos?

—No precisamente pero deben de conocer a su hija. Estudia en Hogwarts, es mayor que ustedes, su nombre es Diana…

—¿Sales con el padre de _la enorme_ Diana? —Dijo James sorprendido.

—¡James! —Ginny lo reprimió con fuerza. Sospechaba que Diana no la pasaba muy bien en el colegio por su sobrepeso pero nunca había querido hablar mucho de eso y cada vez que ella tocaba el tema, Diana le daba vueltas y terminaban hablando de otra cosa —. No está bien que llamen a las personas con esos adjetivos denigrantes.

—Sí, lo siento. No fue mi intención. Es sólo un estúpido nombre que los Hufflepuff le dieron y luego sus compañeros empezaron a repetir y luego todo el colegio pero realmente nunca he conversado con ella.

—Bueno, pues estoy saliendo con su padre: Theodore Nott.

—¿Y él es…? —Albus preguntó intrigado, realmente nunca pensó que su madre fuera a tener algo cercano a un novio.

—Bueno, Theo es… diferente a mí —Ginny empezó a sentirse nerviosa de nuevo —. Lo conocí en el colegio pero nunca hablé con él. Nos reencontramos en una cena de beneficencia y me causó una gran impresión. Luego, él me invitó a salir, nos empezamos a conocer y…

—Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron pasando dos años —James estaba entre divertido y extrañado. No siempre se podía ver a su madre tan mortificada.

—Tal vez debí decírselos antes pero no estaba segura —Ginny se humedeció los labios nerviosa —, nunca he sido particularmente buena en las relaciones de pareja. Me cuesta mucho ceder ciertas cosas de mi personalidad para compartir con alguien más. Sin embargo, Theo me lo ha hecho sencillo —y era tan cierto. Theo le daba su espacio y Ginny lo agradecía —. Quiero que lo conozcan; en cuanto el abuelo salga del hospital, voy a presentarlo como mi novio.

—Nos da mucho gusto verte feliz mamá —Albus se levantó y abrazo a su madre.

—Estaremos muy felices de conocerle —James se unió al abrazo y Ginny no podía disimular su alegría.

Más tarde James, terminó de colocarse la pijama, seguía pensando en los acontecimientos del día. Había perdido a su hermanito, había visto a su padre después de toda una vida sin hacerlo, se había sentido como una mierda y, después, todo había acabado cuando Albus había aparecido junto con su madre.

Sin embargo aún tenía muchas cosas que hablar con Albus así que decidió salir de su habitación y colarse a la de su hermano. Albus estaba recostado pero no dormía.

—Estabas tardando —James le sonrió y se dejó caer como bulto en la cama — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Creo que yo debería de preguntarte eso. Estuviste perdido con esos locos —Albus se encogió en hombros.

—Realmente no tuve tiempo de ponerme nervioso hasta que llegaron a rescatarnos. Nos mantuvieron encerrados en una celda con los ojos vendados. De cuando en cuando decían que nos iban a mandar hechos cachitos pero Scorpius me tranquilizaba diciéndome que, de haberlo querido, nos hubieran matado desde el principio. Supongo que querían hacer sufrir a nuestros padres.

—Lamento no haber hecho nada — Albus negó quintándole importancia.

—Uno de ellos murió, así que creo que todo salió mal para ellos. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, nadie la tiene —bueno, si había un culpable pero ya llegarían a eso —. Por lo menos el secuestro sirvió para dos cosas. La primera, que mamá nos dijera que está saliendo con alguien.

—Con el padre de _la enorme_ Diana. Esa no me la esperaba —Albus sonrió. Sabía que James no usaba el sobrenombre a propósito, Diana Nott era famosa entre el colegio por ese mote —. Y lo vamos a conocer —James miró hacia el poster de las Avispas que Albus tenía en techo pesando un poco en los Nott —. Mamá tiene razón, nadie debería llamar así a Diana Nott, no es correcto —Albus asintió —. Oye, ¿cuál la segunda cosa?

—Darme cuenta que Harry Potter es lo que todos dicen que es —James se incorporó para ver a su hermano a los ojos —. Supongo que Scorpius no quiere que nadie lo sepa pero contigo es distinto. También eres hijo de Harry Potter.

—¿Qué sucedió? —James escuchó con detalle la historia y, al igual que su hermano, se sintió sumamente avergonzado cuando supo lo que había pasado. No podía creer que ese hombre hubiera destruido otro hogar —. Es terrible, Al. Scorpius estaba tan orgulloso de su familia. Él creía que el matrimonio de sus padres era perfecto y debió dolerle tanto.

—Estaba destrozado —Albus no sabía muy bien porque pero empezó a tener ganas de llorar —. ¿Crees que sus papás se separen? —Le preguntó a su hermano con tono de voz algo ahogado.

—No lo sé. Supongo que sí. No conozco al señor Longbottom pero imagino que cosas como esas no se dejan pasar en un matrimonio —Albus se limpió las lágrimas que se le habían escapado antes de que su hermano se diera cuenta que lloraba.

—Me siento tan culpable —dijo al cabo de un rato —. Yo quería que _él_ apareciera. Quería conocerle porque todos los malditos libros dicen que es un héroe pero lo único que hizo fue arruinar a la familia de Scorpius. Me siento como si yo le hubiera invitado a hacer eso.

—No te confundas, eso fue cosa de los mayores. Tú no tienes nada que ver. El señor Malfoy fue quien se equivocó y él que se debe de sentir culpable.

—Sólo… no quiero que Scorpius deje de hablarme —James le sonrió.

—No lo hará. Vamos a apoyarle en todo y le diremos que siempre podrá contar con nosotros.

* * *

Harry se apareció en su casa pasada la media noche. Hermione había insistido en que se quedara pero él lo único que quería hacer era regresar a casa para lamerse las heridas sin que nadie lo viera. Sabía que sus amigos tenían miedo de que recayera pero esa no era una opción, por lo menos no en ese momento, lo único que le apetecía era tirarse en la cama y pensar en Draco. Estaba seguro que el rubio la pasaría muy mal y hubiese dado su vida entera por estar con él pero le tocaba esperar. Tal vez para siempre…

Se quitó la ropa y entró a la cama. Tenía la intención de dormir doce horas seguidas cuando menos pero, antes de que si quiera pidiera empezar a conciliar el sueño, un ave empezó a picotear el vidrio de la ventana. Se levantó y vio al búho que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Cogió el pergamino de la pata del animal que no esperó ninguna golosina y emprendió el vuelo de regreso a casa.

La letra era pulcra y ordenada, Harry la conocía muy bien, había leído notas con esa caligrafía durante años. Se lo pensó dos veces antes de romper el sello, lo que menos quería era leer las reclamaciones de Ginny pero en vez de eso sólo había un breve mensaje escrito en el pergamino.

 _Te espero mañana por la mañana en Hogwarts. Tenemos que hablar._

Harry sabía que ese momento llegaría pero aún así se sentía sumamente nervioso. Enfrentarse a Ginny era uno de sus temores más grandes.

* * *

Harry estaba sumamente nervioso y esa sensación no mejoró cuando Winky apareció en la puerta de Hogwarts y le pidió que fuera al Lago Negro pues allí lo esperaba Ginny Weasley. Caminó todo lo lento que se podía retrasando por todos los medios el encuentro con la que había sido su esposa.

Ginny lo esperaba a la orilla del lago. El sol producía un extraño efecto en la cabellera rojiza de Ginny y la hacía ver casi dorada. Allí parada, Ginny, estaba imponente. Sus facciones eran serenas, sus hijos de un azul intenso también brillaban por efecto del sol y sonreía. Ginny era feliz y eso tranquilizó a Harry, por lo menos algo había hecho bien: dejarla para que fuera feliz.

—Pensé que llegarías más tarde —Harry no sabía que decir, no tenía idea de cómo actuar, le hubiera gustado más recibir una cachetada y no ese trato cordial —. Supuse que pasarías muy mala noche.

—La pase —Ginny empezó a caminar y Harry la siguió. Era hasta cierto punto nostálgico pues durante su noviazgo habían recorrido ese camino muchas veces.

—Tú también lo recuerdas ¿cierto? Caminamos tantas veces por aquí cuando éramos novios, antes de la guerra, antes de tanta muerte —Ginny guardó silencio un momento —. Por Merlín, estaba tan enamorada de ese concepto que encerrabas. En aquellos años sólo podía ver lo heroico que eras, estabas tan guapo, tan lleno de encanto. Me habías salvado de la muerte, habías salvado a mi padre, le habías traído gloria a mi familia. Estaba tan deslumbrada que de verdad pensaba que viviríamos para siempre una aventura. Así que seguí el camino de la lógica y me casé contigo. Pero al cabo de un año me di cuenta que había cometido un error. Realmente tú no me conocías y yo no te conocía a ti. Notaba que añorabas algo y pensé que era una familia pero yo quería seguir jugando Quidditch y postergué todo lo posible embarazarme. Pero a medida que pasaban los años notaba como te apagabas y pensé que debía hacerlo por los dos —Harry quería decir algo pero no sabía exactamente qué —. No me mal intérpretes, amo a James y a Albus, sin ellos no hubiera soportado lo que siguió pero realmente nunca quise quedarme en casa y criar a los hijos del gran Harry Potter —Ginny suspiró como si se hubiera deshecho de un gran peso —. Luego tus problemas fueron más evidentes, cada vez bebías más, notaba como te perdías, como querías olvidar con la bebida todo lo que por las noches te impedía dormir. Ahogabas a tus fantasmas y al mismo tiempo intentabas olvidar.

—Mis errores me perseguían a todos lados y el alcohol lo que hacía era minimizarlos en mi mente —Harry se quedó quieto viendo hacia el Lago Negro —. Lamento haberte hecho tanto daño. Cuando me casé contigo, realmente pensé que podía dejarlo todo atrás; pensé que todo había terminado, pensé que podía hacer feliz a alguien.

—Ambos nos equivocamos, Harry —no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando —. No me veas así —Ginny le sonrió —. Sería muy cómodo de mi parte culparte a ti y a tu alcoholismo, decirte que tú fuiste quien me abandonó, decirte que eres un miserable. Pero no fue así. Yo también tuve parte de culpa en fracaso que fue nuestro matrimonio y, con lo que respecta al abandono, creo que yo te abandoné a ti mucho antes que tú a mí, sólo que yo me quedé en casa como espectadora. Lo que nunca entendí fue el porque me prohibiste decirle a los chicos sobre las cartas que enviabas. Ellos se hubieran sentido mil veces más conectados a ti si hubiéramos…

—No tenía caso. Esas cartas sólo eran pedazos de pergaminos. Era yo diciéndoles a ellos que los extrañaba pero aún así no podía regresar con ellos. Estaba moribundo y en esas cartas me despedía de apoco.

—Pero sobreviviste. Estás vivo y aquí.

—Y sigue siendo tarde para mí. Me he encargado de mostrarles a mis hijos las peores de mis caras. Deben estar avergonzados después de lo que vieron.

—Lo están, Harry. No voy a mentirte. Pero si tú estás dispuesto a defender lo que sientes, ellos terminarán por entender que tus sentimientos son profundos y verdaderos —Harry observó a Ginny con admiración —. Nunca imagine que fuera Draco pero ¿qué más da? Yo también estaba allí y vi cómo se besaban. Jamás te entregaste así conmigo, jamás te vi tan feliz, jamás te vi tan vivo. Si Draco te hace feliz, lucha por él.

—No creo que él vuelva. Tendría que elegir entre su familia y yo y, eso, es injusto. Draco merece ser feliz.

—¿Tú fuiste feliz conmigo? —Harry apretó los labios —. Él tampoco es feliz con Neville —Harry suspiró —. Bueno, dejemos eso. Tenemos mucho que hablar, de los chicos, de ti, del futuro —Ginny enlazó su brazo en el de Harry y empezó a caminar —. Estoy saliendo con alguien…

* * *

Narcissa vio el enorme perro plateado corriendo por el jardín para luego desaparecer a toda velocidad. Era la rutina de su hijo de los últimos dos meses: enviar su patronus a buscar a Neville y Scorpius, esperar una respuesta que no llegaba, languidecer el resto del día y por la noche enviar otro patronus para recibir exactamente la misma respuesta. Era increíblemente doloroso verle así.

Lo peor era que Lucius alimentaba esa rutina y estaba contribuido a ella enviándoles cartas a Scorpius y Neville persuadiéndoles de reunirse con ellos para hablar. Ambos le habían respondido de la misma manera, con una rotunda negativa.

Lucius realmente no quería que Draco perdiera a su hijo y menos a su esposo pero se estaba equivocando y sólo aumentaba el sufrimiento de Draco. Era momento de ser libres y, para Draco, momento de ser feliz.

—Hijo —saludó a Draco mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del jardín. Levitó dos tazas y sirvió el té como si nada.

—Buenos días, madre. Si me disculpas, mi padre debe estar esperándome para revisar algunas exportaciones —Narcissa lo sujetó gentilmente de la muñeca y lo hizo sentarse a su lado.

—Tonterías, acompáñame a tomar el té —se notaba la poca disposición que Draco tenía para quedarse pero Narcissa iba a cumplir su misión —. Es un hermoso día ¿cierto? —La mañana había resultado un poco fría pero el sol había aparecido para hacer más reconfortante el día —. ¿Recuerdas cuando veníamos de vacaciones?

—Mamá… —Narcissa le sonrió a su hijo y siguió hablando.

—Tu padre siempre quiso venir aquí a pasar los últimos años de nuestras vidas. A él le encanta éste jardín, le encanta lo brillante que parece el sol, la casa siempre ha sido para él más acogedora que ninguna —Narcissa cerró los ojos por un momento y luego los abrió para observar a su hijo —. Lo logramos pero a un precio muy alto —Draco dejó de ver el paisaje para concentrarse en su madre pues su tono de voz había cambiado —. El amor entre tu padre y yo no llegó de inmediato. Realmente tu padre me parecía algo repelente pero terminé enamorándome como estúpida.

—Mamá, no entiendo por qué me dices esto… —Narcissa tomó las manos de su hijo y continuó hablando.

—Yo quería que él triunfara en todo. Quería seguirlo a cada paso, quería creer en todas y cada una de las cosas en las que él creía a pesar de que en ocasiones veía luces rojas encendiéndose por todos lados. Durante la guerra fue cuando me di cuenta que el amor me había cegado por completo y que había seguido a tu padre sin dudar porque realmente lo ama y te puse en riesgo a ti. No sabes cómo me dolió darme cuenta de eso —Narcissa bajó el rostro. No lloraba porque quería continuar —. Verás, eres mi hijo y evidentemente te amo, pero tu padre es el compañero de toda mi vida y, en aquel momento, fue muy difícil decirme entre los dos. Hubo un tiempo en el que no dormía suplicando porque Harry Potter llegará para matarlos a todos; rogaba porque nos liberara… —una solitaria lagrima corrió por la impoluta mejilla de Narcissa que reprimió el llanto —. Fue increíble cuando todo termino por fin y salimos vivos de milagro. Y después agredecí tanto que tú fueras tan bueno y me hubieras perdonado todo lo que te hice.

—Madre, ¿de qué hablas? Yo nunca tuve, ni tengo nada que reprocharte.

—Debí protegerte, hijo. Ese era mí deber y no lo hice —Draco negó fuertemente —. ¿Comprendes hijo? El amor en ocasiones nos hace ir por caminos que nunca imaginamos y terminamos cometiendo los peores actos. Esperamos el perdón, rogamos por él, pero no nos arrepentimos porque al final, hicimos lo que hicimos por amor. Tú lo has hecho, lastimaste a Scorpius con el amor que sientes por Harry Potter —Draco abrió la boca sorprendido ante las palabras de su madre.

—Mamá, él jamás me perdonara…

—Lo hará, hijo. Llegará el momento en el que él crezca, se haga hombre, cometa sus propios errores mientras experimenta lo que es el amor. Pero tú no puedes quedarte aquí a esperar que eso suceda mientras tienes la oportunidad de vivir el amor.

—Madre, ¿qué su supone que quieres decirme? ¿Te estás escuchando? Me estás pidiendo que vaya tras Harry y yo no puedo… no debo —quiso ponerse de pie pero Narcissa lo detuvo.

—¿Por qué no, Draco? Nunca amaste a Neville. Te casaste con él porque fue tu premio de consolación. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta cómo se te destrozó el corazón cuando supiste que Harry se casaba? Neville es un gran hombre pero no lo amas —Draco apretó las manos y desvió la mirada —, sólo estás rogándole porque piensas que su perdón hará más sencillo el de Scorpius —Narcissa obligó a su hijo a verla —. Es hora de ser feliz, hijo. Es momento para que Harry y tú vivan ese amor que se han negado durante años. Si hay dos personas en el mundo que se merezcan amar son ustedes. Tú no tienes idea de lo que pasó con Harry cuando te fuiste; fue terrible, todos parecían querer un trozo de él. Gente en la calle se arremolinaba a su alrededor sólo para hablar con él y contarle cómo habían perdido a un hijo o hija y había gente que lo insultaba por no haber llegado antes. Harry era un pobre chico; Dumbledore lo había criado como un cerdo para el matadero, había perdido a todos los que pudieran preocuparse por él e iba por la vida suplicando por una familia. Y lo que todos hicieron fue ponerle más y más responsabilidades sobre los hombros. Luego sucedió el atentado y, todos los que un día lo amaron por ser el niño que venció, pidieron su cabeza. Lo atacaban día y noche, lo asediaron, lo trataron peor que a un paria y terminaron por marginarlo del mundo mágico sin tocarse el corazón recordando que sólo eran un niño cuando nos liberó de Voldemort. Él sufrió, tú sufriste pero ahora pueden estar juntos. Intenta ser feliz, hijo.

—¿Cómo puedo ser feliz a costa de mi hijo? No puedo mamá. No soy ese tipo de hombre…

—Entonces, ve, ruégale a Neville. Tal vez lo convenzas de regresar contigo, tal vez hasta termine perdonándote porque él realmente te ama pero no servirá de nada. Aunque pongas un continente entero de por medio entre los que sientes por Harry y tú, no podrás olvidarlo. Tarde o temprano regresaras a lo que ha sucedido. Serás infeliz, le mentirás a tu hijo, le mentirás a Neville. Ya has hecho sufrir a Scorpius, él ya te ha visto con otro hombre y no lo olvidará nunca. Demuéstrale a tu hijo que ese dolor que le causaste fue por algo que, a la larga, será bueno. Sé feliz, Draco. Ve con él y sé feliz a su lado.

Draco abrazó a su madre con fuerza. La amaba y agradecía más que nunca tenerla a su lado.

* * *

Scorpius volaba en una picada trepidante, Neville reprimió el impulso de gritar, de alguna manera su hijo tenía que soportar el dolor. Tenían tres meses viviendo con su abuela Augusta. Se instalaron en el chalé que muchos años antes habían construido con la esperanza de que allí vivieran sus padres cuando se recuperaran; eso nunca pasó pero su abuela mantuvo el lugar impecable.

Scorpius había regresado al colegio y Neville sentía que allí estaba más tranquilo. Los hermanos Potter eran un gran apoyo para él y se esforzaban porque se sintiera bien. Sin embargo Neville podía ver en los ojos de su hijo la increíble tristeza que sentía. Draco había destrozado una imagen, un sueño y más de un corazón.

—¿Vas a seguir tirado allí? —su abuela Augusta lo veía con el ceño fruncido —. Tienes tres malditos meses languideciendo allí, recibiendo patronus de Draco e ignorándolos. Ni siquiera lo intentas, sencillamente dejas que ese imbécil te quite todo lo que es tuyo y destruya tu familia. Deberías ir, romperle la cara y después llevarte a Draco lejos de aquí.

—¿Con qué fin, abuela? Eso no va a cambiar lo que sucedió. No va a quitar la imagen que Scorpius tiene de su papá después de verlo con otro —Neville vio a su hijo que volaba más alto —, y tampoco va a borrar el hecho de que Draco no me ama, abuela. ¿De qué me sirve tenerlo a mi lado así?

—Para darle una familia a Scorpius —Neville negó.

—Eso no sería una familia, sería una farsa…

—Eso sería mejor a no tener nada —Neville encaró a su abuela y Augusta pudo ver por primera vez todo el dolor que guardaba en su interior.

—Draco estaría conmigo por obligación, se quedaría a nuestro lado sin ser feliz, sería miserable a nuestro lado y fingiría, porque él es muy bueno para fingir. No, abuela, no quiero eso para mí hijo. Él se merece todo el amor y toda la ternura del mundo. Él se merece la verdad.

* * *

Harry y Kreacher observaban el plato frente a ellos. El viejo elfo parecía genuinamente contrariado y Harry se dividía entre la decepción y la risa. Para ser su primer postre había resultado una mezcolanza bastante vomitiva.

—¿Quiere que lo pruebe por usted amo? —Harry siguió estudiando la densa superficie por un momento y luego negó.

—No creo que sea buena idea. Lo mejor será deshacernos de él. Creo que me extralimite un poco pensando que podía hacer un tiramisú como primer postre —un fuerte golpe en la puerta les hizo sobresaltarse —. Deshazte de esto Kreacher, yo abro, debe ser un vendedor.

Harry no tenía muchas visitas por esos días fuera de Hermione y Ron que había avisado que esa noche cenarían en la madriguera. Abrió la puerta con su mejor cara de fastidió que fue rápidamente superada por una cara de auténtica sorpresa.

—Draco… —tres meses sin verle, sin saber nada de él y aún sin saber por qué estaba allí no podía dejar de sentirse sumamente feliz.

—Le tomó un mes a mi madre convencerme de que me merezco ser feliz a pesar de todo —Draco tragó saliva nervioso — ¿Tú quieres ser feliz a pesar de todo?

—Yo soy feliz conmigo a mi lado —Harry tomó a Draco por la cadera y lo besó…

* * *

La oscuridad a penas y dejaba reconocer a los rostros de las cuatro personas que se encontraban sentados.

—Estamos perdidos… han ganado —Rodolphus Lestrange expuso con rabia —. Lo han destruido todo.

—No todo. Descubrieron los escondites pero no nuestros planes.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —Nikola creía lo mismo que Lestrange pero no quería decirlo en voz alta.

—Lo sé y eso les debería bastar —Lestrange y Di Jon guardaron silencio —. Seguiremos adelante pero desde las sombras. Hemos tejido la red y ellos están en el centro pero aún no lo saben. Dejaremos que pase el tiempo y cuando éste todo listo les daremos el golpe final.

—¿Y desde dónde demonios lo haremos? Todos nuestros escondites fueron descubiertos —el hombre sonrió.

—Nikola tiene un lugar. Mis chicos ya han llevado todo junto con los dos muggles que nos seguirán sirviendo para nuestra investigación. Esta vez no vamos a equivocarnos. Llegará la hora en la que todos paguen lo que nos han hecho. Los destruiremos a todos…


	10. Preludio I

**Notas de autor:**

 _Este capítulo tiene un formato diferente a los otros. Estarán leyendo algunos momentos relevantes sucedidos en un lapso de tres años. Espero que se entienda_

* * *

 **Capítulo X**

 **Preludio I**

* * *

Albus se deshizo el nudo de la corbata y cayó rendido en la cama, había sobrevivido a sus primeros exámenes en Hogwarts y estaba muerto.

El año estaba acabando y eso le generaba algunas incertidumbres. La primera tenía que ver con Scorpius que, si bien se mostraba tranquilo, había en él una parte que se había extinguido junto con el matrimonio de sus padres. Albus realmente no quería dejarlo solo durante el verano y estaba pensando pedirle permiso a su madre para que Scorpius pasara unos días en su casa; claro, eso le llevaba a su siguiente incertidumbre: ¿Scorpius aceptaría?

Scorpius no mostraba signos de ningún resentimiento pero aún así, Albus tenía sus reservas.

—Por Salazar… Transformaciones fue una pesadilla —Scorpius se dejó caer a su lado. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba completamente relajado, era el momento ideal para hablarle de su deseo.

—Mañana empiezan las vacaciones —Scorpius gruñó un sí pero no se movió —. Me estaba preguntando si te gustaría pasar algunos días en mi casa —Scorpius abrió los ojos y le observó fijamente —. Supuse que te sentirías algo solo en casa de tu abuela y que tal vez…

—¿Los extrañaría? —Albus no dijo nada sólo siguió con su mirada fija en Scorpius —. Mira, sé que no hemos hablado para nada de aquel día, en parte porque lo quiero olvidar, pero no te culpo a ti o a James. Realmente si ustedes no hubieran estado conmigo tal vez ni siquiera hubiera regresado…

—No necesito que hablemos de eso. Sólo sé que eres mi único amigo en el colegio y quisiera que conocieras a mi mamá, que vieras mi casa y que, ese estúpido tirano que tienes por gato, corra por toda mi casa —Scorpius sonrió agradecido. Se volvió a recostar y sin pensarlo tomó la mano de Albus. Estaban juntos en esto, sea como fuera, estarían juntos hasta el final.

* * *

Era el inicio del tercer año y Rose estaba odiando Adivinación; James en cambio, estaba encantado con el profesor Firenze y hasta con la profesora Trelawney, algo que Rose no entendía para nada. Un pequeño tumulto en el pasillo les distrajo. Diana Nott había caído en medio del pasillo.

—Ey… —James salió corriendo por el pasillo ante la mirada curiosa de Rose —. ¿Estás bien? —James llegó hasta Diana para ayudarle —. Fueron unos chicos de Hufflepuff de tercer año, no pude identificarles del todo, pero podemos acusarles y la directora seguro…

—No, por favor. No hagas esto más grande. Hace mucho que no me pasaba algo así, sólo me tomaron por sorpresa, iba pensando en mis deberes y a esos chicos les ha resultado fácil hacerme un hechizo zancadilla.

—Pero Diana…

—Déjalo como está, James, por favor. Sé que te sientes con lo obligación de cuidarme por la relación que tienen nuestros padres pero me puedo cuidar sola. Lo he hecho todos estos años, así que no te preocupes ¿quieres?

James no dijo nada más, le ayudó a levantarse; se dio cuenta que sangraba un poco por la herida que se había hecho en la rodilla. Con un movimiento de varita le cerró la herida y le sonrió a la chica.

—Espero que no te moleste. Ese hechizo me sale muy bien porque suelo caerme todo el tiempo de la escoba —Diana observó la sonrisa de James.

—Me tengo que ir. Debo estudiar, gracias James.

Rose se acercó cuando vio a Diana Nott alejándose por el pasillo. James siguió a Diana con la mirada.

—¿Estás bien? —James asintió.

—Siempre quise tener una hermana. Pensé que con Diana sería más sencillo.

—Diana la ha pasado mal, James. Sabes cómo son con ella, dale un poco de tiempo, apenas hace unos meses que tía Ginny anunció su noviazgo con el señor Nott. Estoy segura que conforme pasen el tiempo, Diana se dará cuanta que eres un buen chico.

* * *

La luz del sol empezó a filtrarse por la ventana. Harry abrió los ojos y se estiró perezosamente. Draco estaba a su lado, completamente bello y con facciones casi angelicales, dormido era otra persona. Acarició su rostro, enredó sus dedos en entre las hebras de cabello rubio y sonrió sintiéndose increíblemente feliz.

No podía creer lo afortunado que era por estar allí, por poder besar a ese rubio que era todo lo imperfecto que siempre quiso en su vida. Se acercó un poco más a Draco y le besó en una porción muy apetecible de su cuello, Draco gimió entrecortadamente y Harry recibió ese sonido como un ataque directo a su entrepierna. Abrazó a Draco por la cintura mientras le besaba, de pronto Draco se giró y se colocó encima de él.

—Señor Potter parece que se levantó inspirado —Harry lo tomó por la cintura y restregó su erección contra la de Draco.

—Es muy difícil no estar inspirado con semejante hombre —Draco empezó a mover su cadera encima de Harry y éste cerró los ojos sintiendo que su excitación alcanzaba un punto más allá de lo humanamente posible —. Draco…

—Supongo que tendrás que tendrás que demostrarme que tan inspirado te encuentras…

Harry tragó al ver cómo Draco se acariciaba lentamente y le lanzaba una mirada lasciva. Harry recorrió el cuerpo del rubio de arriaba abajo, tocándole con devoción. Draco levantó un poco la cadera provocando que la polla de Harry se colora entre sus nalgas y encontrara camino hacia la estrechez de su culo. Fue bajando poco a poco y gimió el nombre de Harry cuando empezó a moverse con la misma intensidad con la que se acariciaba.

Se corrieron al mismo tiempo, Harry dentro de ese culo perfecto y Draco encima del cuerpo de éste. Se quedaron unidos y abrazados por un rato hasta que la alarma sonó y ambos decidieron tomar una ducha. El desayuno estaba listo sobre una pequeña mesita en la terraza de su habitación.

Harry se había mudado a la mansión Malfoy y había traído con él al viejo Kreacher que una vez a la semana iba a Grimmauld Place. Potter no podía creer que había pasado casi un año de eso pero era feliz, muy feliz. Bueno, todo lo feliz que se podía ser a pesar de no contar con sus hijos.

—Oliver y Rebeca me preguntaron si debían traer vino —después de pasar por una breve crisis Harry decidió que no volvería a ser auror y menos volvería a estar en el ojo público; Hermione sugirió que se uniera al departamento de Aurores como consultor para casos difíciles y Harry aceptó al poco tiempo. Realmente no fue una sorpresa para él llevarse bien con Oliver Wood, hasta cierto punto los dos eran igual de apasionados en el trabajo, lo que fue una verdadera sorpresa fue que la esposa de Wood y Draco se hicieran grandes amigos; así que una vez al mes se reunían para cenar junto con Ron y Hermione, en ocasiones también se les unían George y Angelina. Hacían un grupo bastante pintoresco.

—Sí, un par de botellas estarán bien —Draco empezó a comer viendo hacia el jardín —. Recibí una carta de mi madre. Dice que vienen a pasar las fiestas con nosotros.

—Eso será… interesante, ¿tú padre sigue enamorado de Neville? —Draco rió.

—Mi padre siempre estará enamorado de Neville —fue el turno de Harry para reír. Era una pesadilla reunirse con Lucius, el hombre se la pasaba hablando de todas las maravillas de su ex yerno, como hacía más dinero, como tenía un gran nombre y como era respetado por todos, como lo extrañaban los elfos en la mansión, entre otras amenidades que le dejaban asqueado al cabo de un tiempo. Harry había aprendido a hacer oídos sordos y dejaba que Narcissa se ocupara de su marido que terminaba guardando silencio después de captar la mirada de su esposa —. Tal vez algún día entienda que él nunca va a regresar —el rostro de Draco se ensombreció un poco y Harry le tomó la mano que descansaba sobre la mesa.

—¿Aún no te quiere recibir? —Draco negó. Durante todo ese tiempo había intentado hablar con Neville para llegar a un acuerdo sobre pasar algo de tiempo con Scorpius. Pero se había negado rotundamente a recibirle.

—Su secretaria es un amor. Hablamos perfectamente de negocios pero en cuanto toco el tema de verle, ella me dice que no pierda el tiempo. Yo sólo quiero saber de Scorpius…

—Lo sé —le besó dulcemente —. Lo siento —Draco sabía que Harry no la pasaba mejor que él con respecto a sus hijos.

Ginny había decido que Harry volvería a la vida de sus hijos y como primera medida decidió que él cenaría una vez al mes en su casa, Draco también había sido invitado por Ginny, pero él prefería declinar las invitaciones para hacer todo menos violento. Sin embargo no habían tenido éxito. A pesar de cenar con ellos, Harry no lograba intercambiar una sola palabra con sus hijos, pues ellos hacían hasta lo imposible por sólo soltar monosílabos cuando él estaba allí.

Ginny constantemente les reñía por su actitud pero hasta la fecha no había podido hacer nada para evitar que sus hijos se portaran así. Draco sabía que a Harry le dolía tanta indiferencia pero también sabía que nunca les obligaría a hacer algo que no les naciera del corazón.

—Te amo… —Dijo Harry y Draco le besó, ¿siempre sería así de duro?

* * *

George observaba desde el pórtico a su hijo jugando y riendo. Estaba por empezar su primer año en el colegio. Sus padres nunca entendieron porque, a pesar de haberse casado, no había tenido hijos al mismo tiempo que el resto de sus compañeros, incluso Ron y Hermione habían tenido hijos antes que Angelina y él.

Al principio había tenido terror por no poder lograr hacer feliz a su esposa, desde la muerte de Fred no se sentía él mismo, pero Angelina había sabido ayudarle y lo había llevado a recordar todo lo bueno que le aguardaba en la vida. Pero aún así no había querido tener hijos pues… no creía poder soportar ver a un hijo suyo sin ver a un hijo de Fred corriendo junto a él.

Sin embargo, Angelina quería hijo. Ella nunca lo presionó, nunca le dijo nada para obligarle, pero George la conocía y, sobre todo, le amaba. Así que se decidió a dar el paso porque ella se lo merecía. Fred II era idéntico a su padre y tenía su mismo carácter bromista, George lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo pero aún así… lo había puesto en riesgo.

—¿Sigues añorando los años en los que era pequeño? —George se giró para ver a su esposa.

—No realmente. Me preguntaba en que momento creció tanto. Está por iniciar el colegio —Angelina sonrió.

—Pobre colegio… ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó son seriedad. George estaba seguro que ella sospechaba porque estaba tan nostálgico.

—Me preguntaba porque fuiste al baile con Fred —Angelina se acercó a él con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Supongo que porque era más guapo que tú —le acarició el rostro y George le sonrió. Había estado a punto de perderla a ella también y todo por regresar a un fantasma.

—A buena hora me lo dices, debí casarme con Daphne Greengrass —Angelina le rodeó el cuello con los brazos acercándose a él con esa mirada peligrosa y altanera que solía tener cuando hablaban de sus relaciones pasajeras en el colegio.

—Te hubieras muerto de aburrimiento con ella. Te lo puedo demostrar cuando quieras y a la hora que quieras, tanto como aguantes —Angelina le besó y George recibió esa muestra de amor como un compromiso pues no volvería a poner en peligro a su familia por una ilusión perversa.

* * *

Teddy le sonrió a Neville en cuanto lo vio. Realmente él no tenía por qué estar allí pues tenían a un interno encargado de la tarea aburrida de pedir los suministros de herbolaria para el laboratorio de San Mungo. Pero Teddy disfrutaba mucho esas visitas pues, podía pasar un par de horas a lado de ese hombre por el cual, sentía un encaprichamiento que le resultaba algo vergonzoso.

—Teddy, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —El chico asintió. Sabía que Neville no salía con nadie y por un momento su corazón empezó a latir apresuradamente y asintió energéticamente —. ¿Aún tienes relación con la esposa de Nikola? —Teddy intentó disimular su decepción.

—Sí, aún soy su Sanador de cabecera. Realmente no me necesita pero le gusta hablar conmigo.

—Yo aún me sigo viendo con Nikola —desde el secuestro de los chicos la Orden no se había reunido de nuevo en pleno. Teddy entendía, la situación era tensa y, no era sencillo para ningún enfrentarse a ella —. Creo que siguen planeando algo, ¿se lo podrías plantear a Hermione?

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú? —Neville de pronto parecía tenso —. Sé que no quieres volver a verles pero si tus sospechas son ciertas debemos estar unidos para hacer frente a lo que sea que esté pasando.

—Aún no, tal vez luego. No lo sé. Aún duele mucho —Teddy desvió la mirada. Había pasado poco más de un año y Neville aún no lo superaba. Teddy se estaba temiendo que jamás lo haría —. Oye, tengo dos boletos para el teatro ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? —Teddy boqueó completamente descolocado —. Mira, sé que eres más joven que yo y que seguro tienes mejores planes pero realmente eres prácticamente el único amigo que tengo. No sé si eso ponga mucho peso en tus hombros.

—Amigo… vaya, no sabía que me considerabas un… amigo —dijo con el mejor tono neutro pero Neville no pareció notar el esfuerzo.

—El mejor amigo —Neville le sonrió satisfecho de lo que decía y completamente ajeno al dolor de Teddy —. Entonces ¿qué dices?

—Que sí, vamos al teatro, _amigo_ —la sensación era agridulce pero Teddy pensó que por lo menos había terminado por ganarse la confianza de Neville.

* * *

Scopirus y Albus estaban apartados del todo el barullo de la recepción. La boda de la madre de Albus con el señor Nott había sido sencilla y bonita sin embargo la fiesta se estaba prolongando muchísimo y ellos se aburrían horrores. Scorpius observó a James que estaba al otro lado del salón hablando animadamente con Diana y con un par de amigas más que, seguro se morían por él, menuda mierda; en la pista de baile estaba su papá y el papá de Albus bailando despreocupadamente, Scorpius desvió la mirada. Era la primera vez que los veía juntos después de _aquello_ y, con pesar descubrió que, le seguía doliendo.

—También me preguntó por qué les invitó. Supongo que mamá cree que es muy civilizado tener a su ex esposo en su boda.

—Igual de civilizado que obligarles a cenar con él todos los martes —Albus asintió.

—Scorpius —el chico vio a su padre que se acercaba a él —, ¿ya has saludado a papá? —Scorpius evitó cualquier signo que mostrara su fastidio. Sabía que su padre no se tomaba muy bien esas muecas.

—No sigas, padre. Sabes que no lo haré. Bastante tengo con verle a lado de… _su amigo_

—Scorpius…

—No, padre. Mejor nos vamos, no quiero arruinarle la boda a la madre de Albus —Scorpius notó como su padre iba a protestar pero no le dio tiempo — ¿Me acompañas? —le dijo a Albus que asintió y le lanzó una sonrisa apenada a su padre. Se mezclaron entre la gente y luego salieron del salón. Necesitaban aire fresco.

Neville se quedó clavo en el lugar sin saber qué hacer. Tal vez podía obligar a Scorpius pero ¿realmente quería algo así? Claro que no. Su idea era acercar de nuevo a su hijo con su papá, después de todo, eran familia y no podían estar más tiempo separados. Si bien en un principio no sabía qué hacer, con el paso de los meses comprendió que, Scorpius necesitaba a sus padres; aunque no siguieran juntos. Por un largo año había intentado que Scorpius se reuniera de nuevo con Draco. Claro que su hijo no quería ni tocar el tema.

—¿Te dio resultado? —Teddy le entregó una copa y Neville bebió un poco.

—No realmente. Pensé que al verle por lo menos intentaría ser educado e iría a saludarle —Teddy rió por un poco — ¿Qué?

—¿Sabes cuántos años lleva mi abuela sin hablarse con su hermana Narcissa? —Neville negó —. Más de los que suman nuestras edades. Así son los Black y Scorpius no iba a ser la excepción.

—Supongo que tenía la ilusión. Sé que al principio yo también fui un poco rudo con Draco y que no quise ponerme de acuerdo con él para que viera a Scorpius pero… necesitaba tiempo. Ahora he reflexionado y, yo mejor que nadie, sé lo horrible que es crecer sin padres. Eso es algo que Scorpius no se merece, sobre todo si sus dos padres viven y están cuerdos…

—Bueno, lo que se dice cuerdos… —Neville no pudo evitar sonreír —. ¿Por qué quieres obligar a tu hijo a hacer algo que tú no estás dispuesto a hacer?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que quieres que Scorpius cambie la página como si nada, cuando tú mismo ni siquiera puedes ver a Draco —Neville se sintió atacado por muy momento pero en el fondo sabía que Teddy tenía un punto a su favor —. No me mal intérpretes, no estoy, ni estaré nunca a favor de lo que te hicieron. Creo que Draco actuó mal y que eso que te hizo fue espantoso. Engañar a alguien de esa manera fue ruin. Pero si tu objetivo en la vida es que tu hijo conviva con sus dos padres debes de empezar a pensar en una manera de perdonar a Draco.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —Teddy elevó su ceja y Neville le sonrió —. Vamos, no pongas esa cara, sólo nunca pensé que alguien tan joven como tú me pusiera las cosas tan claras —Teddy se encogió en hombros sintiéndose algo sonrojado por las palabras de Neville —. Tienes razón, sé que debo acercarme a Draco pero no sé cómo hacerlo —Neville dirigió su mirada hacia la feliz pareja que bailaba en la pista, Draco y Harry… realmente se veían muy felices —. Antes de enamorarme de él solíamos ser los mejores amigos y pensé que me lo había contado todo —Neville desvió la mirada pues empezaba a sentir algo muy cercano al dolor —. Pero hasta en esa época me mintió; jamás me habló de Harry, mucho menos de su romance y tampoco que seguía amándole.

—Sientes que traicionó su amistad y tu amor por él —Neville bajó el rostro. No quería que Teddy viera que había acertado de nuevo —. Tal vez lo hizo y tú estás en todo el derecho de sentirte traicionado pero no esperes que Scorpius no se sienta igual.

—Realmente eres muy bueno en esto.

—Es porque soy Sanador y eso me dota de habilidades que ningún florista podría tener —Neville rió a carcajadas por primera vez en toda la velada y Teddy se sintió como un millón de galones al haber sido él quién lograra tal hazaña.

—Vaya, creo que la única habilidad de la que no te dotó tu carrera fue la de tener un poco de humildad.

—Te equivocas, soy tan humilde que dejaré que me invites a bailar —Neville negó divertido —. Anda, vamos…

—Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo —le dijo Neville tomándole de la mano.

* * *

Ron observaba a su padre mientras hacía uno de esos ridículos crucigramas que le había enviado Teddy para ayudarle a recuperar su memoria. Para él resultaban inútiles pero Hermione decía que lo tenían que intentar todo, aunque Ron estaba convencido que lo mejor para su padre eran las sesiones de legeremancia con Draco.

Resultaba agotadoras para ambos y, en más de una ocasión, Draco terminó desmayado al ser atacado por un recuerdo dentro de la mente de su padre pero por lo menos con ellas se había encontrado algo o mejor dicho: a alguien.

Su padre recordaba la figura de un hombre vestido con una túnica negra. Ese hombre le había lanzado infinidad de hechizos y había logrado confundir la mente de su padre a tal grado de que en ocasiones no sabía si lo que ocurría a su alrededor era real o una simple maquinación de su mente.

Hermione constantemente le decía que tuviera paciencia, que su padre se recuperaría pronto y que volvería a ser el de antes pero Ron no estaba tan seguro. Muy dentro de él tenía la sospecha de que ese hombre de túnica negra se había llevado una gran parte de la personalidad de su padre.

* * *

Harry observaba a Ginny y luego a Theodore y no sabía si reír o llorar. Realmente no se esperaba lo que le acaban de decir.

—Corríjanme si me equivoco pero lo que ustedes quieren es que Albus, James y tu hija —dijo viendo a Theo —, vengan a pesar sus vacaciones de verano con nosotros.

—No se los pediríamos sino fuera necesario —dijo Ginny rogándole a Draco y a Harry con la mirada —. No hemos tenido nuestro viaje de bodas precisamente porque nuestras fechas no habían coincidido y ahora que lo hacen son casi las vacaciones de los chicos y no tenemos con quien dejarles. Los abuelos de Diana están en un crucero, mis padres ya no están para cuidar, más bien necesitan que los cuiden a ellos, por eso mismo casi nunca están en la madriguera, George y Billy se turnan para que vayan a sus casas y por lo mismo no puedo pedírselos a ellos…

—Ginny, cariño, nosotros estamos encantados con la idea pero ¿ellos saben lo que nos están proponiendo? —le preguntó Draco sumamente preocupado.

—Hemos hablado con ellos…

—Y por supuesto que no aceptaron —Theodore sonrió apenado ante las palabras de Harry —. Miren, yo soy el primero en alegrarme con la posibilidad de tener a mis hijos conmigo durante una temporada pero no quiero que sea porque están obligados.

—No hay otra manera, Harry. Ellos no aceptarían venir por las buenas y nosotros de verdad queremos ese viaje de bodas. No quiero que suene a chantaje pero he estado con nuestros hijos toda su vida, fui una buena madre o por lo menos eso creo, así que me merezco un momento de egoísmo.

—Nadie dice lo contrario Ginny. Ustedes merecen ser felices pero… ellos me odian.

—Y te seguirán odiando aunque no vengan este verano —Harry se quedó sin argumentos para darle a su ex esposa —, sólo quiero que estén en lugar seguro mientras yo no estoy. No me hagan rogarles.

—No tienes porqué Ginny, sus hijos serán bienvenidos a la mansión Malfoy durante todo el verano —dijo Draco zanjando el tema y dándole a Harry un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

* * *

Harry no podía dormir, la sola idea de tener a sus hijos en casa le llenada de expectativas pero sabía perfectamente no debía guardar muchas esperanzas pues los chicos llegarían obligados por Ginny y no por voluntad propia.

Parecía que estaba condenado a no llevarse bien con sus hijos. Era muy doloroso pensar que su felicidad era, en gran medida, la culpable de no tener una relación con ellos; ciertamente el abandono era algo que no se podía olvidar así como así y menos si era coronado con lo que había sucedido entre Draco y él.

Para sus hijos, él había destruido la familia de Scorpius y eso era algo con lo que tenía que vivir. Sin embargo aún tenía la esperanza de recuperarles o por lo menos mostrarles que no era un ser tan desagradables.

—Ey… —Draco había bajado para encontrarse a Harry sentando en el sofá fingiendo que veía las noticias muggles —. Me lleve un susto al no encontrarte en la cama, ¿sigues con insomnio? —Harry había estado durmiendo mal desde la visita de Ginny.

—Lo siento. Sigo dándole vueltas al asunto… no lo puedo evitar. Termine convirtiéndome en una mierda de padre —Draco entendía el sentimiento —. No me mal intérpretes, no cambiaría nada de lo que sucedió porque terminamos juntos pero, no puedo olvidar que mi felicidad me llevó a ser el peor de los hombres para mis hijos. Digo, de por si no me tenían en un gran concepto.

—Bueno, podemos tomar esto como una oportunidad para que ellos te conozcan y se den cuenta que no eres tan malo —Draco le abrazó —. Nuestros hijos tienen que entender tarde o temprano que, tal vez nos equivocamos en la forma, pero que en el fondo sólo queríamos ser felices después de tanto.

Draco esperaba verdaderamente que eso sucediera porque, a pesar de que durante esos tres años había buscado incasablemente a Scorpius, su hijo no quería saber nada de él y era lo más doloroso que le había pasado hasta ese momento.

—Sucederá… tal vez no para mí pero sí para ti porque te lo mereces.

Harry se acercó para besar a Draco y sentir en su amor el gran consuelo a los errores que habían cometido con sus hijos.

Ese momento íntimo y sentimental evitó que prestarán atención al noticiero nocturno en donde se daba la terrible reseña de un ataque a un hospital en las afueras de Paris. Las autoridades no tenían una explicación para ello y estaban intentando conectar a células terroristas con tan nefasto evento. Sin embargo la explicación era más siniestra pues, ese acto, era el primero de muchos que tenían planeados los fugitivos. El final para ellos estaba lejos de escribirse.


End file.
